Diario maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans
by MJMurdock
Summary: Propósitos de año nuevo:No enfadarme con Potter solo por ser un inútil.No enfadarme con Snape solo por ser un egocéntrico.No enfadarme con Petunia por ser una inútil, egocéntrica estúpida.Nuestra vida no es tan distinta a la d lily....
1. Chapter 1

El diario maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 1- Fuera de honda.

Lily abrió el paquete de navidad y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba, como cada año, un regalo de su hermana, lo más muggle que esta pudiera encontrar, un triste diario de color púrpura. Lo dejó sobre la cama y siguió abriendo regalos.



27 de diciembre

Buenas noches, nuevo y recién estrenado diario, siento una pequeña necesidad de confesar que nunca he aguantado los cutres diarios que mi hermana me regala por navidad y que, siempre y sin excepción, han terminado en el culo de mi baúl, quiero decir, en la parte más baja y llena de polvo... nunca he pasado de las 15 páginas. Estoy cansada y tengo muuuucho sueño, así que buenas noches...

30 de diciembre

Cafés: 2, Pastelitos:10. Regalos en la basura:3.

Ayer hicimos una especie de fiesta en la sala común, esta vez me he quedado en el colegio porque mi hermana se ha traído al novio por navidad y no quepo en mi propia casa (ya sea por el volumen, como por el número de personas). No me extrañaría que Vernon fuera un mago y se transformara en una bola de baloncesto.

O estoy fuera de onda, o todos están fuera de MI onda. Ayer me sentí tan imbecil, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla mientras a menos de 2 metros de mí mi mejor amiga, repito mi MEJOR AMIGA, se comía los morros de ese idiota de Nedd Precker. Le odio, les odio a ambos. Solo de pensar que el imbécil de Potter se rió de mí, aunque no me extraña, yo, agitando una banderita roja y dorada con una mano mientras con la otra bebía y bebía cerveza, con cara de impasibilidad total. Odio esas banderitas rojas, odio a Nedd Precker, y odio mi cara. Voy a bajar a las cocinas a por otra cerveza de mantequilla.

1 de enero

Total de comida que no debería haber comido: 700 toneladas. Cafés: 5. Pastelitos: perdí la cuenta cuando vino el turrón.

Odio esos mini-michelines que asoman por encima de mi cinturón cuando me siento. Los odio. Y odio las chicas rubias y guapas que se pasean por ahí acercándose a Potter "el desesperado" y susurrando lo suficientemente alto "¿estoy gorda?" solo para que él admire lo delgadas y extremadamente poco vestidas que van.

Tengo serias dudas sobre la virginidad del señor Potter. Creo que debería dejar de insultarle solo por ser tan inmensamente petulante y corto de mente debería darme pena...

En fin, feliz año nuevo.

2 de enero

Cafés: 3. Pastelitos: 0 (soy una santa, diosa, ama, reina y señora de la dieta ... aunque solo sea porqué me he ido a la biblioteca antes de que pusieran los postres) Comida que no debería haber comido: toda, (pero he comido suficiente para no desmayarme de camino a la sala común)

Lily Evans, te habla tu subconsciente... ¡debes estudiar para los exámenes! Parece ser que parte de mí se cree una súper-diosa y pretende aprobar sin estudiar, me paso el día leyendo, nada es mucho para no distraerse. Incluso he estado hablando con Lupin para no tener que sacar los libros, maldita pereza.

3 de enero

Cafés 1. (lo justo para no dormirse en clase) Pastelitos: 2 (lo justo para no sufrir un bajón de azúcar y terminar de alfombra inanimada en la enfermería)

Soy un genio, he conseguido que Lupin me explique todo lo que tenemos que estudiar, me repetirá el temario mañana por la mañana y así seguiré las clases que he perdido por alguna especie de embrujo que hace que no me entere de lo que estoy estudiando aunque lo lea 5 veces. No es que sea lela, ni que mi masa cerebral se haya reducido a un 30 , es solo que es séptimo curso y, si Snape saca tres décimas menos en pociones que el año pasado, lo cual conlleva un 9,7 en su media, yo estoy con el agua al cuello.

Deidre, una de mis amigas, dice que solo es estrés pro-fin del colegió, pero yo creo que nos ponen algo en la comida.

5 de enero

Cafés:1, Pastelitos:6 (¡se terminó, se terminó! ¡Si sigo así me van a confundir con la dama gorda!) Veces que he fantaseado con matar a Slughorn: hoy, 3, esta semana 7.

Voy a tener que ir al psicólogo muggle, estoy cansada de las bromitas de Potter sobre el favoritismo que tiene Slughorn hacia mí. No deja e repetir cada frase que dice Slughorn, al menos 15 veces por el pasillo hasta que me giro y le miro. Lupin dice que solo lo hace para llamar la atención pero que en el fondo no es tan imbécil. ¡Y una mierda!

6 de enero

00:05...no, 00:06...ejem, 00:10

Ya no vuelvo a poner la hora porque a cada puñetero minuto la gente me distrae. Lupin es un cielo. Le quiero tanto... como amigo. ¡Uf! Vale, no vuelvo a imaginármelo de ESA manera. Se ha pasado hasta ahora explicándome todo lo que hemos hecho en Historia de la Magia, porque de alguna manera, a pesar de los 5 cafés que llevo en el cuerpo me he pasado 59 minutos de la hora de clase durmiendo.

8 de enero.

Cafés: 2. Pastelitos: 4 y una especie de panecillo de chocolate que estaba muy bueno.

Lupin está, de alguna manera., substituyendo a Deidre como amigo, porque la tontita de Deidre no tiene elegancia interior y se pasa el día hablando del estúpido de Nedd. No quiero tener novio en mi vida, odio a los hombres, excepto al genio de Lupin, y prefiero no tener nada que ver con ellos, solo sirven para procrear. No me lo creo ni yo... pero da igual.

Creo que voy a hacerle caso, tarde, pero voy a hacerle caso a Deidre y me propondré mejorar algunas cosas este año:

Propósitos de año nuevo, tardíos pero válidos:

Estudiar más, toda la tarde para aprobar con un cinco.

No gastarme todo lo que me da mi padre por navidad en chocolate en Hogsmeade. (demasiado tarde...)

Ahorrar para comprarme esa gabardina tan cara y tan elegante que tanto me gusta y además va a juego con mis botas.

Trabar amistad con un merodeador (¡hecho!)... (creo que estoy haciendo trampas, se supone que esto tiene que hacerte mejorar, no recordar lo que ya has conseguido).

Encontrar algo con lo que contrarrestar las charlas monotemáticas con Deidre.

Comer un máximo de 2...vale. .. 1 pastelito al día.

Tomarme solo un café, por la mañana.

No enfadarme con Potter solo por ser un inútil

No enfadarme con Snape solo por ser un egocéntrico.

No enfadarme con Petunia por ser una tonta estirada, inútil y egocéntrica.

No enamorarme de alguien que esté fuera de mi alcance, que sea un obseso del Quidditch, que tenga novia, que fume en pipa, que cante ópera mientras duerme (difícil de creer pero cierto), que sea un pervertido, que sea un pederasta o que te haga sentir pederasta.

Ordenar mis libros por temática y no tenerlos apelotonados sobre el baúl.

Levantarme en cuanto me despierte y no pasear por la habitación en pijama, los sábados hasta la hora de comer.

Pasar más tiempo con Lupin, fuera del repaso para agradecérselo.

No darle vueltas a todo lo que diga la gente y comerme el coco yo sola.

No defender a quien no me lo agradezca.

No preocuparme por lo que diga Deidre de mi vida sentimental, porque no le importa para nada.

Hacer más caso a Lupin en cuanto a lo que desahoga escribir un diario.

Disfrutar de la vida tal y como es.

No intentar salvar el mundo.

Cumplir los propósitos.

Buf... ¿qué día es hoy?

Mmmmmh...15 de enero

Mal día. Muy mal día. No he visto a Lupin en todo el día. Y no me he enterado de nada en Adivinación. Entré en clase y vi a la profesora en su banco de siempre, detrás de su mesa de siempre y con sus libros de siempre. (Y después dicen que si nos aburrimos en clase es porque queremos).

- ¿Empezamos la clase con ganas?- dijo animadamente detrás de esa cortina de pelo blanco.

"No, la verdad es que nunca he querido saber si moriré viejecita como tú o moriré devorada por un dóberman" pensé.

No había ni rastro de Lupin, Potter y los demás estaban ahí en un rincón sacando de mala gana sus libros y yo quería saber si Lupin estaba bien, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a James Potter hacer bromitas sobre los demás para que yo me pusiera a la defensiva. No puedo evitar quejarme cuando se burlan de los demás en su cara. Me acerqué a ellos al final de la clase y le pregunté al bajito, regordete por Lupin y me contestó de mala leche, así que pasé de él y me fui a hablar con Black, pero Potter me vio venir, se giró justo cuando iba a decirle, seriamente a Black si Lupin estaba deprimido o algo así, pero no fui capaz de dirigirle la mirada a Black, y no me dio tiempo porque Potter ya tenía la suya clavada en la mía.

- Hola, Potter.- dije, seria, aburrida, lacónica.

Él sonrió, vi esa brizna de maldad que siempre tiene en los ojos.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Lupin?- conseguí articular mientras él se concentraba en una manera de hacer que me explotaran los sesos de rabia.

- Aquí no.- dijo aún sonriente.

- Eso lo veo yo solita.

- Ya.

Sirius Black soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirarme.

- No se encontraba bien esta mañana.- me dijo dándole un golpe a Potter en la tripa.

- Gracias.

¿Porqué tiene que ser tan condenadamente egocéntrico, estúpido y antipático? Me refiero a Potter, no al adorable de Lupin ni a Black. Para colmo se me ha roto en dos la túnica nueva, una que es patosa y, a veces, se cae por las escaleras.

Voy a terminar en un psiquiátrico, es verdad, lo he leído en mis posos de té esta mañana.

17 de enero

23:53

Ejem...La vida es bella... me he pasado el día coqueteando con Nedd Precker. Ups.


	2. Chapter 2

Diario maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo- 2

Ujujuujuju... Mary Jane:  Soy feliiiiz, foy feliz…!gracias a tods por los reviews, solo puedo decir una cosa: disfrutad del Segundo, como yo he disfrutado de escribirlo. AIIII! Gracias, gracias, gracias, graciaaas!

17 de enero

23:53

Ejem...La vida es bella... me he pasado el día coqueteando con Nedd Precker. Ups.

18 de enero

09:23

Me siento estúpida, idiota, traidora y atontada. Deidre no me habla y no quiero hablar con ella. Nedd sigue saliendo con ella y sigue coqueteando conmigo... ¿pero quién diablos se cree que es? Le odio. Sigo odiando a cada uno de los hombres que respiran oxígeno en este, mi planeta tierra. De acuerdo, y a los astronautas también.

Bien, a lo mejor aún puedo darle la vuelta a la situación... ¿no?

12:37

No puede ser... mi hermana me ha enviado una carta vía lechuza. Imposible.

13:02

No era mi hermana. Vi mi lechuza entrar en la habitación esta mañana, le tengo dicho que no me interrumpa cuando estoy en la sala común, así que va directa a mi habitación. Vi un sobrecito rosa y pensé... Petunia se casa. Pero no, por mala suerte mi hermana no se va de casa. No era mi hermana, era Deidre, que como es tan tontita y rematadamente cursi y sufre una especie de enfermedad que no le permite hablar con la gente a la cara me ha enviado una nota rosa con mi propia lechuza, (pobre Marius, debería de estar durmiendo tan tranquila en su barra en la lechucería cuando Deidre " la exagerada" me la robó) y en la nota ponía: " ¿Hay algo entre tú y Nedd?"

¡Por favor! ¿Algo entre el chico de nombre ridículo, cara de imbécil, ... ojos adorables y un perfecto sentido del humor?... ¡NO!

17:15, en la sala común.

¡Lupin el inquebrantable genio ha vuelto!

Mis notas mejoran y es gracias a él. Siento un deseo irrefrenable de correr hacia él, besarle y abrazarle hasta romperle los huesos. Pero no estaría bien visto, en general en esta nuestra comunidad mágica y en concreto en esta nuestra sala común.

Voy a ver si quiere que demos un paseo la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade.

Wow... no se ni en que día vivo... 19 de enero

0:30, sentada en la cama.

Sigo sin hablarme con Deidre, lo cual me sabe muy mal, somos amigas desde tercero, y no puede ser que algo así nos esté pasando. Odio a Nedd, odio a... últimamente odio a todo el mundo menos a mi padre. Y a Lupin.

20 de enero

¡Yupi! ¡Este fin de semana Hogsmeade! ¡Genial, genial, genial! He quedado con Lupin a primera hora y con Nedd a las doce. No entiendo como puede estar saliendo con Deidre y quedar conmigo a la vez... a lo mejor me va a confesar que soy el amor de su vida que ni la bruja más guapa de toda Inglaterra podría superarme y que siempre me ha querido solo que se sentía demasiado cohibido por mi gran belleza. Voy a tener que tomar alguna cosa para dormir.

22 de enero

Mmmmh... sin novedades, cafés:2, pastelitos:1 ( soy feliz).

Estoy esperando a que llegue el sábado, voy a matar a alguien si el tiempo se sigue yendo así de lento.

23 de enero

Dieta pre-Hogsmeade por la ventana. Cafés:1. Pastelitos: 5 (siento la grasa inundar mi cuerpo, cada centímetro de mis caderas y mi barriga llena de una capa espesa de grasa)

25 de enero

00:30

Prefiero no opinar antes de explicarlo. (Humillación, humillación, humillación).

Vi a Lupin al salir de Hogwarts, y me fui directamente, y sin pensar con él para no perderlo de vista. Y , claro está... estaba con sus amigos, Potter, Black y Petigrew. Justo cuando iba a saludarles soltó una carcajada y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con... precisamente, con el rey de corazones, es genio de la idiotez, Potter. Así que esperé a verle en Hogsmeade. Me esperaba cerca de la casa de los gritos, le saludé como siempre, y me preguntó porqué no le llamaba por su nombre... la verdad es que nunca o había pensado, pero... no sabía ni como se llamaba de nombre. Que mal.

Remus, se llama Remus, no le pega el nombre con la cara. Creo que voy a seguir llamándole Lupin.

Me despedí de él a las once y media. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer con sus amigos. Es adorable, no se como puede aguantar a esos tres. Pero sigue siendo un chico genial. Hablo con él de muchas cosas de las que no puedo hablar con... por ejemplo... mi hermana... o mi mejor amiga.

Pero lo más importante de todo es que a las doce en punto ahí estaba Nedd, en las tres escobas, y la pandilla de Lupin también estaba allí. Me pareció algo raro que No dijeran nada cuando entré yo. Vi a Lupin hablar con James pero nada más. Cuando me senté clavó su mirada en mí, si, Potter me miraba como si fuera una rosquilla y él no hubiera comido en tres días.

Nedd estuvo perfecto, demasiado perfecto para mi gusto pero no puedo evitar reírme de cada chorrada que dice, y tiene unos ojazos azules... Pero James ya no me miraba a mí... cada vez miraba con más rabia a Nedd. " Voy a hechizarle si no mira a otra parte"...pensé, de verdad, me sentía intimidada y, al parecer no me di cuenta de que Nedd estaba ahí con los labios entreabiertos esperando que le besara.

Y ocurrió...

James Potter, repito, James Potter, mister- bromita- tonta se puso en pié con un estruendo impresionante y se plantó delante de nosotros dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

- Nedd Precker, ¿no?

Nedd se giró de mala gana y le vi algo intimidado cuando vio quien le llamaba.

- Oye Potter...- empecé yo, eso ya era el colmo, pero Potter hizo como si no me hubiera oído.

- ¿Eres el mismo que se ha estado besando con Deidre Lear, no hace ni media hora?

Me quedé sin palabras, él, se estaba preocupando por si Nedd, del cual, seguramente, no sabía ni su existencia, salía con dos chicas a la vez.

Se pusieron a gritarse el uno al otro y acabé por cansarme y enviarlos a la mierda a los dos.

Humillación, humillación y humillación.

26 de enero

18:49

Cafés:6. Pastelitos:1. (Se ve que el efecto de la depresión me ha quitado el hambre pero no el sueño)

De verdad pienso que los elfos nos ponen algo en la comida. He intentado hablar con Deidre, no quiere hablar conmigo. Nedd tampoco me habla, bueno, he hablado con él esta tarde, pero como si nada, solo me ha dicho: " si voy a tener problemas con Potter cada vez que me acerque a ti, mejor no me acerco" Ecuación bastante simple. Tengo que hablar con ese entrometido inútil.

22:19

Acabo de hablar con Lupin, es el mejor. Siempre dice lo que necesito oír. Aunque sigue defendiendo a Potter.

- No le juzgues por eso,- me ha dicho- me ha contado que los vio en la acera de en frente de Las Tres Escobas y que no ha podido reprimirse.

Por esa frasecita se ha ganado mi "Mirada- Fulminante- y- Sarcástica" ( es verdad, tiene nombre y hasta la ensayo frente al espejo.)

Incluso cree que debería agradecérselo, ¿y qué más? ¿Ponerme de rodillas frente a él y cantarle "Mamma mía"?... (Le encanta a Petunia no he escuchado otra cosa en todo el verano... bueno... y Waterloo y Danceing queen... Un día le hago comer a Petunia los cd's de ABBA).

En fin, mañana voy a tener una buena bronca con Potter.

27 de enero

Cafés: 5, Pastelitos: 0

No voy a opinar en absoluto, de hecho no se qué opinar, estoy cayendo en un estado de inexpresividad total.

Me levanté y fui a las clases como suelo hacer sin siquiera mirar a Deidre, ni a Nedd, ni a Potter. Pero no dejaba de cruzármelos por todas partes.

Al fin, choqué literalmente con el señor maravillas, que tiró todos mis libros por el suelo. Y ni se molestó en ayudarme a recogerlos, se fue corriendo detrás de Lupin a clase de aritmancia, y Deidre me miró por encima de su nariz de ratón y Nedd... bueno, Nedd tenía suficiente con intentar que no se le cayeran los libros de Deidre.

Gracias a Zeus y el resto de los dioses que tanto me odian que Sirius Black aún no había visto a sus coleguis salir corriendo y me aguantó los libros mientras me ponía en pié y me pisaba, accidentalmente, la túnica, se me volvía a partir en dos y dejaba que todo Hogwarts viera mi jersey rosa con ciervos paseando por el prado... Voy a matar a alguien

Mi día hubiera cumplido su tope en cuanto a humillación, pero no terminó allí. Más tarde hacia la última clase Potter se acercó a mí como anunciado por una marcha real que avisaba a todo el mundo de que " El rey de la tontería se acerca" siempre anda como si fuera el único con derecho a hacerlo.

- Oye, Lily.- ¿Lily? ¿Desde cuándo sabe mi nombre?- Perdona el golpe que te di esta mañana, es que estaba nervioso por el examen de herbología y no veía por donde andaba.

No me lo podía creer, ¿ÉL pidiéndome perdón a MÍ? Parpadee incrédula, sonreí, y pensé, " Lily, elegancia interior".

- Perdonado, Potter. Pero la próxima vez métete en tus asuntos.

Y entonces simplemente me fui de la clase dejándole pasmado ante mi elocuencia y valor. Me sentí como una versión femenina de Zeus, Thor con jersey de ciervos, era como tener la humillación de James entre mis manos, pero solo fue un instante porque justo cuando cerré la puerta se rompió el bajo de mi gastada mochila y todos los libros cayeron al suelo, y aunque no lo vio nadie, Potter, seguro que lo oyó. Y si no oyó los libros oyó mi "¡Mierda!"... porque lo oyó hasta la profesor McGonaggall dos pisos más abajo.

28 de enero

14:37

Cafés: 2 (casi lo único que he comido en todo el día) Pastelitos: 0

Mi masa corporal se está reduciendo a un ritmo vertiginosamente alarmante. No como, no bebo y ... no estudiaría si no fuera por Lupin. Es el rey.

Al parecer Potter se ha olvidado del accidente con mi mochila del otro día. He hablado con Sirius Black hoy, raro en mí. Dice que a James Potter le costó pedirme perdón, pero que le había estado dando el tostón toda la mañana con aquella caída accidental.

- No le debiste ayudar mucho contándole lo de mi túnica.- le dije sintiéndome aún más humillada.

- La verdad es que no, pero me dijo que te lo hubiera cosido sin magia con tal de que no le guardaras rencor.

Casi se me cae el café por encima. De risa. "Ya, claro y me hubiera compuesto un musical autobiográfico con alguna balada cutre... ¿no?"

Suerte que eso solo lo pensé, porque el aludido estaba a menos de dos metros de nosotros.

20:43

Deidre ha cortado con Nedd... lo cual amplía su récord de duración de pareja a... medio mes. Mmmh...

Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas cuando he subido a dejar mis libros y... en fin... ahora Nedd Precker es Nedd el Neandertal. Sesión de crítica de los hombres en general y del Nedd en concreto: completada. Esto sube mucho la moral. Creo que debería abrir alguna especie de club para chicas sin encantos sexuales... se llamaría.. " el club de aquellas a las que los chicos no buscan"... demasiado claro... "club de las que no nos comemos un rosco"... demasiado gráfico... da igual.

30 de enero

Cafés:2. Pastelitos:15.

¡Dios!... Voy a terminar hecha una enorme bola de sebo. Pero esos pastelitos estaban tan buenos.

Este fin de semana mi padre le ha pedido a Dumbledore que me deje pasarlo en casa, porque no pudo verme en Navidad, así que supongo que me tocará pasarme por casa una noche, y dejar las clases con Lupin por un fin de semana. Voy a echar de menos estudiar con él.

31 de enero

Cafés 1. Pastelitos:0 (Diosa, reina, diva...)

Deidre vuelve a ser ella misma. Nos hemos pasado el día catalogando a la gente de la clase y hemos concluido que la gente de Hogwarts se divide en: Chicos estúpidos, Chicos empollones, Chicas tontas, Chicas empollonas, Nosotras y Lupin.

Lo se, nos hemos pasado un poco... Pero no puedo ponerles motes a todos.

Están: Lupin el Inquebrantable, Nedd el Neandertal, Black el Sex-symbol y James el...Potter tiene demasiados motes.

--

Contestaciones a los reviews!

Os quiero, no sabeis la ilusión que me hace recibir reviews! .. pero enrollaros un poco más porfii! Aun que me contéis que se os a muerto el canario, me da igual me encanta que me envieis lo que sea, de verdad. Mary Jane da saltitos de alegría por la habitación.

Inuyami: Graciaaas!... por si no te lo había dicho ya... XD... aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, y aún queda mucho, solo que lo iré sacando poquito a poco.

La Hija Del Viento: Mmmm... hija, ponme algo más que ahora no se que decirte...mmmm... aquí lo tienes, segundo capítulo marchando (dice Mary Jane con unos folios en la sartén y vestida de chef)... y en cuanto reciba unos reviews más tendrás el tercero. ¡Y gracias!

o0kyoko0o: Gracias, gracias, gracias, otra vez. ¿Qué te parece lo que ha pasado con Nedd... no podía dejar a Deidre así... alguna amiga tenía que tener Lily no¿? Pero bueno, ahora le voy a dar más protagonismo, pobre chica... Me encanta Lupin!... es el mejor, casi casi, me quedó medio Lupin-Lily, pero no! De ninguna manera.. ya verás que encanto que es James...

Mara black de Lupin: Te quiero, chica, con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón, de verdad, mmmm... bueno, no me malinterpretes... ¬¬.. ejem...pero de verdad que muchas gracias por el super review que me mandaste.,.. eres la mejor. Por cierto... tengo que recomendarte que te leas los diarios de Bridget Jones... a mi me han cambiado la vida, chica, ya no se escriben reviews como el tuyo!¡!¡ Es como una subida de autoestima seguida de una descarga de locura, natural en mí, pero de ¡locura en estado puro! Si haces eso con tu diario, bienvenida al club de las Bridget Jones anónimas. Hay veces que no encuentro la inspiración y me releo mi diario para coger ideas.. y siempre funciona. MUCHAS GRACIAAS! Y porfaplis, de los porfaplises de verdad... vuélveme a dejar un review...XD


	3. Chapter 3

Diario Maníaco obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 3

Mary Jane: Aquí está… aunque se que algunas de vosotras estáis deseosas de empezar a leer y pasar de mí como de la... Malfoy (eufemismo muy.. normal en mí), wno... solo quería decir que.. GRACIAS! Este es mi fik que tiene mas reviews... os quiero a todas... (mj se seca lagrima de emoción)...ala.. a leer.. las contestaciones están al final...

Nota para todo aquel a l que le interese: este va por mi Loka egipcia!... muchas gracias wapa.! Tú sí eres única. ¡TKM!

1 de Febrero

En casa.

Mi padre es un encanto. Salí de la chimenea y dejé a Petunia sin té porque se le cayó al suelo cuando me vio aparecer de repente. Nunca se acostumbrará a que yo sea bruja.

Cree que lo único que podemos hacer es transformar tazas en ranas.. bueno, eso es lo que hice con la suya, con tal de verle la cara de tonta que pone al verme hacer magia...

Mi padre simplemente quitó el hollín de en medio, puso la rana en el jardín y me invitó a un café.

Petunia se va a casar, sí. Y no puedo ir a la boda porque precisamente estoy examinándome de los NEWT. Le enviaré una tetera de aquellas de Zonko, a las que nunca se les termina el té. Aunque, a lo mejor, el mejor regalo es que ni pida que me pospongan el examen.

Vaya una tardecita.

1:02

En MI camita.

Huele a mi casa, huele a mi madre, y huele a pastel de queso del que solo mi padre sabe hacer. No quiero ponerme sentimental, así que, simplemente voy a disfrutar de estar en casa y ya escribiré en otro momento.

2 de febrero

16:30

Cuando llegué de mi casa, por la chimenea, casi toda mi casa me estaba esperando. Sí, voy a tener que aceptarlo, la gente me quiere.

Si no fuera porque me vieron salir de la chimenea cubierta de hollín hasta las orejas, con la mochila remendada y una rana en la mano, no me importaría. He estado hablando con mi padre sobre lo que haré después de Hogwarts. Estábamos con Petunia en el comedor.

- Cariño, - dijo mi padre- haz lo que te haga más ilusión, pero por lo que me cuentas, ser Auror no es lo mejor Lily.

- Ya lo se, pero me gusta, papá.

- Y lo entiendo, pero no quiero que corras ningún peligro¿me oyes?

He estado ocultándole a mi padre lo que está pasando en la Comunidad Mágica desde hace siglos, pero, cuando leyó mis Profetas... no se como no le escribió a Dumbledore. He estado coleccionando diarios desde que se oyó hablar de... Deidre lo llama " El Malo Malísimo". No sé cómo podemos mofarnos de cosas tan serias. El caso es que mi padre estaba de veras preocupado, ayer.

- Papá, si no estudiara para ser auror...

- Busca otra cosa que puedas hacer, Lily.

- Ahí está el problema papá, que no hago nada, si no soy auror, siento que no hago nada por los demás.

- Tú y tus ganas de cambiar el mundo.- era Petunia- No entiendo lo que vas a hacer por los demás si te pones en peligro, Lily.

¿Y a ella que más le da que YO me ponga en peligro? Nunca le ha importado que me pasara nada y ahora me reñía por que quiero ser auror. Si no sabe ni lo que es un auror.

- Lily, haz lo que más te guste si vas a ser feliz así, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Mi padre es el hombre más adorable del mundo entero.

Desde que murió mi madre no se ha preocupado por nada más que por Petunia y por mí. Mudarnos a un piso más pequeño y dejar nuestra ciudad... yo tenía 12 años, pero nunca le vi llorar, excepto en mi cumpleaños... Bueno, mejo lo dejo, no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.

3 de febrero

Dios existe, y me odia. No solo me muero porque cada tarde, entre el repaso con Lupin, va a empezar a cobrar 10 galeones por hora, y las montañas de deberes que tengo sino que los malditos repasos,... a ver, como explico esto, lo que ha ocurrido es que..

Yo estaba en mi mesa trabajando y esperando a mi salvación, alias Lupin, cuando veo que el inútil de James " no me hablo contigo porque soy de un estamento superior" Potter se acerca a mí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se pone a hacer deberes a mi lado.

Eso es extraño de por si aunque sea un día de aquellos en que tienes la regla y todo te viene siendo gafe desde la mañana hasta la noche, pasando por una mochila rota y una túnica partida en dos. En definitiva, vino Lupin y nos saludó como si fuera el día mas bonito del año entero:

- Hola Lily, hola James.- ¡y se quedó tan fresco!

Jame hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Hola.- dije, tajante, borde, seria. Entonces me tapé la cara con un libro, lo suficiente para que Lupin me viera pero Potter no, y le miré con mi "Mirada-Fulminante-y-Sarcástica". Lupin alzó una ceja. La verdad es que me hubiera reído de su careto si no llega a ser porque sacaba sus libros tranquilamente, le dirigí otra de mis "Miradas- Fulminantes-y- Sarcásticas". Ante lo que solo dijo:

- Lily, James, si no tenéis nada más importante que hacer... ¿Repasamos transformaciones?

Mi cara se transformó en una réplica exacta a la que puse cuando vi la foto del novio de Petunia. ¿De verdad esperaba que yo repasara apuntes con ese? Dejé el libro con fuerza sobre la mesa, miré a Potter, recogiendo apuntes, como si yo no existiera, como siempre. Señalé a Lupin como si quisiera que se apuntara a la armada americana y cuando conseguí que me mirara sonreí y le hice señas para que se acercara lo suficiente para que le oyera en voz baja.

- Lupin preciosa obra maestra de la creación,- dije sonriendo como si fuera la mismísima reina de Inglaterra- ¿esto de que va?- esa pregunta sonó más a McGonaggall cabreada.

Lupin se rió, sí, directamente se rió de mí.

- Verás Lily, es que... – cogió aire, parecía que se ahogaba de risa- repasar contigo y después volver a repasar con James para que saquemos todos un ocho... digamos que... no me apetece ir de mesa en mesa como si fuera una hermanita de la caridad, Lily.

Y el nuevo grupo rarísimo compuesto por Potter el imbécil, Lupin el traidor y yo repasó toda la santa tarde. Voy a matar a Lupin.

4 de Febrero

06:43

Qué bonito es ver amanecer mientras deformas tu muñeco antiestrés y piensas en las maravillosas tardes de pique con James Potter. Y Lupin está empezando a recibir, no quiero que reciba pero... esto es por su culpa, no pasamos de dos líneas de apuntes y Potter ya se está metiendo conmigo, o con mi pelo, o con mi mochila, y ¡hasta con el color de mis bragas! Voy a explotar.

10:02

Cafés:0, pastelitos:0, unidades de azúcar en general: 0,1 (una cucharada de azúcar en la leche... desnatada.) ¡Por eso estoy tan histérica!

19:38

¡Dios! Que mal lo he pasado, jamás vuelvo a sacar este diario de mi habitación, jamás, en mi vida.

Esta mañana, después de transformaciones, cuando he ido a sentarme con Deidre en clase, he ido a sacar este diario para criticar a la nueva novia de Nedd, ( pija, tonta estúpida, repelente y con voz de pito), y no estaba, no estaba allí, mi diario había desaparecido, la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, el corazón se me iba, lo encontrarían, algún profesor o algún alumno responsable. Lo enviarían a San Mungo para que hicieran un análisis psicológico y después vendrían a buscarme para llevarme lejos, lejos de mi padre, de mi lechuza, incluso del adorable de Lupin, me vi, incluso pidiendo que James Potter utilizara su persuasión de súper héroe inmortal y arrogante para que no me llevaran como una loca posesa, respiré hondo, volví a mirar y... ¡no estaba!

En tales condiciones, me dirigí a la mesa del profesor, tranquilamente y le miré con mi cara de angelito histérico, mordiéndome las uñas con una teatralidad innata.

- Profesor¿puedo... ir al baño?

- No, señorita Evans, ha tenido usted unos preciosos cinco minutos para ir al baño antes de esta clase. – ¡dijo el enano con la vejiga del tamaño de una nuez!

Me acerqué más a la mesa, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es que... tengo un problemadeurgenteindisposiciónfemenina

Que poco me faltó para reírme, su cara era un mapa de Inglaterra, con todas sus ciudades y sus ríos y sus fronteras y hasta podía ver mi casa... total que me dejó ir, sin el típico, "a prisa señorita Evans" .

Lily corre por el pasillo como si la persiguiera Slughorn en bolas, Lily llega a la clase de transformaciones, no oye nadie dentro, debía estar bacía gracias a Atenea y el resto de los dioses. La señorita Evans entra jadeando como si hubiera corrido los 100 metros lisos en las olimpiadas y empuja la puerta para encontrarse a la profesora Minerva dando clase a Slytherin entero.

- ¿Señorita Evans?- preguntó extrañada la profesora- ¿Tiene algo que aportar a la casa Slytherin?

Sí, la señorita Evans quiere objetar que alguno de esos engendros verdes y amargados tiene mi diario y la posibilidad de que me metan en San Mungo, en sus manos, o en su pupitre o en su mochila o...¡En un sobre camino del hospital psiquiátrico más cercano!

Pero no hice esa aportación a la clase, me puse bien la túnica y le sonreí.

- Lo siento profesora, pero me he dejado un libro importante por aquí.

Escruté desesperadamente la clase y después miré de nuevo a la profesora que esta vez sí me dirigió el " a prisa señorita Evans".

Corrí hacia el pupitre y... no estaba allí, desesperación, desesperación, desesperación. No, definitivamente no estaba en ninguno de los pupitres.

- ¿Alguien ha cogido un cuaderno púrpura?- dije casi al borde del ataque cardíaco.

Ninguno de los sosos, amargados, Slytherin me contestó¿qué les había hecho yo, parecía que acababa de insultar a alguien, de verdad, aquello era como una secta.

Histérica, pero orgullosa de ser de Gryffindor y de no ser de Slytherin, evitando así que me chuparan el cerebro y me quedara lela y inexpresiva de por vida salí de la clase con las manos bacías.

Volví a regañadientes a la clase y no pude estar quieta el resto de la clase, quería salir antes, ver salir a aquellos híbridos deformes con túnicas negras y orgullo Slytherin para ver cuál de ellos iba a mandarme al psiquiátrico.

Corrí, otra vez por el pasillo con Deidre de la mano y les observé salir, uno a uno machacándoles con la mirada y volví a entrar en la clase para asegurarme de que mi diario no estaba allí, que nervios pasé. Cada vez que me cruzaba con alguien se Slytherin sentía que me miraba como si fuera una loca con una camisa de fuerza, creo que en ese momento pensé que hasta quería estar con Petunia.

Me iban a tratar de estúpida y psicológicamente desequilibrada, el resto de mi vida, no podría encontrar trabajo, no podría encontrar un hombre como Dios manda, porque todos los hombres que conocería tendrían problemas de esquizofrenia, mi vida estaba arruinada... pero lo peor no fue mi delirio pasajero, lo peor fue cuando lo encontré. Porque no lo encontré, mi diario vino hacia mi, en manos del único hombre en la tierra que tenía derecho a andar, a pasearse entre los simples mortales con aire de superioridad.

Ya había llegado a la sala común sin poder casi ni respirar al pensar en mi futuro, me desplomé en uno de los sillones pensando el la posibilidad de quemar la sala común y los dormitorios de Slytherin cuando sin que yo lo advirtiera, James Potter se acercó y me dejó el diario en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Iba a matarle allí mismo.

Cogí el diario y me puse en pié dispuesta a darle el puñetazo de su vida, pero Lupin surgió de la nada y se puso entre los dos dándole la espalda a Potter y poniéndome con calma las manos en los hombros. Potter se sentó el sillón de enfrente como si no pasara nada, le iba a matar y no tuve ningún reparo en decírselo en alto mientras apartaba a Lupin. Pero Lupin se resistió.

- No ha leído nada, Lily.

- ¿Entonces que hacía con MI diario el imbécil este?

- Nada, Lily, cálmate.- dijo Lupin. En él confío, pero no en Potter. Así que me aparté un poco de él y volví a sentarme en el sillón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacía él con mi diario?- le grité a Lupin. Pero Lupin aún dudaba en apartarse- No voy a hacerle nada, Remus.- le dirigí una falsa mirada de calma.

Pero en cuanto vi que Lupin estaba fuera de mi camino...

- ¡Solo voy a cortarle en pedacitos!- debieron pensar que estaba loca de atar, pero si no llega a ser por Black, Potter ahora estaría bajo tierra, Sirius me cogió de las muñecas y me obligó a volverme a sentar.

- Tranquila pelirroja, no te sulfures...

Si es que ahora, el muy capullo tenía hasta dos guardaespaldas. ¡Será creído!

Terminé respirando hondo y mirando directamente a Potter con una mirada de rabia y odio condensados. Él me miraba con una ceja alzada, como diciendo " no seas ridícula". Le odio, le odio, le odio.

- Lo tenía Snape.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Vega ya¡Y vosotros, como buenos caballeros, me lo habéis devuelto sin leer una palabra!

Los tres asintieron. Potter parecía un emperador, un dios, sentado en su sillón, rodeado de sus guardaespaldas, dioses menores y demás sirvientes. Aunque la verdad es que ahora me miraba más bien con miedo.

- Bien, contadme esa hipotética aventura épica, en rescate de mi diario de entre las manos del malvado Snape.- sonreí lo más maléficamente que pude.

Me sentí fatal, la verdad es que su versión de la aventura épica era bastante convincente y, confío en Lupin.

- Sí, Lily, solo se lo quitamos y leímos tu nombre.

Miré a Lupin incrédula.

- ¿Y porqué se lo quitasteis?

Y Potter, osó hablar en mi presencia.

- Leí por encima de su hombro, y me pareció que "...un día de aquellos en los que tienes la regla...", decididamente no era obra de Snivelus.

Y me humillé, era inevitable, me humillé: le reí la gracia al Rey de las bromas sin gracia. No pude evitarlo.¡ Es que realmente tenía gracia!.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, y mi expresión volvió a ser normal, normal para ellos, volvió a mis ojos la mirada de reina del hielo y mis labios de volvieron a fruncir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque creo que se notó demasiado que me esforzaba por no darle el gustazo a Potter. Suspiré y crucé los brazos.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea que después de robarle el diario a Snape no leísteis nada de él?

- Sí.- contestó Potter.

- No.- dijo Black.

Se miraron, me miraron, y volví a humillarme.

Lupin sonreía, me miró con retintín, me puso una mano en el hombro y señaló a los otros dos con la cabeza.

- Sirius tuvo la tentación de leérselo cuando leyó "Sirius el Sex-symbol", pero James se lo quitó de las manos y me lo dio a mí directamente.

Creo que enrojecí, creo no, estoy segura de que enrojecí, pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada.

- Haz el favor de decirle que no era nada personal porque se le está subiendo a la cabeza.- dijo James con aire cansado, aunque creo que vi algo de desesperación en sus ojos.

Sirius me dedicaba una sonrisa de súper estrella, casi le vi enmarcado en un marco de luces de neón de distintos colores.

- No era nada personal, Black. No te ofendas, pero es que le pongo motes a todo el mundo. – mi mirada de "¿va en serio?" acompañada de una risita de Potter y la fusión repentina del fusible de las luces de neón.

En resumen, bienvenido de nuevo a tu habitación, diario.

Mary Jane¿Qué tal?... Me encanta James, amo a James... si fuera por mí, Harry no hubiera nacido... pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?... Lily se me adelantó...

A ver.. Porfaplis! dejadme un review según lo que os haya parecido pliiiis!.. GRACIAS! OS QUIERO! Por cierto... es mí dirección de Messenger... si alguna Bridget Jones anónima.. o no... quiere agregarme.. GRACIAS!

Y ahora.. ¿a quién voy a contestar primero?...

Iliath¡GRACIAS! Lo siento, pensaba que la cosa esa rara de los anónimos estaba desactivada... ¡uf! Gracias, gracias, gracias, ... es el primer fic, Lily-James que escrivo.. así que, no puedo estar más feliz... pero últimamente tengo mucho trabajo.. pero no hay problema porque tengo bastante más que ya está escrito y solo tengo que publicarlo y ver qué opina la gente... 1 bso!

Alis Black: GRACIAAAAAS.. de verdad.. no sabes la ilusión que me hace recibir un review.. aunque solo sea uno... bueno, yo tengo la suerte de ver la vida de ese modo, la verdad es que hay amigas mías que me preguntan si ese es mí diario o el de lily.. jeje..muchas gracias, otra vez.

Sally Malfoy: GRACIAAAS!... La verdad es que este verano, a parte de el sexto libro de HP en inglés solo he leído Bridget Jones... es genial, Amo a Mark Darcy... (suspiro)... y de hecho mi diario ya seguía ese modelo des de antes de leer los libros de Hellen Fielding... Bridget es única, igual que todas las mujeres, de verdad, y supongo que todos tenemos nuestra visión irónica de la realidad,.. es o es lo que he intentao hacer, igual que la autora de los diarios de Bridget Jones, ejemplificar lo únicas que somos todas y hacer que hasta los problemas más grandes se puedan tomar des de un punto de ironía, y.. básicamente reírnos de nuestras histerias del día a día.

Edysev: GRACIAAAS! Gracias por lo de los anónimos, pensaba que ya estaba desactivado... buf.. ah!... SÍ, TODOS son gilipollas... bienvenida al club, en 18 años, no he encontrado una sola criatura masculina que no se deje llevar por su instinto más animal... bueno.. a lo mejor mi gato es el único "hombre" de mi vida que no se pasa el día pensando en el sexo... el resto de los hombres son unos animales... 1 beso y gracias!

Mara Black de Lupin: Ejem... (mj coge aire en plan "diosa india haciendo yoga")

Punto uno: ese 65 es un abuso, y no... Lily es prácticamente una copia de mí,.. así que a no ser que tú controles mi mente... mmmm... va a ser que no te estoy robando las ideas... jijiji. Punto dos: Mi madre dice que no me va a castigar porque mi castigo sería dejar de escribir... así que no te conviene pedirle que me castigue... por cierto.. ¿este capítulo te ha parecido muy corto?.. más que nada porque tengo unas... ¿quantas?... mmmm... 5 páginas más ya escritas.. pero la cosa va poquito a poco y no puedo soltarlo todo de golpe... jijiji que mala que soy. (a mj le sale cuernos y una cola larga y roja... ( de la parte de atrás malpensada)) Punto tres: TIENES QUE LEERTE LOS LIBROS te obligo.. si no te los compras ahora mismo te pego.. o no.. mejor dejo de colgar los capítulos un mes entero. De verdad... son muy buenos. Punto quatro: jijiji... GRACIAAS! A ver si te me agregas al messenger ;) Punto cinco: Yo, como buena bruja, tengo un gato muy bonito, peludo y negro... se llama Maig.. que es Mayo en catalán. : ) .. va en serio no te tomo el pelo es el gato más bonito del mundo entero. Punto seis: Primero agregame!... Punto siete: sí que son pesaditos los puntos... Punto ocho: Soy feliiiiiz... t kiero.. eres la mejor" reviewera" k tengo...

Punto nueve:... se terminaron los puntos.

Ejem... adios!.. bueno.. hasta que me dejes otro review! El crucio te lo echaré yo a ti si nom te lees los libros de Bridget Jones ya mismo...

Pauline Potter: GRACIAS Muy buena idea la del fic, pero creo que te la he robado un poco... ups... pero este diario está saliendo más a mí que a Lily, así que s ti siempre te saldrá más personal...creo que deberias leerte los libros...

.o0kyoko0o: MUCHAS GRACIAS. A ver si te agregas a mi messenger de una vez! A mí la pareja Lily- Remus no me convence... es que no pegan mucho.. me gustan mucho como mejores amigos. 1 beso! Y gracias.

Martha Parker... ejem.. Marta.. porfaplis…. No me obliques a decir toterias… bueno.. vale... Lupin al poder! Jejeje ttimu mol kusinetaaa!

Vale Graciaaas a todaaas!…. sois mi inspiración... y ahora.. mj hace " aquello que hace el señor burns con los pulgares" y va a por el siguiente capitulo...


	4. Chapter 4

Diario Maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 4

Mary Jane:¡ Ya estoy aquí! ( eso era más bien a lo niña de polterigest). ¡¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Muy bien gente, como se que hay ganas de leer.. solo os diré dos cosas: A) a B) leer.

6 de febrero

Cafés:1, Pastelitos:0.

21:25

Mato a James Potter, mato a James Potter. Le odio y voy a matarle.

23:14

Lily va a tranquilizarse, Lily va a respirar hondo y calmarse, no, ¡no puedo!

Sirius Black sigue con la tontería de su mote. Y Potter... Potter, hoy sin que viniera a cuento, mientras repasábamos con Lupin, no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar por qué mote le ponía a él.

- Sí, dime que mote tengo yo.- en ese momento era Potter el de la sonrisa ridícula.

- ¿Qué más te da?

- Bueno... me hace ilusión.- sí, definitivamente, Potter sonrisa ridícula.

- Tienes demasiados... ¿Podemos seguir repasando por favor?

- No. – contestó Potter.

Lupin el traidor parecía disfrutar con la conversación, pero yo no, en absoluto.

- Dejadlo.

Cogí mis cosas y me fui a otra mesa.

Lupin, casi al instante se puso en pié y vino a calmarme. Sigo pensando que es un encanto, pero sigue defendiendo a Potter, lo cual le quita un montón de puntos. Dijo que hablaría con él, pero no volvió ninguno de los dos, así que seguí repasando, muy cabreada y muy tensa.

7 de febrero

Cafés: 2, pastelitos:0

Creo a los merodeadores, les creo porque hoy me he cruzado con Snape y me ha mirado como si fuera a mearse de risa en cualquier momento. Hombres, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos el resto de mi vida.

Bueno, a lo mejor sí con algún rico superestrella del pop.

9 de febrero

19:02

En la sala común. Ni café ni azúcar en todo el día.

Creo que voy a desmayarme, o a vomitar. No, voy a ir a buscar algo para comer en las cocinas.

22:03

He estado estudiando toda la santa tarde y hablando con Deidre, parece ser que sus padres van a colarla en el ministerio... será enchufada la muy... que suerte tiene...

Por cierto...

¿A que no sabes a quién me he encontrado en las cocinas?. Sí, parece que mi diario se está convirtiendo en su biografía en lugar de la mía, me he encontrado a mister cara bonita Potter. ¡Uh! Como si un... "mmmh...¿te enfadaste mucho el otro día?" fuera a hacerme volver al grupo de trabajo.

Me he comido un trozo de pan a tres metros de distancia de él. Sigo teniendo hambre... pero no voy a volver a bajar.

10 de febrero

Cafés: 2. Pastelitos:0 ( Ejem... unidades de chocolate: unas... ¿20? Mierda...)

Me va a venir la regla, lo sé, lo siento, porque cada milímetro de mi ser pide a voz en grito chocolate...mis cadera gritan ¡Chocolate! Mi estómago dice:¡ lléname de chocolate! En mi mente hay un montón de enanitos aztecas que, a pesar de ser ya capitalistas americanos, cantan y bailan honrando al dios del cacao.

Mi mundo por una presa de chocolate con leche, de aquel que se te deshace en la boca.

Mmmmmh... tengo sed.

11 de febrero

Mmmmmmh... (es un mmm... de placer... no demasiado intenso, no pienses mal...¬¬) Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre y, como este año no ha caído en fin de semana pues... no podemos sentarnos juntos junto al fuego y tomarnos una cerveza de verdad (que bourraixa que soy.. pero es como un ritual, des de que tenía 15 años, es el día de la cerveza) me ha mandado una por correo-lechuza, ¡¡mi padre me quiere!...

12 de febrero

Mmmmmmmh (¡ese no era placer!) Al parecer Dumbledore también me quiere, (nota para mi misma, no volver a poner la palabra "placer" junto a " Dumbledore" y el verbo " querer")... iba diciendo que, esta mañana, como es natural, estaba un poco resacosa y no me ha dicho absolutamente nada, ¿él lleva el tema del correo alcohólico?... Flitwich no la hubiera dejado pasar... no se no se.. no se que pensar del viejo verde... mmmm... blanco...

13 de febrero

Cafés: 3. Unidades de azúcar en general: unas tropecientasmilnosecuantocientas. ( lo que vienen a ser.. 13)

Echo de menos las sesiones de Lupin, pero mi orgullo vale más que 7 Lupins.

Black y Petigrew quieren saber de dónde saqué la cerveza... al igual se lo digo. Les tengo en el bolsillo con todo eso del contrabando, ellos, ¡los reyes de lo ilegal en el colegio!

Voy a matar a Snape. Lo he comprobado y leyó suficiente como para creer y chismorrear. No deja de reírse se mí cuando me ve. Le mato, le mato, voy a echarle al sauce boxeador, o a los lobos, o a los leones, como hacían los romanos. Que Zeus le tire un rayo encima por entrometido. Yo me lo cargo.

14 de febrero

Cafés:2, Unidades de grasa, azúcar y otros componentes creadores de gordura: 5. (ñam, ñam, ¡chocolate!) Número de parejas coqueteando y besándose por los pasillos que he visto hoy: 1000000000000000000000000000000000000... y alguna que me he dejado.

Número de regalos cutres de los que me he reído hoy: 100000000000000000000000000000000... y alguno que era demasiado estúpido y mi mente ha borrado ese recuerdo traumático de mi archivo de recuerdos traumáticos de San Valentín. Trauma del día: Nedd explicándole demasiado gráficamente a uno de sus amigos cuál iba a ser su regalo de San Valentín a su novia. (Demasiado fuerte para borrarlo de mi mente).

Mierda, no me acordaba de que se acercaba el maldito día de San Valentín.

Imagínate cual ha sido mi sorpresa al llegar a la sala común y que me cegara un destello rosa que salía de la chimenea, he pensado: " anda... ¡si es la misma decoración que en San Valentín!"... Definitivamente necesito otras vacaciones.

El único consuelo del día es que ninguno de mis queridos... (entiende el punto sarcástico de la frase) Merodeadores ha recibido ningún regalo ni postal de San Valentín... bueno...al menos ninguno material.

15 de febrero

Cafés: 4. Chocolatinas: 10. Veces que he pronunciado, mentalmente y en voz alta las frases: " Maldita Eva, madre de todos los hombres y culpable del río rojo de sangre que emana de mí" y " $/ regla".

Por lo demás ha sido un día post-San Valentín muy normal... número de cosas rosas que he visto como una prolongación de alguna pija estúpida: unos... 10000000000000.

Sobre lo demás...

No se que decir, al final de adivinación, con los zombis de Slytherin, he parado a Snape en el pasillo, nunca más le hablo. Le he parado justo en el instante en que se ha quedado solo... ahora que lo pienso, siempre está solo.

- Oye, Severus, ¿te divertiste con mi diario?- le dije pasando por su lado, dedicándole mi famosa mirada sarcástica.

Snape se paró a mi lado y sonrió con su sonrisa... Snape, no hay más descripción para esa sonrisa, es sonrisa Snape y punto, es como si quisiera matarte y a la vez estuviera contándote todo lo que piensa... ¿porqué no podré yo sonreír así?

- Lo suficiente para comprobar que estás de parte de quien no debes, Sangre Sucia.

¡Qué manía tiene! ¿No he tenido yo suficiente sangre por hoy? Sangre Sucia, Sangre Sucia, Sangre Sucia... voy a empezar a llamarle Snape " Sangre Desinfectada" o Snape " Sangre de Lejía" o Snape " Sangre ..." ahora que lo pienso... él tampoco es puramente mago. Así que va a tener que tragarse sus palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada, tú verás con quién te juntas.- ¡ahí estaba su sonrisa de nuevo!

- No te metas con mi vida, Slytherin, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

- Tienes razón, pero, yo solo digo que los merodeadores no son trigo limpio, así que ándate con cuidado, si no quieres acabar como casi acabo yo: de esqueleto devorado y colgado del sauce boxeador.

- No me seas macarra. – puse los ojos en blanco... sí tenía aire de zombi el chaval...

Pero al parecer, el zombi-punk-macarra se ofendió. De verdad me asustó, me cogió del brazo y me habló bajito al oído.

- Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces esos cuatro, pregúntales que tienen contra mí y lo que casi me hicieron.

- No seas estúpido, te tenían manía y eso es todo. Eran unos críos, Severus.

Pero me ignoró por completo.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a hace poco, hay juegos que terminan por dejar de ser juegos... no se si me entiendes... eso no te lo ha contado Lupin ¿verdad, claro, supongo que te tiene demasiada estima como para contarte sus trapos sucios, ¿no?

Le tuve que empujar para que me dejara del brazo. No me gustaron nada sus palabras, pero me gusta aún menos lo que puede significar.

Seguro que son ideas suyas, estúpidas chorradas de chicos, solo quiere que les coja manía a los Merodeadores.

16 de febrero.

Cafés: 1. Chocolatinas: 5. ( mi hambre instintiva de chocolate se está calmando poco a poco... muy poco a poco...)

Ha sido un día extraño, muy extraño. Para empezar, esta mañana me he despertado y parecía que mi flujo sanguíneo hacia el exterior estaba en huelga... extraño, pero... ¡hurra! No sea que después venga el torrente / cascadas del Niagara versión roja... he tomado mis precauciones. Raro... muy raro.

Creo que Lupin en realidad es una mujer y tiene la regla, solo que a ¿él?... si... "él" solo le dura un día... o... no se... pero estoy pensando, ( sí, de vez en cuando pienso en lugar de actuar por simple impulso destructivo,)...mmmmh... he estado pensando y este chico desaparece un día cada mes... y hoy no se ha presentado a clase. No me parece normal.

¡Uy!..me olvidaba... hoy a ocurrido algo mucho peor que mis pensamientos sobre que Lupin en realidad es hermafrodita y tiene la regla además de una serie de órganos que no debería tener:

He terminado repasando con Potter, sí, con el mismísimo James Potter. Se ha dignado a acercarse a mí, nada más y nada menos que en público, en pleno centro de la biblioteca, se ha acercado a preguntarme algo sobre la rebelión de los gigantes en la antigua Grecia.

Que, no me gusta parecer creída, pero se me da muy bien.

- Oye, Lily.- otra vez Lily... ¿no puede poner motes machistas a las chicas como hacen todos?- ¿Podrías ayudarme con Historia de la magia?

Me puso en frente los apuntes, con una ilustración de el Partenón siendo asaltado por gigantes Persas. Mi mente navegó a velocidad luz por una serie de situaciones posibles en que podría desembocar la charla, y mi mente se centró en una ecuación perfecta: mi sabiduría sobre la historia + ignorancia de Potter humillación Potter. Mmmmmh... iba a gritar malévolamente.. jijijijiijij ¡Sí, Potter siéntate por favor! En plan Bruja del este, pero solo asentí, intentando que mis planes no se vieran demasiado en mis ojos asentí para que se sentara.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, después de una hora y media de agradable conversación, no puedo mentir el muy capullo hasta fue "amable":

- Gracias, Lily.

Mi mente no podía asociar la palabra "gracias" y mi nombre, seguidas y saliendo de su boca. Respiré hondo.

- No... ha... sido... nada.- sonrisa falsa estilo Petunia en mis labios y un brillo muy extraño en los suyos: de verdad me estaba dando las gracias, de verdad se había reído de mi broma sobre que las columnas del Partenón , solo eran los bastoncitos para los dientes de los gigantes...

Definitivamente un día raro... muy raro... y la señora de rojo sigue sin volver...¡viva!

17 de febrero

Cafés:1. Chocolatinas: 3. Pastelitos, recién descubiertos, de chocolate: 3.

12:53. Lupin sigue con dolores femeninos, Deidre me ha dicho, que le han dicho que en realidad tiene insomnio... ¡y una mierda!... eso lo arreglan con una pocioncita para dormir, a lo mejor, en realidad es un agente / auror secreto y se pasa toda la noche hablando con mafiosos-magos o ayudando al ministerio a frenar al Malo Malísimo.

22: 34. Otro café y media chocolatina. Snape es un hijo de Troll, un palo de escoba con un montón de lana negra en la parte superior.

Le he encontrado charlando con algún estúpido del que se querría ganar su confianza... le oí antes de que me viera... y estaba poniéndome más verde que el estandarte de Slytherin...

Pasé a su lado dándole un codazo y vino a seguirme media hora más tarde.. después de soltar la gran carcajada.

No me paré ni un segundo, dejé que me siguiera por el pasillo, aunque no sabía ni yo sabía a dónde iba.

- Tú tampoco tienes porqué decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Sangre Sucia.

- ¿Dejaras de llamarme así alguna vez?- mi sonrisa de ironía fue mucho mejor que su sonrisa... Snape.

- No creo que te merezcas otro nombre. – ahora sí me paré.

Dije que no con la cabeza y le miré como si fuera su madre y él acabara de suspender todas las asignaturas. No valía la pena llamarle sangre sucia a él también.

- Déjame en paz. – le solté y volví a ponerme a andar hacia ninguna parte, pero se ve que el niño tenía ganas de juerga y me siguió otra vez.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que son esos estúpidos, me oyes, Lily.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con que estuviera llamándome estúpida paranoica a mis espaldas?

Me giré hacia él como si me estuviera diciendo que McGonaggall estaba embarazada.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¡ si sabes mi nombre!

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí andando a prisa. Pero no me siguió.

- ¿No te has preguntado porqué Lupin falta una vez al mes a clase?

Entonces me paré. No podía creer lo que el muy inútil estaba haciendo. Aquello ya era el colmo, el muy zombi, además de imbécil, se creía uno de los hermanos Grimm.

- ¿Te crees muy listo verdad?- le dije tranquilamente y sin darme la vuelta- Pero ahora me doy cuenta, no se porqué creí que no eras tan imbécil, Snape, no eres más que un cobarde cuentista. – risita despectiva por mi parte, y seguro que él se quedó a cuadros, o a topitos, o a rayas...

El muy imbécil se cree el rey del mambo. ¿Él que sabrá de las indisposiciones femeninas de Lupin? El día en que le venga la regla ya hablaremos.

Mary Jane: Lo sé, capítulo corto, pero precede a otro muuuucho más divertido.. jajjajajaja... (mj rie posesa como ella y Voldemort saben reír).

Allá van los reviews:

Sally- Malfoy: Mmmmm... ups…. Gracias!…. yo solía hacer eso de renovar cada… tres meses, tengo un fic que no lo he llegado a renovar nunca…Danierl Cleaver es... como mi exnovio, que sirve para pasar el rato y después lo tiras como un clinex usado...Lily se lía a su tiempo.. tranquila... no hay prisas para eso... aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que hacer James para ganarse la confianza de Lily, y Lily aún tiene que descubrir y aceptar que James no es tan mal chico y que hasta puede que le guste...No me gusta la idea de Lily hablando de la minifalda con Daniel Cleaver, o cualquier híbrido parecido. ¿Qué quieres decir con que si escribo otra cosa?... mmmm.. bueno... he intentado escribir alguna cosa que no implique personajes de alquiler... pero no me sale nada serio, todo es humor, así que, supongo que este es mi ensayo para una versión de Bridget Jones en joven,. Auque no pase de los libros esos con las páginas rosa para niñas de 11 años... Si quieres agregame en el messenger y te pasaré alguna de mis historias raras sin personajes alquilados.

Arabelaweasley: Bienvenida de nuevo a la red... espero que en un año no te hayas perdido nada. Enrollate cuanto quieras en mis reviews.. me hacen más ilusión ... gracias, gracias y gracias por el review.. ¿qué te parece este capítulo?... no es mi favorito la verdad... el siguiente es muuuuy guay.. pero no puedo publicarlos todos de golpe!... me moriría, porque después pediríais más y no tendría material... bueno.. ala.. adiós! 1 beso..

Cammiel: Creo que te he hecho caso con lo de los diálogos, ahora lily no suelta el graaaan rollo y ya está... y en el siguiente capítulo hay mucho más diálogo... un personaje nuevo y... bueno... algo de mágia entre Potter y Lily... (suspiro de enamorada)... adiós! Y gracias!

Alis Black: Ejem... ¡LAS MUJERES AL PODER! Tenía que decirlo. James es un encanto, y van a haber muchos momentos de súper descripción de James, porque tiene que ir cambiando la manera en que Lily le ve.. gracias y hasta otro review... si es que me lo envías.. ejem, ejem...

Marghi: graciaas! X el review y por tenerme en favoritos:P Sí que pone de buen humor el fic... es cierto... ahí va tu siguiente capítulo besos y muchas gracias!

o0kyoko0o: James, el gran rey del mundo, por encima de Alejandro Magno... James sí que es un sex-symbol... ai... quién lo pillara!...Snape es como... como... como... no hay comparación para alguien tan horrible... le odio. Mi diario está protegido con contraseña! Y en mi ordenador bien guardadito.. jajaja! Gracias x el reveiw!

Edysey: Lily soy yo, pero en el munco mágico y con una hermana locamente muggle y con un padre adorable.. y con un futuro marido envidiablemente perfecto... (suspiro)...Sí, lo se... estoy como una cabra...Peter Petigrew... por mi se podría morir.. es aquél personaje silencioso que después termina por ser un engendro horripilante... ya le haré decir alguna cosa.. pobrecito...Gracias por el review!

Elanta: Yo también me río mucho cuando lo escribo... tengo cada ocurrencia que me paso 15 minutos riéndome sola... mis padres no sospechan que estoy como una cabra.. mis padres ya lo saben y lo aceptan... pobrecitos. Mi humor... es un poco patético, es... simplemente encontrarle la parte humorística a las cosas... las comparaciones se me dan bien.. creo... y lo mejor es llevar las cosas al extremo.. por ejemplo, hay un poema muy famoso de Quevedo que siempre me recuerda a Snape...y exagera un montón.. " Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado..."... bueno... el caso es exagerar las cosas... me encanta... Graciaas!.. Te recomiendo que te leas " mi vida como Draco Malfoy" de boni... es lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a humor... me lo ha pegado ella...


	5. Chapter 5

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 5

Mary Jane: ¡TATATAXÁN TAXÁAAAAAN!… JAJAJA Vale, vale, ya me callo los comentarios al final... sí, sí, ya lo se, me callo, me callo, ya podéis leer... me callo, tranqui tronki que me callo, ya no digo nada más, ya os dejo leer... ya me callo, yo soy como una tumba..mmm... vale, que sí, que me calle de una vez...jijijiji... ¡ah! Por cierto... quería solo hacer un comentario... como he decidido no poner títulos a los capítulos... solo os diré como llamaría a este: Kirce... la bestia rosa... jajaja... hasta ahora...

18 de febrero

Cafés: 5 (por culpa de Sirius Black). Chocolatinas: 2.

Lily se está convirtiendo en una maníaca homicida.

Personas a las que tengo que matar: Snape, Sirius, Potter y Petunia.

No he podido hablar con Lupin, pero me he pasado toda la mañana en las nubes, pensando en qué podía pasarle para saltarse clase una vez al mes, así que mañana le explicaré lo que se ha perdido y él me explicará qué narices hemos hecho hoy.

Solo le he dicho a Sirius que Lupin parecía cansado, a modo de simple comentario, pero entonces él se ha pasado el día con entero con la bromita... " Lily, ¿Has dormido hoy, te veo cansada, ¿te he dicho ya que deberías dormir un poco más?"...es lo más pesado del mundo entero. Por eso me he tomado 5 cafés. Uno tras otro delante suyo... moriré de exceso de cafeína... o algo así.

19 de febrero.

Lupin me esquiva, no se porqué cada vez que me acerco tiene algo que hacer y aún no le he podido preguntar por sus dos ausencias. No lo entiendo.

Deidre se ha buscado otro chico para pasar el rato... si a eso se le puede llamar pasar el rato, porque creo que ni siquiera la deja estudiar.

21 de febrero

Cafés: 3. Chocolatinas: 1

Potter, el señor increíble, me ha explicado que Lupin tenía un pequeño problema para dormir, cosa que me he tomado a cachondeo.

- Potter, ¿puedes hacer el favor de no tomarme el pelo?- le dije entre risas.

- No, porque no te estoy tomando el pelo.

- Ya.

Pero entonces vi a Lupin y me dirigí directamente a él.

- Oye, Lupin, Atenea versión masculina. ¿Podrías decirme porqué has desaparecido estos días?

Me miró desconcertado, miró a James que estaba detrás de mi.

- No podía dormir, no se qué me pasa, llevo unos días que ni las pociones me ayudan a dormir.

- Muy bien.- asentí sonriente.

Hice ver que me lo creía.

22 de febrero.

Cafés: 3. Chocolatinas: 0. (Soy una diosa anti-grasa.)

He estado repasando mentalmente lo que ocurrió ayer, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica por lo que me dijo Snape.

Mañana seguiré repasando con ellos y como si nada hubiera pasado.

23 de febrero

Cafés: 1. Chocolatinas: 2.

Mi vida es como ver un culebrón sin participar en él. Por una casualidad de estas de la vida, estaba yo en una de las mesas de la sala común cuando de repente vino una arpía, rubia y pomposa, que se movía como si paseara por una pasarela, (hasta vi como el pelo se le echaba hacia atrás con el soplido de un viento inexistente). Se paseó una y otra vez por delante nuestro, como si quisiera que la miráramos posar, andando: hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Hasta que, creo que al ver que ni le prestábamos atención dio la vuelta y se puso justo detrás de Potter. No he visto insinuaciones peores, de verdad, debía de estar muy desesperada. Pasó las manos por los hombros de Potter y bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla justo a su lado.

- ¿Qué estudias?- le preguntó como si en realidad estuviera diciendo: " ¿quieres que te ate a la cama esta noche?". PA-TE-TI-CA.

Potter tragó saliva, lo vi hasta por detrás de la larga cabellera rubia de la arpía- gorgona (bicho mitológico con serpientes en la cabeza... por si vas mal de mitología). Sin embargo, el muy..., contestó con voz melosa y acaramelada.

- Monstruos antiguos, Kirce.

"Seguro que sales tú, bomba rubia" pensé. " Tu especie, que gracias a Zeus, está en peligro de existencia"

Le susurró algo que no pude entender al oído. RI-DI-CU-LA.

- Estoy estudiando con mis amigos, Kirce, hablaremos más tarde, ¿vale?

Volvió a susurrar, miré a Lupin, que creo que tenía la misma cara de alucine cósmico que yo. Solo que a él le divertía.

Entonces se puso en pié y su melena pasó a segundo plano, y me di cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto... es decir... es que ahora se ve que las botas de plataforma y tacón de color rosa chillón combinan perfectamente con la túnica negra de la escuela.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña con coletas que la ponen en una clase de mayores.

La chica desapareció por el agujero del retrato. Miré a Lupin, miré a Potter, Potter desvió su mirada hacia el libro, tosí, un poco falsamente y cambié de tema.

- ¿Vosotros sabíais que hay casos de semi-cruce entre arpías y veelas?- sí, comentario ridículo, sobretodo porque aquello no era exactamente un cambio de tema.

Soy una niña de siete años en una clase para adolescentes hormonalmente sobrecargados.

25 de febrero

Cafés: 3. Chocolatinas: 0. Pastelitos: 0. Me he adelgazado, al menos 2 kilos en 2 días.

Han volado miradas, han volado indirectas, han volado gestos, esa chica lleva a Potter de culo, pero me da absolutamente igual, porque es totalmente libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, amorosa, profesional y todo lo demás.

Deidre ha vuelto a romper con el famoso chico de pasar el rato. Llanto, llanto, mocos, pañuelo, frasecita melancólica, grito de guerra al estilo " los hombres son idiotas", y más llanto. Mi vida es un culebrón, soy la mujer que cuidaba de Julieta, una vieja amargada que no hace más que callarse el culebrón.

27 de febrero.

Cafés: 1. Unidades de grasa: 2.

Me estoy volviendo una Sílfide. Lupin dice que cada día estoy más guapa, pero que me ve poco animada. Lo dice para que me sonroje y sonría, pero estoy volviendo a caer en un abismo de inexpresividad. ¿Cómo lo hace Lupin para que eso parezca normal en él?

Hay problemas en el mundo mágico, sí, al parecer... da igual, el caso es que Dumbledore se va de vez en cuando de Hogwarts y eso a mi no me gusta para nada.

1 de marzo

Cafés: 2. Unidades de grasa y otras cosas malas para la salud: 4. (Estoy recuperando calorías.) Veces que he visto a Kirce Rosa Chicle pasearse por delante de nosotros mientras estudiábamos: 15 en menos de 2 días. Y para colmo ha vuelto el monstruo rojo y ahora me duele todo, además ha vuelto a media clase con Slughorn. "¡#-¬& Regla!".

Kirce es muy simpática (espero que entiendas la ironía), es como intentar hablar con un contestador automático que solo sabe hablar de productos de maquillaje, hoy se ha sentado por 3era vez entre Potter y yo y se ha puesto a comentar lo importante que es hoy en día la crema mágica de Mrs. Blint para las ojeras, me ha mirado a mí disimuladamente (ironía de nuevo), y ha seguido hablando con Potter a solas como si nadie más existiera.

Buf...

2 de marzo

Cafés: 2. Chocolate: 2 pastelitos.

Hoy, Kirce, la adorable pierni- larga se ha acercado a mí como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y me ha quitado el café de las manos como si beber café fuera pecado gritando como una loca: " eso te va a poner los dientes amarillos". ¿No me digas? Estuve a punto de decirle, creía que si bebías mucho café se te volvían rosa y hacían juego con tus botas. Tras lo que se ha puesto a leerme mi horóscopo de la semana en una revista cutre del corazón.

- " Tendrás muchas sorpresas sobre ti misma, te auto superarás y romperás muchas barreras"- sonrisa falsa de mi parte, sonrisa estúpida de la suya.

- Oye, Kirce.. y... ¿para qué me lees mi horóscopo?- pregunté como si quisiera, de verdad saberlo.

- Es que estoy empezando a hablar con los amigos de James, claro, así me integro a su día a día.- me dijo con una mano en el pecho, como si supusiera un graaaan esfuerzo.

4 de marzo

Cafés : 0 (wow.. ni yo me lo creo). Chocolatinas: 0. (wow... lo mismo digo)

Soy la reina, la diosa de las diosas. Soy... popular y perfecta, soy, la reina intelectual de Gryffindor... tengo club de fans ( compuesto por Deidre, Sirius, Lupin y Petigrew... pero algo es algo)... jijijij... voy a contarte que ha ocurrido.

Resulta que, hoy, aunque un poco más relajados, estábamos Potter, Lupin y yo discutiendo y riéndonos de todo, es decir... que hablábamos del machismo mágico, ( por cierto...Potter tiene una idea del feminismo totalmente equivocada, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?... es un chico. Aunque creo que se lo he dejado bastante claro ) El caso es que me lo estaba pasando bien con mis amigos, cuando de repente un palo de escoba, puesto al revés y pintado de un rosa chicle chillón se acercó a nosotros justo cuando yo, reina, diosa, reina de las amazonas, tenía el protagonismo en la conversación.

- Pero a ver, Potter, - Potter entornó los ojos otra vez, cansado de que le repitiera aquello 3 veces por minuto- te estoy diciendo que fe-mi-nis-mo no es el contrario de machismo, es igualdad, no superioridad.

- Y dale, - Lupin se estaba empezando a cansar- ¿ cuántas veces lo has dicho ya Lily?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Yo no pensara que fuera así, maestra de la reivindicación femenina.- se disculpó Potter con una expresión de ironía en la cara. Y entonces, el rey de la ignorancia sexista la vio y entornó los ojos. Me giré hacia Lupin, de espaldas a la bomba rubia, le hice un gesto con la cabeza y le susurré:

- Viene el monstruo.

Potter me oyó y se puso a reír.

- ¿Te ríes de mí guapo?- dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos la muy...

- No, Kirce.

¡Machistaimbécilmentirosoestúpidohipócrita!

- ¿Qué estudias hoy James?- melena rubia que se gira para darle un beso en la mejilla al machista hipócrita y me da en toda la cara.

- El papel de la bruja en el gobierno.

- Interesante.

No quería ver lo que había al otro lado de la cortina amarilla de pelo. Abrí la boca pero no dije nada. Lupin me miró a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Volví a abrir la boca pero seguí sin decir nada.

No podía más.

- Perdona, Kirce.- dije con toda naturalidad.

Tardó, al menos, cinco segundos en girarse hacia mí.

- ¿Sí?- dijo mirándome como si fuera un conejito de pascua en plena celebración de navidad.

- Si no te importa, estamos estudiando.

- ¿Y?- se ve que es de aquellas que se lo tienes que dar todo masticadito.

Respiré hondo, veía la cara de anonado, pero cansado de Potter, vi a Lupin como se reía, no pude más, bendito sea mi instinto de superación de la sociedad.

- Que estamos discutiendo algo más importante que el color que combina mejor con tus botas nuevas.

Sonrió como si estuviera hablando con una niña vestida de hada en carnaval.

- Supongo que un pequeño descanso no hará daño, ¿verdad Evantis?

Tosí, casi me temblaban las manos, iba a pegarle o... a hacer algo, y sucedió. Me convertí como por arte de magia en una sufragista de principios de siglo reivindicando mis derechos. Vi a Sirius acercarse al ver mi cara transformarse de rabia.

- Perdona que te cuestione, preciosa, pero creo que tienes un pequeño problema de integración. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos estudiando?

- Sí.- dijo algo enfadada y volvió a mirar a Potter.

- No se si lo has entendido, bonita.- dije volviendo a darle un golpecito en el hombro.

Se giró, esta vez cabreada de verdad- Te lo haré más fácil. Mo-les-tas.

Su cara fue lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida, pero volvió otra vez a girarse hacia Potter.

- ¿Molesto, James?

Potter se debatía entre la risa y... la risa. Estaba dejándola en ridículo y ahora este hipócrita lo echaría a perder, pensé, pero no, James Potter me miró a mí, miró a Lupin y dijo:

- Sí, Kirce, molestas. – sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Le sonreí al héroe del día y volví a mirar a la melena rubia mientras se giraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por cierto, Kirce, me llamo Lily Evans, si no te importa.

Para cuando le dije a Kirce, la reina rosa, que molestaba, Sirius ya estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa. Tengo club de fans.

5 de marzo

Cafés: 2. Pastelitos y otras chorradas: 0.

James Potter, repito de nuevo, James Potter me ha agradecido mi intrusión de ayer. Bueno... no exactamente... agradecido. Mmmmh...

Me ha parado por el pasillo como si tuviera prisa y me ha soltado:

- Muy bonito lo de ayer, pero no hacía falta, me reí mucho.

¿Eso era un... agradecimiento... o... una bronca? Hombres... no hay quien los entienda.

6 de marzo

Cafés: 3. Pastelitos y otras fuentes de asquerosa grasa: unas 200... que asco... voy a vomitar... no voy a comer cruasanes de chocolate nunca más en mi vida.

Deidre, Diane (al parecer, eterna enemiga de Kirce), Lupin, Black, Petigrew, y algún otro agregado que haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto a moi... (creo que es yo en francés pero suena más bien a muá... vamos como si tirara un beso al aire)... que soy la chica de moda.. jejeje... han formado involuntariamente mi club de fans, es decir, un circulo cerrado de amigos que cada tarde se sientan a mi alrededor y hablan de cosas más importantes que la calidad de los champús de marca. Qué egocéntrica que soy, no es mi club de fans, pero sí todo lo demás.

Se terminó el Capítulo por hoy...

Mary Jane... ¿Qué os ha parecido Kirce? Está inspirada en más de una chica que conozco... bueno... conocía...

¡¡NECESITO QUE ME HAGÁIS UN FAVOR! PORFA, PORFA, PORFA:

Necesito que me dejéis un review con todo lo que os pone nerviosas, os revienta, os da ganas de matar a alguien.. etc... de los personajes o de personajes de vuestro propio ambiente, o de vuestra escuela... se que estoy rompiendo las normas del autor principiante... pero es solo para sacar alguna idea, es para acordarme de qué me saca a mí de quicio... ¡¡¡pliss! Gracias, os quiero...

Y ahora... los ¡¡reviews! Muajjaajajajjaa... esta es mi parte favoritaaaaaa

Paula: Me alegro de que te guste, de verdad, muchas gracias por el Review. Muchas muchas muchas gracias.

Sally-Malfoy:... MJ se pone a llorar como un bebé... porqué no te conectas nunca?¿?¿?¿?¿... sniff... sniff... ¿¡qué más da? El caso es que, sí de toda la vida he querido escribir, pero, a fin de cuentas lo único que se me da un poco bien son las parodias de la vida cotidiana... y tampoco... mi madre dice que terminaré en el Club de la Comédia... 1 beso y muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Carolina de Black: MJ se come las mayúsculas con patatas y ketxup... por poco que sea un revies me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad... muchas gracias, ahí va otro capítulo, como con todo el mundo, espero que te haya gustado.. 1 beso..

Mara black de Lupin: ejem... yo hace siglos que no me peso, la verdad, y hace siglos que no piso un gimnasio, la verdad... y si quieres que sea sincera y te diga la verdad... lo importante es que cuando me miro el espejo, estoy contenta de lo que soy, sí, me sobran unos quilos, me encanta el chocolate, pero no soy tan fea ni tan gorda como podría ser, ¡y tengo unos reviewers fantásticos! Básicamente eso es lo que más me anima. Sobretodo los Reviews...¡¡¡uyiii! el baloncesto molaaa... me encanta me encanta me encanta... ejem... SÍ te torturo a propósito... me refiero a lo de los capítulos cortos... ejem.. no tengo tu e-mail... sniff sniff...

Lenne: Léete los libros de Bridget Jones... son lo mejor,¡¡¡¡¡ muchas gracias por el review!

Edysev: Me encanta que te encante, porque con un review como ese yo me quedo encantada toda la encantadora semana... gracias, de verdad... 1 beso... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho...


	6. Chapter 6

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Mary Jane: Bien, a mi entender, es decir, mi conciencia auto-crítica cree que este capítulo es un poco flojo ... da igual... leedlo y me decís que os parece.. ¡PORFI!

Venga... que no estará tan mal... (MJ.. a la próxima te callas...)

8 de marzo

Cafés:0. Pastelitos: 0. (Soy una santa con mucho sueño).

Mi club de amigos es genial, ¡ah, por cierto, hay un nuevo integrante, el maravilloso, el impresionante, el estúpido, egocéntrico y nuevamente soltero: James Potter. El muy tonto del culo ahora dice que Kirce nunca fue su chica, que la pobre muchacha estaba obsesionada con él y que él la dejaba obsesionarse... seguro que él le estaba dando filtro amoroso para desayunar cada día.

Diane resulta ser una adquisición interesante, es muy simpática, bueno.. más que simpática graciosa, tiene el pelo cortado por debajo de la oreja y cuando se ríe y se despeina tiene un aire de niña, pero es muy seria, de verdad, he descubierto que es una feminista renegada, igual que yo. Así que nos pasamos, al menos, diez minutos de cada clase pensando en qué comentario feminista puede contrariar a los chicos para sacarlos de sus casillas.

Soy la reina, nos hemos pasado, al menos dos días enteros conmemorando mi lucha contra la idiotez pija.

9 de marzo

Cafés: 3. Chocolate: 0 porciones... ¡¡mejorando!

Jijijijiji... risita a lo bruja del este.

Discusión del siglo con el club. Jijijiji. Da igual, ya te lo contaré, lo importante de hoy es que está puesta y fijada la boda de mi hermana y no voy a poder ir... ¡Quiero ver a mi padre! Y reírme con él de los invitados, como en todas las bodas...

10 de marzo

Café: 0. Chocolate... mmmm... un precioso trozo de pastel.

Lupin es, y siempre será un encanto. No me acordaba de que era su cumpleaños, pero hemos salido del bache insinuando que iba a venir por correo, y le hemos comprado unos guantes de piel... un poco tarde, y por correo, pero creo que le han hecho ilusión. Es un encanto.

11 de marzo

Cafés: no los he contado, estaba demasiado dormida. Grasa: 0 jijijiji

Hoy me he quemado todo el esófago con el café por tragar de golpe cuando he visto que Kirce pasaba por delante de Potter sin decirle nada y mirándole con superioridad, Potter se ha reído un rato cuando me ha visto casi morirme, eso no era café ¡era aceite hirviendo! Potter tiene la gracia en el...

Diane dice que antes de ser la genio rosa, Kirce era una de sus mejores amigas, pero que hace unos años ya no se tragaban, pobre Diane, arrancada de las entrañas de la moda, el buen gusto y la elegancia de la ropa rosa, para ir a parar al club de Lily Evans y compañía, pobrecita, que pena me da. (Nótese la ironía).

Estoy en mi habitación y tendría que darme una ducha, pero creo que me esperaré a que vuelva Deidre, porque no me atrevo a dejar algo tan valioso como mi diario solo y desamparado.

Lupin, Diane y yo hemos formado una especie de mini club en el club, pero creo que me tendré que auto-excluir de ese mini-club... jajaja... verás, estábamos hablando tranquilamente sobre Kirce, es decir... poniéndola en ridículo a sus espaldas y generalmente burlándonos de los monstruos de la pijería en general cuando...

- Y además, creo que llevaba un poco de relleno en el sostén.- dijo Diane.

Un rumor de tabú hundió a los chicos en la miseria, excepto, a lo mejor Potter que soltó un ligero "Sí".

- Y, ¿tú como lo sabes?- le pregunté al rey de los solteros.

- ¿Un poco?- preguntó Sirius riendo e ignorándome completamente - yo diría que todo el puñetero cajón de los calcetines.

Risa general.

- Sigo queriendo saber porqué James ha dicho que sí con tanta rotundidad.- dije segura de mí misma.

Los momentos como este se están poniendo de moda en el club...

- ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?- preguntó ¿el muy ... no podía pensarlo como hace todo el mundo y callarse la pregunta?

Pero mi sagacidad es más rápida.

- Desde que sabes si Kirce lleva relleno o no...

Sagacidad, dominio verbal, rapidez intelectual, llámalo como quieras, pero me sentó de maravilla.

- Por cierto, - cambio de tema completamente oportuno por parte de Lupin- ¿qué tal si nos organizamos un viajecito de fin de curso los...- se paró para contar...- los ocho?

- Yo no puedo, tengo que quedarme con mi padre, voy a trabajar en verano.- contesté.

- Yo tampoco,- dijo Deidre- mis padres quieren que les ayude a terminar de organizar la tienda de mi hermano... me estoy cansando de él.

Deidre tiene un hermano mayor, Gwyn, que va a montar una tienda de animales domésticos mágicos, además de su propia consulta veterinaria... ¡es tan tremendamente guapo!... y intelectual, y atractivo...

Una avalancha de " yo no puedo" le cayó a Lupin encima.

- Entonces ¿seríamos...?

- Diane y tú.- dijo Potter.

Se miraron, o lo intentaron, bajaron la mirada, Lupin se rascó la frente para disimular, Diane enrojeció un poco... de pronto y sin venir a cuento me los imaginé en una isla paradisíaca de viaje de novios, uno sentado al lado del otro, en una hamaca, con el bañador y con la misma cara de... ¿Tú también crees que nos han emparejado? Sin decir ni hacer nada. Entonces me imaginé lo que podría llegar a pasar entre ellos dos en una isla del Caribe. Y me dio la risa tonta.

No podía parar, me reía y reía a lo jijijijijiji... versión posesa- maníaca- loca de manicómio, pude ver como me miraban todos, sí... como mirarían a una posesa-maníaca- loca de manicómio riendo como tal. Luego Sirius explotó de risa y la mía se fue calmando hasta que era un murmullo por debajo del torrente ensordecedor de carcajadas de Sirius.

- Sirius- le dije, pero no me oyó- SIRIUS.- Sirius seguía riendo, me miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Tú de qué te ríes?- le pregunté.

- No lo sé. – y se calmó de golpe- ¡Pero no puedo parar! -Y se puso a reír otra vez

Este hombre no está muy bien de la cabeza que digamos. A lo mejor le ha asaltado alguna paranoia como las mías, en el momento más inoportuno.

Me voy a la ducha.

12 de marzo

Cafés: 3. Chocolate: un cuadradito de aquellos pequeñitos. (Es que Diane se estaba comiendo una chocolatina y se me hacía la boca agua)

Mañana es sábado... me alegraría si no fuera porque tengo una montaña de deberes sobre mi baúl, no puedo ni abrirlo para coger los libros antes de irme a dormir. Aunque últimamente ni duermo.

Me veo dentro de diez años en un apartamento de Londres con unos doce gatos a mi alrededor y gritando que quiero rehacer mi vida y comprarme un perro. Ups, ha llegado Deidre.

13 de marzo

Chocolate: 0... los cafés...mmmmm...Dumbledore cree que soy una maníaca obsesiva, me ha pillado hoy 3 veces bebiendo café a toda prisa y quemándome de nuevo el esófago.

Aguanto a Deidre, aguanto a Sirius Black... con lo que no puedo es con la combinación de ambos...Imagínate hacer de canguro de dos niños inaguantables, pero que además no se aguantan entre ellos. Son como críos los dos.

14 de marzo

Café: 1. Chocolate: suficiente para una semana entera... o dos.

Un poco... no, MUY cansada. Ya ves, un solo café hoy... si no estoy cansada es que estoy enferma...

Cosas importantes del día:

a) Paliza verbal a los merodeadores, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre si se la merecían, Sirius sí se la merecía, es un crío.

Estábamos en el club, mejor dicho, en unos sillones que hay cerca de la sala común, entraríamos en la sala, pero Diane es de Ravenclaw.

Petigrew comentaba que su madre siempre había llevado los pantalones en casa, a lo que le respondí que entonces eso sí era una casa bien llevada.

Sirius me miró con cara de gili...

- Eso dependerá de la madre de la que estemos hablando.

- Ya...- pero no pude evitar susurrar son que me oyera- machista...

- ¿Perdón?- uuuuuui... que miedo... saltó la bestia...

- Machista.- dije como si le estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa sin importancia.

- ¿Me estás llamando machista?- preguntó el... hombre tenía que ser...

- Pues estoy a punto de cambiarte de mote y llamarte Sirius el Sordo.

- Muy aguda.- dijo Sirius- Pero te puedo asegurar que mi madre no es de las que lleva mejor la casa que digamos.

- Puede ser, y mi padre es el único en casa y seguro que la lleva mejor que la mitad de los matrimonios.

Mucha comprensión... pero nos estábamos matando con la mirada. Hasta que.. no se como... Me encontré peleándome no solo con Sirius sino también con Lupin y Potter.

- ¡Otro machista!- dijo Diane a Potter.

- ¡Otra feminista!- saltó Sirius.

- Gracias por el piropo.- contestó Diane.

Me reí de la cara de Sirius, por lo menos tres minutos enteros.

- Potter, el problema es que feminismo no es lo mismo que machismo... no se si lo entenderás alguna vez.

Total que... les matamos. Grupo de feministas:1. Merodeadores...mmmm... hay un problema con esta puntuación... pondría un cero... pero... es que... me estoy quedando sin uñas... el problema de la valoración de esta puntuación es... el segundo suceso del día:

b) Después de la gran paliza verbal, Diane se fue enfurruñada escaleras arriba, con lo que yo no tuve más remedio que esperar a Deidre con el pobre humillado Potter, Lupin se fue persiguiendo a Diane por sus apuntes de Pociones y Sirius le dijo a Potter no se qué de un gato... ( prefiero no saber de qué hablaba y no tener nada que ver con el posible código en clave en el que hablaban... ).

Potter se sentó en el sillón de al lado, pensativo. Le oí susurrar:

- Feminismo es igualdad, no superioridad.- ¡ja! Pensé que al final se lo había aprendido, había logrado un imposible... un hombre diciendo las palabras que tooooooooodos deberían aprender. Me reí, de puro triunfo, y me giré para verle la cara de filósofo de la Escuela de Atenas. Sacudió la cabeza y me devolvió la mirada.

- Te ha costado entenderlo, ¿no?- le dije.

- No es que no lo entendiera.- dijo con el mismo aire pensativo de hacía dos segundos- es que es divertido ver como te... os ponéis nerviosas reivindicándolo.

¡¿TE... OS!

Mi cara era... un poema de Shakespeare, creo que algún monólogo aburrido de Hamlet, mi mandíbula se había muerto de golpe.

Vi a Deidre aparecer por el pasillo, tenía tutoría con McGonaggall, Potter se puso en pié.

- Bueno, te dejo.- dijo, seguro que por dentro se imaginaba a si mismo aceptando alguna especie de premio a la mejor frase inoportuna y molesta de la historia- Por cierto, ¿tú también crees que no deberían haber mujeres presidente?... es como si los hombres nos dedicáramos a cocinar...

Sonrisita triunfal y estúpida, me sale humo por las orejas. Y cuando voy a levantar la mirada se va.

Lily va a respirar hondo... Potter: 1, Lily... un atisbo de triunfo convertido en arena.

16 de marzo.

Cafés: 3. Grasa: nada en absoluto...

10:13 No voy a traumatizarme por lo de ayer, fue un comentarios sin importancia de parte de un neandertal sin importancia y, es más le voy a decir su verdadero mote a Potter. Aunque ni yo se cual de ellos.

21:19 Mmmmm... me he subido un bocadillo de queso de la cocina... ñam... no entiendo como pueden esas sílfides como Kirce no comer nada en todo el día... bueno.. nada, nada de nada no comen... se pasan el día comiéndose la boca de la mitad de jugadores de Quiddich del equipo... Potter incluido. Estaba yo tan tranquila en el pasillo, esperando a que Lupin volviera del estadio para preguntarle... ese es otro tema de hoy... para preguntarle por Diane y él...ejem.. bueno... eso... que vi a Potter agarrado de la cintura de una giganta esbelta con unos tacones más altos que el mismo Potter.

En fin... él sabrá lo que se hace... pero lo extraño es que cuando me ha visto salir de la nada para ir directamente a hablar con Lupin... da igual la cara que haya puesto porque.. a fin de cuentas... ¿Qué más me da?

22:07 No he encontrado a Lupin, de hecho, no le he visto en todo el día... otra vez... genial...

17 de marzo

Cafés: me he olvidado de contarlos. Grasa... ¡yo que se!

He hablado con Potter, porque Lupin sigue sin aparecer y si de verdad quieren seguir en el club... da igual... hablo como si fuera la primera ministra de magia.

Ha sido algo así:

- Oye Potter, ¿Tienes idea de dónde está Lupin?

- Sí, tengo idea.- dijo abriendo la mochila y pasando absoluta y rematadamente de mí.

Silencio solo quebrado por la pluma de Potter. Mmmmmm... incómodo silencio. Le miro, sigue mirando sus apuntes... toso... silencio... vuelvo a toser... Expesiones estúpidas de aburrimiento y cansancio que él ni vio. Miro por la ventana... toso... vuelvo a toser...

- ¿Quieres un caramelo?

- No, - más tos, ¿sabes el dichoso momento en el que un poco de saliva se te atraganta y parece que te vayas a morir de la rabia? Pues eso... tos, tos, tos y más tos. Y casi toda la biblioteca girándose a mirarme.

James se rió de mí directamente.

- ¿De verdad no quieres un caramelo?- dijo él poniéndose en pié.

- ¡No!- eso fue en voz de ultratumba...

Silencio, risa, humillación. Una profesora mandándonos silencio. Mierda.

Respiré hondo, aunque no me calmé en absoluto.

- Pero... ¿tú te crees que yo soy imbécil?

- A veces...- dijo Potter con cara de asustado.

Tiré de él para que se sentara.

Y la versión de mí misma que se pasa el día paranoica, como si fuera un detective salió a la luz.

Alcé la ceja como solo yo se hacer.

- Vamos a analizar la situación, Potter...- empecé- Lupin falta a clase una vez al mes, o dos, siempre está enfermo o no duerme, y vosotros le encubrís como si...- rabia, desesperación-... ¿Me vas a contar que narices pasa?

Potter negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, pero mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien.

Me puse en pié y me fui.

Cambio de tema... he hablado con mi hermana, como siempre.. conversación en que habla mucho pero no dice nada... la verdad es que verme aparecer en su chimenea no le ha hecho mucha ilusión... jajaja... se ha levantado corriendo a cerrar todas las cortinas... es tonta... pero, en fin... es mi hermana... en resumen: No voy a ir a la boda y le va a dar exactamente igual...

17 de marzo

Café: 1. Grasa... nada de nada.. se ve que he descubierto que también hay comida sana en las mesas...

Conversación extraña con Lupin...

- ¿Qué te pasaba ayer?

- ¡Oh! – Lupin se giró para mirar a Potter y se volvió otra vez hacia mí- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Oye, Lupin, me parece muy bien que vosotros dos tengáis secretos, - entorné los ojos a lo amiguita comprensiva- hay cosas que hablamos entre Deidre y yo y nunca le contaríamos a nadie, pero...

Lupin me cortó, creo que ni estaba escuchándome.

- Lily, quiero hablar contigo, cuando no tengamos tanto que estudiar ya... hablaremos...

Genial.

¡Ah! Por cierto, la giganta de Potter iba a la enfermería porque tenía una grave crisis de identidad... se le había roto una uña...

18 de marzo

Grave crisis de café: me lo ha prohibido McGonaggall... Chocolate: un montón que ha servido para sustituir al café...

Mi vida es un pozo sin fondo... Me pudro en la más triste soledad... bueno.. yo, Deidre y Diane...

Lupin no me habla... casi ni le veo en la sala común. Siempre me quedará Potter... al menos me contesta... bueno... no siempre.

- Potter.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde está Lupin?

- Donde esté Lupin.

- Ah... bien. Perfecto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por nada. – me miró inquisitivamente, frunció el cejo y volvió a preguntar porqué- ¿A ti que más te da?

Mister cara de mala leche siguió escribiendo en el pergamino tan tranquilo.

Alcé la vista, gloria bendita, dios entre dioses, gran sex-symbol de Hogwarts, rodeado, de nuevo de luces de neón.

-Sirius...- dije bajito para que solo él me oyera.

Ahora la versión de mí que se lo pasa bien engatusando a los merodeadores salía a la luz.

- ¿Sí?- mirada distraída, empezamos mal.

Sonreí maléficamente, alcé una ceja a lo femme fatal.

- Tú...- lo de enroscarse el pelo en el dedo siempre funciona...- ¿sabes dónde está Lupin?

Cambio automático de expresión por parte de Sirius: del atontamiento prematuro a la nulidad absoluta en 0,02 segundos... impresionante.

- Ni idea.

Sirius volvió hacia su mesa, para sentarse junto a Potter.

- ¿Sabéis que? – casi grité, casi se me salieron los ojos de sus órbitas y se me infló una dichosa vena en la frente – Estoy harta de que me evadáis en cuanto a Lupin. ¡Quiero saber que le pasa! Y quiero saberlo... ¡YA!

Humillación... Toda la sala común mirándome y el mayor estúpido que Zeus ha podido colocar en la tierra se estaba riendo de mí, en el suelo, a carcajada limpia, creía que el pobre Sirius se ahogaba... ¿pobre?... si solo se oía su risa en toda la sala común. Hasta que advertí que James, tranquilo y relajado, respiraba hondo y sonreía como solo había visto sonreír a Petunia antes de decirme que a Vernon le habían dado un trabajo en una empresa de secadores... o algo así.

Creía que iba a matarles, o a salir corriendo. James tiró de mi manga y me obligó a acercarme para oírle.

- Te estábamos tomando el pelo. Está en su habitación.

Iba a matarle... pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, y mi sonrisa de Mala Malísima apareció por arte de magia. Si actuaba como si no me afectara y subía tranquilamente a hablar con Lupin... supongo que su orgullo caería en picado.

Así que solo suspiré y me dirigí escaleras arriba.

Ni Sirius ni James se levantaron para frenarme, pero cuando llegué arriba, casi no reconocí a Lupin, es que eso de tener la regla... es inhumano.

Sé cual es la habitación de Lupin porque he ido más de una vez a buscarle para ir a clase, pero... eso solo fue antes de conocer a Deidre... unas semanas después, fue más con sus amigos y... ya se sabe.

Llamé a la puerta. Silencio. Volví a llamar. Silencio. Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta para escuchar. Silencio. Volví a llamar. Volví a escuchar. Y Lupin, al fin abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Lily?- dijo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

- ¿Porqué has tardado tanto en abrir?

Entonces empecé a preocuparme, parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Tenía un corte recto, pero no demasiado profundo, desde la parte inferior de la oreja hasta el mentón y alcancé a verle un par de moratones por debajo de la manga de la camiseta.

- ¿Qué querías? Estaba en el baño.

Sí, seguro, pensé, cambiándose de compresa...

Me acerqué más a él para verle mejor, me miró inexpresivo. Tenía una ceja partida, y definitivamente los moratones eran consecuencia de algo peor en su hombro derecho.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- simple, pero directa, no iba a ser sincero, como si no le conociera.

- Nada.- ¡ja! Otro que cree que soy imbécil.

- Ya. – mirada asesina.

Silencio, odio que no digan nada, hablar con un hombre es como hablar con una pared.

Resoplé. Miré un poco a mi alrededor y mientras lo hacía Lupin se sentó en la que se supone que es su cama, y se puso a untarse la herida con una especie de pócima marrón. Fui a sentarme a su lado.

- Lupin, sabes que somos amigos... ¿no?- Lupin asintió mojando el dedo en poción- Y que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿no?

De repente ir a preguntarle a Potter me pareció una idea perfecta porque Lupin parecía una tumba. Me sentí impotente, frustrada. Entonces vi como Lupin se mojaba la herida con la poción y la herida se cerraba por completo casi sin cicatrizar, como si nunca se la hubiera hecho.

- Wow... ¿hay de eso para los granos?- pensé en voz alta.

Lupin sonrió.

- Oye, Lily, gracias por venir a verme, pero estoy bien.

Se puso en pié y empezó a echarme de la habitación.

- ¡Ah no!.. No, no, no y mil veces no. Tu querías hablar conmigo y yo he subido a hablar contigo.

Lupin dejó de empujarme con una facilidad increíble.

- Di.

Le ordené con la claridad con la que lo haría una madre.

Lupin se sonrojó. Y yo le empujé hasta que se volvió a sentar en la cama.

- Lily, -dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio en que se puso a untarse también unos cortes que tenía en el cuello, y que yo aún no había visto- ¿crees que le gusto a Diane?

Vaya tontería. Le miré a la cara, estaba algo sonrosado, pero conservaba una mirada fría que se iba por la ventana.

- No se,- me encogí de hombros, el silencio me estaba matando- venga, vamos a admitirlo, Lupin, os gustáis, ella te quiere, tú le quieres, salís juntos un par de años, os casáis y fundáis una familia feliz. – suspiré, aquello era absurdo- No seas estúpido, Lupin, no he venido por eso, esos cortes no te los has hecho por Diane.

Creía que se iba a poner a llorar, o a gritarme o a echarme a patadas de allí.

- Ya te lo contaré Lily, pero, no le digas nada a nadie.

Mirada pensativa, me muero por saber que narices le pasa.

- Que remedio.

- Confía en mí, Lily.

Que sí, que... que remedio. Este tío tiene la regla, y como se desespera tiene instintos suicidas, y como su tía,... Margaret, que se dedica a las pociones de belleza y lo sabe, le envía pócima perfecta del perfecto cutis.

Estoy fatal.

20 de marzo

Vuelta a la normalidad. Café: unos gloriosos 3 cafés con leche y mucho azúcar. El castigo de McGonaggall me lo he pasado por el morro. Chocolate: 0, o sea nada, pero si menos es más... chocolate infinito. En cristiano... me he alimentado la vista con un desfile improvisado por el pasillo por parte de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch... y entonces no he necesitado el chocolate.

Me he pasado el día detrás de Lupin, a ver si pillaba alguna pista, pero creo que el pobre se ha cansado de mí. Creo, me parece, me parece mucho... que a Lupin le gusta Diane... básicamente porque, hoy me he fijado en que se pasa gran parte de la conversación del club mirándola e intentando hablar con ella. Soy feliz... Diane y Lupin van por buen camino... Love is in the air...

MJ

Se terminó… hasta el próximo capítulo, que... no tardaré tanto en enviar ¡Os lo prometo por la noche de Halloween en que murieron los Potter!... Mejor no juro nada.

Y ahora a contestar reviews... y vosotros ¡dejadme uno porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... gracias...

Padfood girl 13: Gracias... ahí lo tienes... y porfa... si hay algo que te reviente de la gente y quieras que Lily lo critique..

. ¡déjame un review!

Carolina De Black: oye... paso de las mayúsculas de tu nik... -.-... gracias por la comprensión...Se trata de que te sientas identificada.. jajaa ... lo del recadito me lo he quedado... y ya he escrito un episodio notita-recado-comprometido-llega-a-las-manos-del-profesor... ya lo verás... jujuju gracias por la inspiración...MUCHAS GRAICAS...

Boni: DIOSA ENTRE DIOSAS... eres la mejor y lo sabes... mucho mejor que yo misma y que todos los fiks que se puedan escribir... GRACIAS SEÑORA WOOD . Que te vaya de brujísima madre... a ti también.

Lady-brightblade: holaaaa... gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. Piénsate lo de los momentos comprometidos, seguro que se te ocurre algo porque a mi me ocurre cada día... pero claro, es que yo soy patosa, tonta, distraída y.. maníaco-obsesiva... así que... tengo excusa.. GRACIASSS!

Paula: GRACIAS... pero... me han llegado como... ¿6? Reviews iguales de ti... bueno... en fin... intenta solo enviarme uno la próxima vez...

Myca: Te entiendo, GRACIAS por las ideas... sé qué es no acordarte de algo y media hora más tarde acordarte perfectamente, tengo una prima con la que nuestra conversación el 50 es: "yo tenía que decirte algo"... y diez minutos después de colgar el teléfono me acuerdo... en fin MUCHAS GRACIAS.. y... que te vaya muy bien... feliz Halloween atrasado.

Karipotter: El contador de cafés lo voy a tener que usar yo... dios.. soy adicta...Se puede decir que Lily tiene ... el autoestima por los aires. Ya he escrito la parte en que Lily se entera de en qué se convierte Remusín... jiji... ya la colgaré... un día de estos... Sé como son esas chicas de las que hablas... hay una que de verdad parece que cada vez que sonría su sonrisa haga "cling"... y todos quedan hechizados... menos yo... que me encojo de hombros y la miro a lo "lily sarcástica". MUCHAS GRACIAS por el review y cuídate.

Inuyami: GRACIAS... James es... uf... y Sirius... uf... es que no es difícil imaginarse sus caras sin babear el teclado.. jaja

O0kyoko0o: ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! Me encanta que me dejes Reviews... uy.. soy feliz.. mejor que Lily con una chocolatina.. es más, soy tan feliz que no he comido chocolate en... ups... esta mañana he comido chocolate... bueno, da igual. ¡Thankyou!

Edysey: ... me estoy repitiendo mucho contestando Reviews pero... ¿qué quieres que te diga? GRACIAAAAAAS. Solo te voy a decir que Lupin va a adquirir cierto protagonismo... mmmm.. ya lo verás... solo tengo escrito hasta mediados de mayo... cuídate...


	7. Chapter 7

Diario maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans.

Mary Jane: GRACIAS ... me han servido de mucho vuestras ideas... y voy a publicar esto ya, porque la semana que viene tengo exámenes finales.. y como que no voy a poder hacer nada. GRACIAS... otra vez... y leed ya ¡porfa!

20 de marzo

Vuelta a la normalidad. Café: unos gloriosos 3 cafés con leche y mucho azúcar. El castigo de McGonaggall me lo he pasado por el morro. Chocolate: 0, o sea nada, pero si menos es más... chocolate infinito. En cristiano... me he alimentado la vista con un desfile improvisado por el pasillo por parte de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch... y entonces no he necesitado el chocolate.

Me he pasado el día detrás de Lupin, a ver si pillaba alguna pista, pero creo que el pobre se ha cansado de mí. Creo, me parece, me parece mucho... que a Lupin le gusta Diane... básicamente porque, hoy me he fijado en que se pasa gran parte de la conversación del club mirándola e intentando hablar con ella. Soy feliz... Diane y Lupin van por buen camino... Love is in the air...

21 de marzo

Afrodita es una estrecha aprovechada, una diosa caprichosa y estúpida.

Cupido es un niño de mamá y por eso, es un estrecho aprovechado, un dios caprichoso y estúpido. Además, un bebé llorón, no, gordo y llorón, que se pasa el día en bolas.

Cafés: 1. Chocolate: 0. Perdiendo peso por momentos.. yupi.

Uhuhu... ¿eso de allí arriba lo he escrito además de pensarlo?

Verás, como creo que ya he dicho, y si no he pensado en decir, mi vida es un culebrón. Bueno... la mía no, la de Lupin y Diane. Vamos a ir por partes... bueno, no hay ganas, vamos a soltarlo de golpe.

A Lupin le gusta Diane, a Diane le gusta Lupin. (En mi opinión hacen una pareja perfecta). Lupin y Diane se pasan toda la santa semana lanzándose indirectas. Lupin es un encanto. Diane y Lupin tienen una conversación privada de la cual yo no me he enterado de absolutamente nada. Lupin deja de hablar con Diane. Diane nos lo cuenta todo a mí y a Deidre. El club se va un poco, a la mierda. Y, por último, Lupin deja de hablarme a mí, bueno, más bien me esquiva...

Sirius me contará algo. Seguro.

21 de marzo

Café: ¿qué más da? Chocolate: 0... Qué más da... ¿no?

No me lo puedo creer. He tenido, casi, una conversación normal con el que creía que era el rey sin neuronas: James Potter. Y lo mejor es que me he calmado de la ansiedad de los últimos días hablando con él.

Lo normal, en la sala común, como siempre, estudiando y repasando, como siempre, claro que no estaba Lupin, últimamente eso pasa siempre... y después mi vida no es monótona.

- Oye, Potter.

- ¿Sí, Lily?

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lupin?

Chasquea la lengua y sigue estudiando. Me estoy empezando a cansar de que haga eso, ¿porqué todos lo hacen? Incluso Peter Petigrew, que hace nada me tenía en un altar, me chasquea la lengua cuando hablo de Lupin.

- En serio, me preocupa.- y tengo la gran, enorme, inconfundible sensación de que tú sabes algo que yo no sé.

- No te preocupes Lily, de verdad, cuando quiera contártelo te lo contará, dale tiempo, además, está un poco atontado con lo de Diane, ya se le pasará.- nunca había recibido una mirada de cómplice como aquella por su parte...- Tú, déjale pensar. Los hombres funcionamos así ¿sabes? – mirada irónica, sonrisa, James parecía disfrutar con aquello-, a veces pensamos más de lo que parece.

Pero no me sentó mal. Voy a dejarle pensar.

23 de marzo

Café: 0. Chocolate:0.

Esto no es una vuelta a la normalidad ni por asomo.

Pillada total de McGonagall haciendo algo ilegal...Parece que está prohibido poner música y bailar como una posesa en las habitaciones... Estaba escuchando lo último de un grupo que a mi padre parece gustarle mucho (le quiero, le quiero, le quiero... y el ama el rock and roll...) no recuerdo ni qué grupo era... ¡ es que he encontrado un conjuro para que las cintas que me envía mi padre se reproduzcan solas ! Es un conjuro simplemente GENIAL. El caso es que estaba escuchando... una canción de aquellas con las que Petunia termina por ponerse hipocondríaca y grita que si se queda sorda para toda la vida será por mi culpa, y cuando empezaba a emocionarme con un súper solo de guitarra eléctrica... se ha abierto la puerta, y yo sin darme cuenta he seguido bailando como una loca y dando patadas al aire... McGonaggall me ha confiscado las cintas... pero la muy tonta ha estado un cuarto de hora riéndose de mí.

Si no fuera mi profesora favorita, a veces la enviaría a paseo.

Hoy no ha habido reunión del club, a decir verdad, siento que por la discusión entre Lupin y Diane, el club se está volviendo de todo menos un club. Deidre y yo hemos pensado que no hay nada malo en que salgan juntos ¡maldita sea! Que ya tenemos una edad... no creo que sea ningún tabú ni tampoco un trauma...

25 de marzo

Café: me estoy cansando de él. Chocolate: 0.

Perdón por no haber escrito antes. Es que ya conviene ponerse a trabajar en serio... me estoy volviendo un poco loca... bueno... solo un poco más. Lupin no ha bajado a comer ni a cenar. Me estoy empezando a preocupar porque tampoco he visto a Diane en todo el día. Solucionado: se han fugado juntos. Él ha entrado esta noche furtivamente en su habitación y le ha susurrado al oído que la quería más que a nadie en este mundo, que mataría y moriría por ella, ella se ha puesto a llorar de la emoción, entonces acompañados por una música de arpa, se han propuesto escapar del sufrimiento para vivir siempre juntos... estaba pensando eso esta mañana cuando Slughorn me ha pedido que leyera el libro y no sabía donde estábamos. Suerte que soy su niña mimada... a veces querría que pasara un poco de mí. Siempre me deja en evidencia.

Con tanto romanticismo necesito chocolate.

27 de marzo

Grasa: Enorme culo asoma por la parte inferior de mi espalda y no sé como ha llegado allí, porque llevo una semana sin comer nada de grasa.

Qué rápido pasan los días, estoy escribiendo furtivamente en un aula bacía, después llegaré tarde a clase y le diré a la profesora que me ha salido una indisposición femenina. Pero es que hay noticias nuevas sobre Lupin y Diane, es definitivo, no se hablan, no se dicen nada en absoluto, ni fuga romántica, ni fuegos artificiales mientras se besaban ni... nada. Esto es serio, por no hablar no hablo ni con Deidre... no tenemos tiempo para nada. La única relación social que estoy estableciendo es el repaso que estoy haciendo con Potter cada tarde.

29 de marzo

Cafés:3. Chocolate: un montón... pero un montón enorme.

Voy a ir directa al grano: Lupin no bajó mañana a cenar, con lo que subí yo a cantarle las cuarenta. Nunca pensé que me lo encontraría así. Estaba estudiando, pero sin estudiar, no se si me entiendes, se le notaba mucho, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que leía, estaba tan distraído que después de llamar dos veces a la puerta tuve que abrir yo (con mucho cuidado... no sea que me lo encuentre en bolas... ¡buf! Mala visión, mala visión, mala visión, fuera de mi mente ¡ya!) y después de estar, al menos dos minutos mirándole no me veía, así que me senté tranquilamente a su lado y aparté el libro de en medio. Estaba tan... neutral, quiero decir, él siempre tan responsable, tan activo tan... ahora estaba totalmente sumido en la nada.

- A ti te pasa algo. – a veces creo que se me contagia algo de la tontería de estos chicos... ¡era obvio que le pasaba algo! Vaya chorrada de comienzo de conversación.

Lupin asintió y sonrió levemente. No sabía que hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, y él no parecía ir a contarme nada. Pesé: " Lily, eres una inútil, ¿qué harías si Lupin fuera una chica?... mal pensado Lily..." pero, en fin, si hasta tiene la regla...

Y le di un abrazo como buena amiga que creo que soy. Momento estúpidamente triste y demasiado dulce para mí, creo que voy a ducharme después de contarte esto, me siento bañada en miel.

Casi no me di cuenta, o no le presté importancia, pero la herida que tenía en la cara volvía a estar abierta y vi una gota de sangre que goteaba sobre su jersey.

- Perdón.- dijo, algo atontado, y volvió a sacar el potecito de poción de su mesilla de noche.

- Sabes que somos amigos ¿verdad?- dije, y él asintió- Y que me puedes contar cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

- Lily, no puedo.

Este chico un día me matará. O sea, YO, humillándome y abrazándole para que no se sintiera mal, y él " no me lo puede contar". Entonces recordé algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Diane?- "Es un hombre, déjalo pensar, que les suele costar un poquito..." Pero me desesperaba.- A ver, Lupin, te conozco des de que eras un crío de la altura de un palo de escoba... no me vas a decir nada nuevo de ti, no se si me entiendes.

Y se rió, no le entenderé nunca... Se puso a reír como si nada, como Sirius, igual de tontamente.

- No es eso Lily, bueno sí que es eso pero...

- Vale, mensaje pillado, no quieres hablarme de esos cortes raros pero sí de Diane.

Asintió.

Resumen: El pobre no cree que sea la persona más conveniente para Diane, tiene un enorme complejo de inferioridad, aún no puedo creerme la sinceridad con la que me ha dicho que Diane es demasiado buena para él, no quiere hacerle daño... ¡Dios! Parezco una adolescente estúpida y hormonalmente sobrecargada. Pero Lupin es un encanto.

Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? Nada, que él valía más de lo que creía, que... y siempre me decía que no lo entendía, que no podía entenderlo... es tonto, es un tonto encantador.

Volví a abrazarle y sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa, de corazón. Y Potter entró en la habitación cortando de golpe el rollo "confía-en-mí".

31 de marzo

Café: 3. Grasa: solo un poquito de chocolate, un poquito más, por favor, que solo me he comido...¡CINCO CHOCOLATINAS! Soy una bestia de devorar chocolate.

¿Qué? Necesitaba energías, y Potter trae unas chocolatinas de contrabando que están buenísimas.

Diane está deprimida, Potter está algo distante, Deidre está cansada, Lupin... Lupin prácticamente no está, Sirius está igual de sexy que siempre y yo... yo no sé como estoy.

Lo que está claro es que estoy perdiendo facultades, pensé que era por falta de chocolate, pero parece ser que no.

5 de abril

Siento no haber escrito en todos estos días, demasiado trabajo y demasiado culebrón.

Lo de Diane y Lupin es un imposible, pobre Lupin, al parecer Diane se va a vivir a Grecia con su familia paterna cuando termine el curso. Al menos no está tan abatido como cuando pensaba que estaba en un compromiso.

7 de abril

¡Uf!... siete cafés y nada de grasa... estoy enferma...

He vuelto a perder el diario. Bueno... te he vuelto a perder.. pero ya está.. ya pasó, ya pasó. He pasado un día entero sin tener un puñetera idea de dónde estabas.

Esta mañana, no recordaba qué había bajado de mi habitación y qué no, porque, simplemente estaba demasiada dormida para pensar. Era la hora de empezar las clases cuando bajé así que, pasé olímpicamente del desayuno, y por no tomarme mi necesario café no me di cuenta de que no tenia el libro de historia de la magia hasta la una, así que tuve que subir corriendo para ir a buscarlo. Abrí la mochila para meter el libro y me di cuenta de que ... ni en mi habitación ni en la mochila, cero, nada, en ningún lugar.

Nada de histerismos, nada, me calmé, pensé que después de la ínfima posibilidad de que lo hubiera perdido por el camino, y que aunque lo leyeran, la gente ya sabe que no estoy muy fina desde la bronca que le eché a James Potter en la biblioteca. Mágicamente lo he encontrado esta tarde sobre la mesa que suelo utilizar en la sala común para repasar con James, raro, muy raro. Y más raro aún que James ni se presentara.

8 de abril

Café: casi nada. Chocolate: 0.

Mi vida sigue exactamente igual que ayer. Ya no se que contarte.

9 de abril

Humillación, preciosa humillación.

Divino Slughorn, divino por ser como Cupido y Afrodita... le odio.

Estaba yo tranquilamente en mi pupitre, en clase de Pociones sin prestar atención, solo sacando mis notas en el libro, ampliando conocimientos que ya tenía. Pociones amorosas, las más poderosas...ya, claro... las pociones más inútiles, básicamente porque terminan por no dar ningún fruto, y si alguien se enamora de otro alguien no es por una poción, que sociedad más materialista, es como adorar el Quidditch a muerte, y pintarse la cara de rojo, solo para animar al equipo, pensando llegué a la conclusión de que para ligar tanto, Sirius y James debían ser grandes maestros de las pociones amorosas, iba a hablar con Sirius para sonsacarle su truco, aunque pensándolo mejor, el truco de Sirius era ser condenadamente sexy, pero ¿James Potter? Sin pensarlo escribí una nota para Potter, y le localicé para calcular por cuántas manos tendría que pasar la nota para llegar a él. Y la pasé sin siguiera mirar al profesor. Pasó de la chica de delante de mí a un chico muy raro a su lado, después la leyó Sirius Black... el muy entrometido se rió un poco y se la pasó a James.

- Señor Potter, ¿puede compartir con toda la clase el contenido de esa nota?- divinismo Slughorn.

- No lo sé, Señor, no la he leído aún. – se encogió de hombros tan...merodeadoramente...

Horror, Slughorn había cogido la nota e iba a leerla en voz alta..Me tapé la cara con las manos y me hundí en mi asiento. Humillación, yo, Lily Evans, humillada.

- "Potter,- empezó a leer de mi propia nota Slughorn- mi mente retorcida, si así quieres llamarla, se pregunta qué haces para parecer tan condenadamente irresistible para todas las chicas "guay" del colegio." - Slughorn tosió y la clase se rió tímidamente, seguí hundiéndome en la silla- " La verdad, creo que debes ser muy bueno haciendo filtros amorosos. Por cierto, ¿encontraste tú ayer mi diario? Espero que, si es así, no hayas leído absolutamente nada. Y si no es así, perdona la desconfianza, sabes que no es la primera vez que lo pierdo."

Seguí hundiéndome, mientras Slughorn buscaba a caras de culpabilidad entre la clase y James, algo sonrosado, y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara me miraba, a mí o a mi ojo derecho que asomaba entre mis dedos y por encima del pupitre. Me hundí, me hundí… hasta que resbalé y me caí de la silla. Soy el hazme reír del colegio. En realidad, me hice daño en la espalda, de la caída y para remate Slughorn hizo que Sirius me acompañara a la enfermería, Sprout le dio un calmante para que dejara de reír. Lily " columna hecha trizas" se despide desde la enfermería.

Lo único bueno es que Slughorn aún no sabe quién escribió la nota, cree que mi caída fue por azar y que alguna pija estúpida escribió la nota, no puede dudar de su mejor alumna. No he vuelto a ver a James, que según Sirius consiguió quedarse con la notita de las narices.

10 de abril

He hablado con Potter... ¡AAAAARG!

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, humillada como estaba y tomándome uno de los calmantes de cola de unicornio de Sprout cuando le vi esta tarde... sonrió, odio que lo haga, odio que pase de esa manera de mis sentimientos... o de lo queda de ellos, porque soy como un perro vestido de payaso que baila delante del colegio, dando saltitos estúpidamente, y es que cada vez que me paseo por los pasillos oigo un murmullo de acusación y de burla, Deidre dice que me lo imagino.

- James, ¿tienes la nota?

- ¿Qué nota?- mirada despistada.

- No seas imbécil.

Se sacó del bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino.

- Gracias.- y lo rompí en pedacitos muy pequeños que se cayeron en la alfombra.

- Uh... cuánta rabia contenida, Evans...- dijo tranquilamente.

- Rabia no, café. Hoy, 4.

- Ya.

Fui a sacar los apuntes, como cada tarde.

- Oye, - tosió, le miré- no soy tan bueno en pociones.

- ¿Qué?- ¿a qué venía eso?

- No podría preparar una poción tan complicada, aún no se ni los preparar un antídoto de los más simples.

- ¿Perdón?

- Los filtros...

- ¿Los filtros qué?- a veces creo que soy más estúpida de lo que creo, mi padre lo llama despiste Evans... es genético.

- Am...

- ¿Ammmm...?

- Amorosos... – dijo rápidamente- no sería capaz de hacerlos.

Asentí comprensiva. "Uh... cuánta vergüenza contenida"... pensé. Pero no dije nada.

Y Sirius entró en escena buscando una pluma, porque había perdido una que ni era suya.

- Lily, por cierto, ¿te consideras una "chica guay"?- dijo Sirius sonriente como un niño pequeño al ponerle pegamento a la silla de la profesora.

- ¿Porqué lo dices, Sirius?- pregunté inocente de mí.

- Porque es lo que está pensando en preguntarte James desde ayer y no se atreve.

Y Potter salió corriendo detrás de Sirius dejándome extrañadísima. Hasta que James volvió a sentarse a mi lado y lo pillé, lo entendí, dejé caer la pluma sobre el pergamino. Y mi mandíbula también cayó.

- James.

Me miró algo avergonzado por el comportamiento de Sirius, supongo.

- ¿Sí?- dijo, con normalidad... creo.

Me di cuenta de algo importante, algo muy importante, creo que un rayo cruzó mi mirada y por eso James parecía tan asustado.

- ¿Encontraste o no mi diario?

- Si. - ¿cómo podía sonreírme así cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared?

- ¿Dónde?

- Entre mis cosas.

Eso ya era el colmo, el colmo de los colmos.

Respiré hondo.

- ¿Podrías explicarme eso con más detalle?- dije con paciencia como si hablara con un bebé... la verdad es que casi, casi es lo mismo.

- ¿No tendríamos que estar estudiando?- dijo cogiendo mi pluma y poniéndomela en la mano como si fuera una especie de maniquí.

Supongo que mi cara le respondió la pregunta. Le iba a matar.

- Bien... entiendo que tanto estudiar no es bueno para la salud.- dijo con miedo.

Me crucé de brazos, realmente enfadada. Recogí mis cosas y me fui, por dos razones: a) No estaba estudiando (vale, sí, Potter tenía razón por una vez) y b) No me da la gana que me toree como si fuera una cría, no soy cualquier estúpida, como a las que está acostumbrado, a la que pueda manipular como si fuera una cría de diez años.

11 de abril

Le odio, a él y a su testarudo carácter. James Potter es el estúpido más estúpido que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Lupin es un imbécil, no me habla ni le hablo ni me hace caso ni estudia conmigo. Sirius es un pretencioso, un egocéntrico. Deidre es una egocéntrica por el simple hecho de haber pasado una tarde entera con Sirius, sin hablarme... y creo que sin hablar entre ellos porque, son así, no les hace falta para... da igual. Solo queda Diane que, al final se vuelve a Grecia el mes que viene porque su abuela está enferma y han adelantado la mudanza. Mierda.

Al parecer no ha servido de nada hacer un resumen de lo que siento hacia las personas que me rodean... me faltaba el pobre Petigrew... pero al ver que no me aclaro de todas maneras ya ni me esfuerzo. Lo mejor será que me esfuerce en estudiar y me olvide un poquito de mi vida social. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a estudiar con James... me lo pasaba bien.

Vale, auto-tratamiento psicológico plan B. Voy a describir mis sentimientos. Mmmmmh... a ver...mmmmmh... no, no funciona.

Uf...

Sucesos importantes de hoy: Nada importante.

Fin del capítulo.

¡XUPI! Lo siento, pero es que amo esa expresión cutre e infantil. Respuestas de los Reviews:

Padfoot girl 13 Gracias de corazón por el review... de verdad... creo que todas las mujeres del mundo mundial odian que los hombres solo se fijen en el físico, pero... ¿qué quieres? Solo son animales, ¿no?

Arabelaweasley: ¡Ya va! Graciaaaaaaas... de verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste... pero necesito más ideas... para ir haciendo que el tiempo avance asta cierto día en que ocurrirá cierto suceso que cambiará la vida de Lily forever and ever. MUAJAJAJJAJA... no pienso adelantar nada... solo diré que no se trata de nada relacionado con James... MUAJAJAJJAJA...¡1 beso!

Iliath: Opinión totalmente aceptada... es cierto... se han hecho amigos muy rápido pero... supongo que estaban predestinados, es cierto, he querido acercarlos muy rápido y, créeme, ese acercamiento está justificado, la pobre Lily está que trina con Lupin... creo que se han hecho amigos gracias a él. Sugerencia de los celos considerada... jujuju... lo de que Lily tenga celos... no se si va a hacer falta... ya pensaré algo. Ahora en serio, me encanta que me pongas el fik directamente a parir... de verdad, necesito que lo critiques... haz lo que puedas... ¡se mala, por favor!... (ha sonado a película políticamente incorrecta...MJ se callará la próxima vez). Quiero más opiniones como la tuya... la mayoría son: "Muy bueno el fik, sigue así..." lo cual agradezco pero no me sirve de mucho... pero, al menos anima... GRACIAS... y hasta otra 1 besazo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sigue dejando Reviews así.

Bronwyn bm: Gracias por el review, me animan mucho, en serio... pero puedes contarme más ¡porfa! Aunque sea para decirme lo mal que te cae Kirce...

Cammiel: Gracias, chica. Eso de pasarlos a word es un coñazo... tranquila, deja Reviews cuando puedas... y cuando puedas explícame cosas que te fastidien para que Lily pueda criticarlas... cualquier cosa de la gente de clase o de los hermanos o de los chicos... lo que sea ¡porfa!

Boni: ¡¡HOLA FEA! Y cuando digo fea quiero decir guapa, hermosa, preciosa divina... voy a mandarte hasta finales de mayo cuando pueda... ¿o me espero a hacer lo que tengo planeado escribir en junio?... quiero decir.. en el junio de Lily. Mejor me espero. Tú eres la mejor, (MJ no quiere sacar pompones a las 12 de la noche...) no digas tonterías que a ti sí te afecta el café, tontaina. Envíame tu número de "felétono" que no se dónde lo he metido y un día de estos te llamo que tengo noticias interesantes. Nos vemos si un día de estos por casualidades de la vida te conectas... 1 besazo Loka Lokísima.

Jakito yui ishida: Gracias, ¿el primero que lees? ¿En serio? Pues me halagas... si quieres descojonarte... leete " mi vida como Draco Malfoy" y el resto de los fiks de Boni... eso sí es delirante... son lo mejor de lo mejor, junto con "Locuras por un filtro amoroso" y "El día en que Snape adquirió su fobia a las puertas" (esos dos no son de boni)

Karipotter: Lily está guapa con los quilos que se ponga... así que... no creo que a Potter le haga falta pensar mucho... para darse cuenta de que se gustan. Pero el problema es que son como de... mundos distintos. Ya verás qué es lo que los une. Gracias por el Review... y cuando puedas... escríbeme todo lo que te ponga nerviosa de la gente de la clase, de los chicos, de los profes... de lo que sea... ¡gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 8

Mary Jane: Gracias por todas las ideas, a todas las que me habéis enviado Reviews y un besazo a todas, pero en especial a mi prima Martha Parker, que dicho sea de paso escribe unos ff geniales. Espero de verdad que os guste, aunque este no sea el capítulo más divertido de todos. Lupin es el mejor, y quiero pintarme el pelo de Lila a lo Tonks antes de ir a ver la peli... mmmmm... me callo porque las que no se hayan leído el 6º libro no van a entender que tiene que ver Lupin con eso. Da igual, un beso. ( Las respuestas a los Reviews abajo!¡!¡!)

12 de abril

Café: 0. Chocolate: 0. Xupi.. soy feliz, pero tengo una pequeña falta de azúcar en la sangre. Aún me duele la espalda.

Deidre se ha convertido en un hombre, en un hombre con fobia al compromiso, me explico: le he preguntado por lo suyo con Sirius y me ha contestado que "solo es para vernos de vez en cuando"... ¿CÓMO?

Le preguntaré a Potter que opina de esto, ah, no, que sigo enfadada con él.

15 de abril

Mi paciencia roza límites. Lupin ha desaparecido. Es que como soy tan lista... me he dado cuenta de que se acercaba la fecha límite para que le viniera la regla a Lupin y me he fijado en que... no ha venido a clase. Genial, cuando le vea le voy a clavar el sermón del siglo, estoy tan cansada. Uuuuuuy... y me duele la espada... aún...

16 de abril

Un cansadísimo James ha venido a pedirme perdón... jujuju... soy la reina del mundo.

Ha sido algo así: Yo trabajaba en mi redacción sobre " Napoleón, un squib con problemas de autoestima" cuando noto que una sombra me tapa la luz de la chimenea. Oí un bostezo bastante profundo por parte de la sombra.

- Lily.

Uuuh.. una sombra que sabe mi nombre... que miedo...

- ¿Sí?

- No leí nada, se había mezclado con mis cosas al día anterior.- dijo la sombra- Te lo juro.

- No jures.

- Pues no lo juro.

Alcé la vista y vi a Potter, y detrás a Sirius mirándole con cara de póquer.

Silencio. Esta vez me encantó el silencio. Cosa rara. Era el silencio del triunfo.

- Lily. –volvió a decir- ¿Me explicas historia de la magia?

Silencio. O sea, me quería para explicarle los apuntes. Bien.

- James.- dije con mi súper tono sarcástico- ¿Me explicas que hace Lupin a mediados de mes?

James solo se tapó la boca al bostezar.

- Perdona, es que no he dormido bien, ¿qué dices?

Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa...

- Da igual.

- ¿Me lo explicas o no?- dijo algo impaciente.

Respiré hondo, crucé las piernas sobre la silla en rollo oriental y puse las manos a lo " meditación budista", cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme, pensando una respuesta elocuente. Pero no la encontré.

- James, parte uno: aclárate, o me tienes de profesora de repaso, lo cual creo que no necesitas, o me tienes como amiga, para repasar juntos. Parte dos: ¡escúchame cuando te hablo!

James se rascó la frente. Tragó saliva, miró por la ventana y pasando olímpicamente de mí, miró a Sirius, el cual se puso en pié.

- Oye Lily, lo siento mucho, pero me tengo que ir.- sonrió, creo que buscaba una manera de despedirse sin quedar mal.

Y... siento vergüenza al pensar que he llegado a estos extremos de relacionarme con Potter, no hay comunicación, le estaba pegando la gran bronca y se va sin más dándome un beso en la mejilla como si fuera una niñita de nueve años y fuera a añorar a mis padres. Le odio.

Oh... voy a hablar con Deidre...

17 de abril

He hablado con Lupin... ¡dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Imbécil, desconsiderada, tonta. Estaba realmente preocupada, así que subí a verle sin comentarle nada a nadie. Ojalá no hubiera subido.

Entré con cuidado. Y estaba ahí sentado, sin el corte que tenía el mes pasado, pero con otros peores en el cuello. Creo que mi cara delató la impresión de verle así.

- Estoy bien Lily, tranquila.

- Ya, estás muy bien. Lo veo. – no debí enfadarme, no debí enfadarme, al menos no debí hablar como si estuviera enfadada.

- Siéntate, no muerdo. Ya he desayunado, Lily.

- Me pregunto como estarás cuando estés mal si estando bien estás así. – creo que le vi sonreír, pero... tenía el labio partido y más bien hizo una mueca muy rara.

Su voz sonaba segura. Me senté a su lado, no le había visto nunca tan mal.

- ¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué te pasa? De verdad Lupin, ¿quién te hace eso? ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore? Es que no entiendo como puedes estar así, además cada mes. ¿Qué haces para estar así y tener que faltar a clase?

- Lily, déjame contestar, al menos.

No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, esperaba que siguiera curándose es corte crónico o cualquier tontería, pero... tenía tantas heridas. Incluso hubiera preferido que me hubiera dicho que en realidad era una mujer.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Asintió y tragó saliva.

- Creí que serías suficientemente lista para adivinarlo pero... oye, Lily. – parecía muy preocupado y sentí ganas de irme corriendo para no verle así- Me cuesta mucho pero... – pensé que iba a explotar, ¿quería decírmelo ya de una vez?- No se como te va a sentar esto.

Parecía que iba a llorar.

- Lupin, somos amigos ¿no?

Creo que hasta temblaba.

- Soy un hombre lobo, Lily.- soltó como si me comentara que le había salido un grano en medio de la frente, hizo una pausa, respiró hondo, y yo hice un ruido raro, no se cómo- He estado faltando a clase porque no puedo seguir el día a día con estos cortes y sin dormir por las noches, lo entenderé si no me hablas más y crees que soy un bicho raro... no sería la primera vez que la gente hace eso. No podía callármelo más, Lily, lo siento.

Al principio fue como una broma, estube a puntito de reírme como una posesa y decir... "anda, ya ves... y yo una vanshee" pero estaba serio, y sus heridas no eran como para reírse.

Siguió hablando, pero no le oía. No sabía a dónde mirar, su cara, las sábanas, el sol, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para no adivinarlo? Y él seguía excusándose, supongo que mi expresión no era de mucha ayuda, creo que por un momento salí de mi mente y volví atrás, pensando cuántas veces había delirado, pensando en qué le pasaría a Lupin, había llegado a ser casi una broma, algo normal, pero aquello era demasiado.

-... pero ya es parte de mi vida Lily, así que... no puedo hacer nada si decides...

Era surrealista, encajaba todo, lo entendí de pleno.

- ... y Sirius, Peter y James... supongo que entenderás lo que hacen ¿no?...

Lupin no era Lupin, extrañamente Lupin se había convertido en una especie de personaje realista marcado por el destino hasta la fatalidad. Mí Lupin, el adorable Lupin, además de uno de mis mejores amigos era el protagonista de un drama...

- ... pero, Lily, deja de hablarme si quieres, haz lo que te parezca mejor, pero no se lo cuentes a Dumbledore ni a nadie, se que es ilegal, pero son los mejores amigos que tengo, Lily...

- ¿Ilegal?

Sentí un peso en el corazón, me costaba respirar, y creo que a él también porque respiró hondo con dificultad.

- Lily... – se puso la mano en la frente, no lloró, pero creo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Dios, pobre Lupin, MÍ Lupin era un hombre lobo y se lo había estado callando todo el tiempo. Diciéndome que tenía insomnio como si hablara del tiempo cuando en realidad se peleaba consigo mismo cada luna llena. No pude evitarlo. Le abracé haciéndole daño en todos los cortes, moratones y huesos rotos, pero... cuando le dejé ir, parecía más sereno. Y yo me sentí mucho mejor, la verdad. No estaba bien del todo, pero... al menos sabe que seguimos siendo amigos.

- Pero, un momento, ¿ilegal?

Material de exclusiva, mi visión de James, Sirius y Peter ha cambiado por completo, se hicieron animagos para pasar las noches de luna llena con Lupin. ¡Y lo mejor es que James se convierte en un ciervo como los de mi jersey! (Estoy delirando)

- Lupin... ¿sabes que por tu culpa no voy a poder dormir hoy?

Sonrió, y creo que hago bien haciéndole sonreír. Fíjate si tenía razón, son las tres de la madrugada y no puedo dormir... pobre Lupin.

18 de abril

Cafés: 3. Chocolate: 0

" No digas "pobre Lupin""... es lo primero que me ha dicho James cuando he hablado con él. Es que extrañamente, ayer hice los deberes para mañana y hoy he salido a los terrenos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y ahí estaba, demasiado solo para que no le acompañara y yo estaba demasiado conmovida como para seguir enfadada con él.

- Remus tiene mucha suerte de que Dumbledore le apoye, y de que nadie sea suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de lo que es. – dijo, y murmuró algo para si mismo. Ojalá tuviera oído supersónico y le entendiera cuando murmura... lo hace más a menudo de lo que me gustaría. El cervatillo volvió a mirar al lago y, un poco fuera de situación se arremangó una manga para enseñarme un par de cicatrices que parecían haber sido heridas bastante graves. – Y también tiene suerte de tenernos a nosotros.

-Uuuh... –dije- heridas de guerra.- sonreí irónicamente, pero me miró muy serio (algo muy surrealista), y entendí lo que quería decir- No diré nada, James.

Y el surrealismo se terminó, creo que hoy, el único momento que he vuelto, un poco a la realidad, porque todo lo de Lupin me parece una pesadilla, ha sido cuando Potter...

- ¿James?¿Me has llamado James?

Me encogí de hombros, ¿estaba sordo o qué? Lo había oído él igual que yo, ¿no? Pero es verdad, no puedo llamarle Potter el sonrisa estúpida sencillamente porque lo que ha estado haciendo con Lupin no es de estúpidos.

En fin, Diane se va a Grecia de aquí quince días, y Deidre... ¡uy! Mañana le voy a dar una sorpresa a Sirius si Potter no se ha ido de la lengua...

20 de abril

Café: 2. Chocolate: mmmm... ¡nada!

¡Solo quedan dos meses para que termine el curso!… aún no me puedo creer que el año que viene abandonaré el colegio para ir a estudiar para ser auror. Haré lo que de verdad me gusta... y Petunia no podrá quejarse de nada en absoluto, porque tendré mi propio piso en Londres... voy a echar de menos los pasteles de queso de mi padre en verano, supongo que ... ¿qué digo? Le voy a ver más que nunca.

He visto a Lupin otra vez... poniéndose la maldita cremita marrón de las narices. Está mucho mejor, y le he explicado toooooodo lo que hemos dado. Cuando bajé de hablar con él noté a Potter un poco raro... le habrá venido la regla a él también.

He estado dos horas discutiendo con Deidre si Napoleón era squib o no... le he hecho leerse mi redacción y casi me la rompe en pedacitos, soy la mejor.

21 de abril

MÍ club vuelve a ser un club. Soy feliz y me he comido tres tabletas de chocolate. Con lo que seguro me va a venir la regla de golpe.

Diane se va casi, casi, ya y el club no va a ser lo mismo. Ya me he auto-amargado el día.

30 de abril

Siento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero es que... hace dos días vinieron los padres de Diane a buscarla. Eran... no me hubiera imaginado a los padres de Diane de otra manera, una mujer muy elegante y castaña, era muy simpática y parecía bastante afectada por la mudanza, y un hombre moreno y bajito, más bien callado, que si te digo la verdad, daba más miedo que otra cosa. Deidre lloró como una imbécil, parecía que se le había muerto alguien. Qué exagerada. Ayudé a Diane a llevar el baúl hasta la entrada allí estaba todo el club, Lupin estaba pálido, pero, lo normal, un par de lágrimas, un par de besos y McGonagall sin dejarnos acompañarla hasta la estación. Definitivamente había algo entre Lupin y Diane, me pregunto si ella sabía lo que le ocurría. Creo que por ser un licántropo no quería salir con Diane, lo cual me parece una estupidez. Pero, de todas maneras... ¡Diane nos va a escribir cada semana!... O más le vale hacerlo. Porque si no lo hace la voy a hechizar.

Me pidió que cuidara de Lupin y que no dejara de pelearme con los otros dos por la dignidad femenina... palabras textuales. Es... un encanto. Voy a echarle mucho de menos.

1 de mayo

He llegado a la conclusión de que la "Normalidad" no existe. Hoy, aquellos críos a los que creía tener semi-apaciguados han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Sí, han hechizado un cuadro para que insulte a todo el que pase cerca de él, va soltando "idiota, empollón Slytherin asqueroso" seguido de " lo siento, no quería decir eso" pobre pintura. Me ha llamado "feminista, amargada y estrecha".

Voy a matarles.

No he hecho los deberes de historia de la magia y no he visto a nadie con quien repasar en toda la tarde. Así le pongo un poco de emoción a la vida, con las cosas sin hacer y llegando tarde a las clases mi vida parece un poco más excitante. Parece.

3 de mayo

¡¡UAAAAU! No me había dado cuenta, hemos cambiado de mes... este último ha sido muuuuuy... pesado, cansado, triste, estresante... En fin, mes nuevo, vida nueva.

4 de mayo

Todo sigue igual, esta vez el piropo ha sido "graciosa estricta y sin novio", le he contestado que tenía razón y me he ido a clase de historia de la magia sin los deberes hechos. Me los he inventado mientras corregía... soy un genio.. ¿te lo he dicho ya?

5 de mayo

Soy imbécil. No se qué me pasa... me he comido 6 chocolatinas y no me viene la !& regla... Debe de ser un embarazo psicológico de estos porque... yo no... "no conozco barón"... diría San... el que fuera que escribió la anunciación de la Virgen... y tampoco he... quiero decir... que no... mmmmh... dejémoslo en que no. Esta mañana he usado un par de veces la excusa de la "indisposición femenina" para ir al baño... sí, esto es psicológico.

Deidre se ha pasado todas las clases diciéndome lo fantástico y maravilloso que es Sirius Black... y he terminado diciéndole: " decías exactamente lo mismo de Nedd" con lo que me ha mirado con cara de asco y he seguido pensando " y de George y de Philippe y de Stephen y de aquel crío del que te enamoraste perdidamente en segundo...". En fin, pasemos a algo más alegre.

Ya tengo el regalo de bodas de Petunia, se lo enviaré a mi padre para que se lo dé el día de la boda...JAJAJA... es una sandwichera que multiplica los sándwich según el nombre de personas que pidas... ¡es muy divertida!... y además la renombrada tetera que hace el té sola... me encanta saber que no le van a gustar... y pensar en la cara que pondrá... ¡yupi!

Mary Jane: ¿Qué os parece? Por favor, responded que no sabéis lo que me ayudáis.

Además, después de los exámenes mi cerebro está peor que el corazón de Lord Voldemort.

Cammiel: Me encanta que te hayas leído el Diario de Bridget Jones. Yo ya casi la llamo Bridge como si la conociera de toda la vida. Gracias por los ánimos, y a ver si puedes decirme que hacer para que Lily tenga momentos realmente "Bridget". 1 beso.

Karen-Watts: Muchas gracias, de verdad a ver si encuentro un poco más de inspiración, porque el destino de Lily y James no me inspira para nada. Pobrecita mía, me da mucha pena, y más con lo que viene ahora, le tengo planeada una en el fic... bueno, me callo y ya lo verás. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Sally-malfoy: Bienvenida a la asociación de despistadas "Evans". Uy, Lily no es la que tiene que caer de la burra respecto a James, si quieres la verdad siempre he creído que esa clase de cosas se saben cuando te pasa algo que de verdad te hace pensar en esa persona de manera distinta o, al menos, darte cuenta de que aunque no sea perfecto se preocupa por ti, y eso es lo que le pasará a Lily, sigue leyendo y sabrás como pienso hacer que se "acerquen". No eres la única que me ha dicho eso de que si James ha leído el diario, pero, personalmente, prefiero confiar en James, antes que pensar que se lo ha leído, eso le quitaría algo muy bueno a James que lo distinguiría de Snape. Muchas gracias por el review. Cuídate.

Hermiwig: A mí me encanta James en todas sus facetas, sobretodo cuando se cabrea con Sirius en plan de cachondeo, aunque se que, en el fondo, son los mejores amigos que hay. James es el mejor, de verdad, de hecho hay chicos que no se si decir que me gustan por que se parecen a él o si James me gusta porque se les parece. Me pasaré, ahora que no tengo exámenes a ver tu fik... ya te dejaré un review guapa... ¡hasta la próxima!

Andreinamalfoy: No creo que nadie se imagine a Lily así a la primera, pero, hace falta reflexionar sobre los personajes de los que sabes poco por las fuentes de Rowling. Así que para conseguir lo que quería, un diario Maníaco obsesivo lo que hice fue conectar la parte de Lily que tenía que inventarme con la que ya sabía.. y creo que no ha dado mal resultado. 1 beso y Gracias.

Iliath: En cuanto a la amiga de Lily, creo que normalmente cuando aún no sabemos muy bien como seremos de mayores nos juntamos con gente que creemos conocer, pero tienes razón, son totalmente distintas, una especie de Ying-Yang... que no creo que tarde en romperse. Es cierto, lo de dejar de hablar con una amiga por un tío no solo es deplorable, es de lo más bajo que se puede hacer, pero se trata de eso, de que Lily se dé cuenta de que clase de persona es Deidre... pero ya me encargaré de eso. Me sorprende que me dijeras aquello de que Lily y Deidre se metieran en un problema gordo, porque ya lo había escrito antes de recibir tu review, y se tratará solo de Lily, aún no lo colgaré en pero ¡ya lo tengo escrito:p . Déjame todos los Reviews que quieras porque me van de fábula, son como si me leyeras la mente. En cuanto a lo de si Lily es perfecta o no... eso es relativo, porque para James Lily es perfecta, y Lily se acepta tal y como es, por lo tanto es perfecta, y también creo que Lily no tiene que ser guapa, tiene que ser preciosa... solo que ella misma no le da importancia.

Karipotter: Muchas gracias por decirme que partes te gustaron más... me hace ilusión. ¿Cómo has sabido lo que piensa James de la relación de Lily con Remus? Me lo reservaba para más tarde, pero sí, pretendía que James se pusiera algo celoso... me encantan los chicos a los que les da la chispa celosa... tampoco que sean unos posesos y obsesionados por ti, eso da más bien asco. Pero, por otro lado, James no leyó el diario, pensar eso es quitarle confianza, me gusta demasiado para hacerle así de perverso... además le veo más simple que maquiavélico. Lily es un poco... tonta... y maníaca y obsesiva... va a bajar del cielo de " odio a James" de golpe, te lo digo yo. Gracias de nuevo, muchos besos.

Athena Fowl: Xupi, Xupi-guay, genial, tremendo, guay, mega ultra xupi-wiki- xuli... soy una obsesa de las expresiones pijo-tontas, aunque después de decir una haga como Dobby y vaya a plancharme los dedos para auto-castigarme. ¡Feministas al poder! ¡oh! Sí, es el motor que mueva mi vida... de verdad... es genial, me gustaría que a los hombres les viniera la regla, les vendría bien que un hombre lobo les mordiera para que viesen lo que es sufrir una vez al mes algo así. ¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por el reviwew!

.xXHaylie-BlackXx: Gracias por este y el review del otro fik... de verdad, me anima un montón y escribo al menos 2 páginas más por cada día que me encuentro un review en el correo. Feminista hasta la muerte, sigue pensando así, algún día una de las que pensamos así llegará a ser presidenta de las Naciones Unidas y terminaremos con el hambre y con la violencia de género... Dios me escuche. 1 besazo y ¡¡muchas gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Diario maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 9

Mary Jane: Gracias, gracias, gracias, por tener esa paciencia de santas y esperar tanto tiempo, lo que me ha ocurrido es que tenía el ordenador estropeado y el disquete en el que guardé el diario se ha escacharrado y he tenido que esperar a tener mi ordenador. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y.. nos vemos abajo en las contestaciones de los Reviews.

-----

6 de mayo

Café: 6. Chocolate: 0

Cansada. Y con 6 cafés encima, es que ayer no podía dejar de pensar... y pensar y pensar... y llegué a la conclusión de que pienso demasiado, en lugar de dormir que es lo que debería estar haciendo.

7 de mayo

09:16 Buf... Estoy en clase de runas antiguas. En última fila. Y creo que el profesor cree que estoy sacando apuntes como una loca. Jujuju. Deidre está dibujando corazoncitos y flores en el libro. Da más miedo que pena. Eso si que no cuela como apuntes. Vaya telegrama.

10:30 Me aburro. Creo que voy a dar una vuelta con la excusa de la "indisposición femenina".

11:02 Mierda. Creo que los profesores titnen un calendario en el que controlan mi indisposición femenina, porque McGonagall me ha pillado de pleno. " No puede indisponerse dos días seguidos Señorita Evans". Uy... he tenido que seguir la clase porque no me quitaba ojo de encima.

12:23 Tengo hambre.

13:15 Potter se me ha acercado cuando el profesor ha ido a buscar un libro sobre la revolución marina y fantástica del Báltico y me ha dejado sobre la mesa un montón de pergaminos.

- ¿Para?

- Para que dejes de sacar apuntes en el diario.

Asentí.

- No saco apuntes en el diario.

- Ah... bueno, de nada. – mirada distraída...

Como se fija en mi diario, ¿no?... seguro que lo tiene copiado en algún lugar y se lo va a enviar a la central de aurores, sección psicológica para que lo analicen por si soy peligrosa. Todo el mundo piensa que no estoy bien del coco.

16:05 Tengo hambre. Estoy en última fila con Potter y Lupin. Otro telegrama.

17:12 Mrs. Notitas ha vuelto. Sirius y Deidre estaban en segunda fila y, aburridos como ostras Potter y yo les hemos escrito una nota. Y ha vuelto a ocurrir. Mágicamente, volando a través de media clase, cuando solo faltaba una mano por la que pasar para llegar a Deidre, ha ido hasta la mano de Slughorn con una facilidad increíble.

- "Parejita- empezó Slughorn- sabemos que todo son flores y corazoncitos a vuestro alrededor, y que os queréis mucho, pero... que vuestra poción sea rojo sangre cuando debería ser azul no es muy normal que digamos. – risas- Padfood, no te pienso explicar nada de lo que hemos hecho en clase...- esta última era de Lupin- Firmado: los odiadores de Slughorn."

Algunos aplaudieron, otros se rieron... y sonó la campana. Black se cayó de la silla. Le estoy pillando el truco a las bromas del cervatillo.

8 de mayo

Café: 1. Chocolate: 1. Pastelitos: 3 (impresionante re-adicción)

Dios, creo que empiezo a engordar para alimentar al bebé imaginario. Uy. Me he olvidado de hablar con Sirius. Jejejeje...

9 de mayo

Café:1 Chocolate: 0. Pastelitos: 0. (Soy Santa Lily Evans de Hogwarts la patrona de las sílfides)

Súper conversación con Sirius desde que sé que además de ser el mejor amigo de Lupin es el mejor amigo del hombre.

- ¿Qué tal las pulgas?

- Bien, gracias.

Mmmmmh... es lo único que le he dicho en todo el día. No ha pillado la indirecta.

12 de mayo

Mmmmmh... descubriendo el placer de ser inglesa... (aunque el té es chino).

Donde compré la tetera de Petunia había una variedad impresionante de té... y me compré... un montón que ni yo creía iba a hacerme. Pero hoy he bajado a las cocinas y... esto es como un hotel, los elfos me van a dejar el té cada noche sobre la mesita para que me lo tome antes de irme a dormir... ¡y es té de hiervas, crema y chocolate! Mmmmmh... mañana les pido que me hagan dos y no uno solo.

¡Ah! Y mañana me dejarán uno allí donde me siente para desayunar... me encantan, y lo mejor es que disfrutan trabajando.

No como otros. He estado observando a Petigrew en clase. No es mal chaval pero, yo no sé como aprueba. Le veo mirando al infinito... más tarde al suelo... y después sin venir a cuento, mira al profesor, a la pizarra y dice " no lo entiendo"... con una vocecita de pito... supongo que algo bueno debe de tener, si es tan amigo de James y Sirius y Lupin.

Uy... este té relaja muucho eeeh... buenas...noches...

15 de mayo

Días extraños. Yo ya no entiendo nada...

- Lily Evans, acuda al hospital San Mungo urgentemente, un troll dice ser su madre...-mmmh... el hechizo de la pinturita me está empezando a tocar las narices- ¡perdón, señorita Evans, no pretendía decir eso! – al menos se auto-corrige.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí... unos pasos que se arrastraban y oí el sonido de una capa que barría el suelo.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Miren! ¡El señor Snape ha batido un nuevo record, toda la vida sin lavarse el pelo!- oí al cuadro gritar...sin disculparse.

No, él no, no otra vez... no ahora...

- Hola, Lily.

-Hola, Severus. – media vuelta, sonrisa falsa y búsqueda de todas las posibles salidas lejos de él.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Ya. Principalmente porque te tengo repelús desde lo que dijiste de Remus. Y entonces entendí todo lo que Snape me había dicho... solo que, al no verlo como un defecto me di cuenta del error de Snape, si hay alguien que vea lo que le ocurría a Lupin como algo malo, ese es Snape. Seguro.

Y vomité las palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

Maldigo el día en que aprendí a decir las cosas por su nombre sin pensar... espero no contagiarle ni hacer que nadie herede este maldito don / defecto. No se muy bien cual de los dos es.

- ¿Qué?- sílaba maldita, cara de estúpido.

- ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a la gente así? Me refiero a que... – lapsus linguae. Vienen cuando menos te lo esperas. Me quedé con la boca abierta y sin decir nada.

- Oye, Lily, yo solo te he saludado.

Sí, con tu aire de superioridad Slytherin, tu cara de muerto viviente y tu capa negra haciendo de fregona.

- Da igual, Snivelus.

- ¿Cómo?- sílabas malditas, cara de cabreo.

Me fui hacia el fin del pasillo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero me cogió de nuevo por el brazo, ¿quién Merlín se cree que es?

- Escucha, no se que te habrán contado esos estúpidos, pero...

¿Estúpidos?¡Estúpida tu madre!

Tirón para deshacerme de su mano. Definitivo... es más fuerte que yo.

- No suelo juzgar a la gente por lo que oigo de los demás, Snape.

- Yo tampoco, Lily, pero escúchame, no son tan geniales como dicen ser.

Sonrisa sarcástica, por mi parte, claro está. Tirón, de nuevo. No me dejó ir.

- Y ¿Tú como lo sabes? Solo les tienes miedo, sí, Snape, les tienes miedo.

¿Porqué tengo que meter siempre el maldito dedo en la llaga? Au, au, au... me dolía el brazo.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto?

- ¿Un poco?- muy bien, Lily, todo menos parecer asustada... ¿cómo no iba a parecerlo si me estaba dejando una marca de por vida en el brazo? Ya me veía de aquí en diez años explicándoles a mis hijos porqué tengo un tatuaje tan guay en el brazo... "si, veréis hijos, es que una vez... un amiguito de vuestra madre... ¡LA PARÓ POR EL PASILLO E INTENTÓ VIOLARLA!"

Empezaba a asustarme, lo admito.

Solo tenía dos salidas: uno y otro lado del pasillo. ¡Ah! Y las escaleras, pero ni me las miré, seguro que se me quedaría enganchado el pié en alguno de los escalones que nunca recuerdo que desaparecen y me mataría en mi huída de Snape el violador.

- Déjame en paz, Snape.

- No, escúchame.

Me volví para verle. Sonrió triunfalmente y siguió con sus misteriosas frasecitas.

- No son lo que dicen ser, Lily, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño, ¿entiendes?

-Uuuuh.. sí, claro, descuida. Vigilaré, no sea que me maten de risa.

No tiene sentido del humor, este tío no tiene ningún sentido del humor. Es como una piedra... da mucho miedo.

- No me refiero a eso, Lily.

Y vinieron los tres mosqueteros y Dartañán a buscar a una dama que NO estaba en apuros.

- ¿Qué, Snape?- me giré y bajando las escaleras vi a los merodeadores al completo.

Uuuuh... ahora que lo pienso, tenía bastante pinta de doncella medieval, casi vi mi pelo ondear mientras me daba la vuelta.

- Potter.

Sí, piedra opresora de mi pobre brazo, es Potter, y creo que sabe perfectamente como se llama.

- ¿Qué quieres de Lily? Si se puede saber.

- Eeeeeemmm... esa pregunta tendría que hacerla yo.- pero de repente me encontré en medio de un campo de batalla. Miradas asesinas por todas partes. Creía que con tanta tensión los núcleos de los átomos que componían mi cuerpo iban a explotar.

- Hablar con ella, si no te importa, Potter.

- Au...- era yo.

- ¿Para eso la tienes cogida del brazo?

- Au...

- Métete en tus problemas, Potter.

- Me estoy metiendo en mis problemas. Snivelus. – Y lo decía tan calmado...

- ¡Au!

Que miedo, de verdad, esas miradas daban mucho miedo, los merodeadores eran... una manada de leones a punto de comerse a Snape. Pero entonces recordé que en la manada, como en todo lo que está bien hecho, las leonas son las que se encargan de buscar comida.

- No, dejadme que os diga que ...

No me dejaron cazar.

- Tu problema es que te crees el epicentro de la tierra, Gryffindor egocéntrico.

- Y el tuyo es que siempre te has creído la víctima de algo que ni siquiera existe.

- Si no os importa, me duele...

Y el muy estúpido seguía apretándome el brazo. Au...

- ¿Es que no puedo ni hablar con una amiga?

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Va en serio?¿Tú tienes amigos?-soltó.

- Al menos compartimos algo, Snape.

¿Compartir? ¿Qué soy? ¿Una bolsa de canicas? Pero por ser Lupin eso se lo perdono.

Y precisamente por eso, te pido, amablemente.- el tono tenía poco de amable, pero Potter se explica bastante bien cuando está enfadado- que la dejes y que no la molestes más.

- ¡No eres más que un niñato engreído, Potter! Un imbécil sin amigos de verdad, solo os movéis por el interés, sí, todos vosotros, solo os interesa la popularidad y la diversión que podáis sacar de todo lo que hacéis!

Ahí se pasó. Vi al bestia de Potter sacar la varita, pero ¡por Zeus! ¡que estaba yo en medio!.

- ¡¿Queréis callaros un puñetero segundo y escucharme!- no dijeron nada, siguieron matándose con la mirada- Punto uno: Yo no he dicho que me esté molestando. Ni os necesitaba.- tono: altísimo, mirada: mejor no mirar a nadie- Punto dos: Snape sí puede considerarme una amiga. -Snape sonreía triunfalmente, pero no, eso no se podía acabar allí. Así que seguí mi brazo entumecido con la mirada hasta llegar a su cara de memo Slytherin.- Pero una amiga muy cabreada.- Sentí como aflojaba la tensión de su mano y de un tirón me libré de él- A lo mejor sí que es un niñato, engreído no, pero sí un niñato. Lo que no tolero es que les llames malos amigos. ¡Más te gustaría que fuera yo la mitad de amiga tuya de lo que son entre ellos!

Silencio, segunda vez que amo el silencio en todo su ser. Y cogí a Potter por el brazo para que se separaran y todos los merodeadores me siguieron escaleras arriba. Soy genial. Repito: Todos ELLOS me siguieron A MÍ escaleras arriba. ¿Qué? No iba a dejarlos ahí para que se pusieran a hechizarse como críos. Les dejé suficientemente lejos de Snape.

Oí a Snape murmurar algo a lo "Ya veremos, quién mandará a quien"...

Pero he salido disparada a mi habitación sin decir nada, no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos, ¡he llamado a Potter niñato y ni se ha inmutado!

Satisfacción personal del día: por alguna extraña razón... 0.

17 de mayo

Café:2. Chocolate: 0

¡Tan, tan tarán, tan, tan tarán, tan ta, taxán tan taxán tarará, rará! (La próxima vez suprimiré ese tarareo de la melodía de la entrada nupcial. Es que ha vuelto a hablar con Petunia. Está de los nervios, y tiene un concepto de mí un tanto... a veces creo que ha nacido en el siglo equivocado. Me explico, quería hablar con papá pero la he encontrado a ella al otro lado de la chimenea. (Ha cerrado persianas, ha cerrado puertas...). Prepárate para oír la gran parida de mi hermana mayor, repito: MAYOR. Me preguntaba A MÍ sobre... sobre... ¡sobre todo aquello de lo que aún no tengo experiencia por no haber encontrado el hombre ideal! Total...

- Pregúntale a papá, no seas boba.

Y entonces tuve que despedirme porque mi queridísima Deidre tenía un trauma emocional. Pobrecita mía... es que Sirius se toma demasiado a pecho lo de "solo encontrarnos de vez en cuando". Y ella, finalmente ha sucumbido a su mundo de desgracia psicológica y se ha dado cuenta de que lo del amor sin compromiso no le va... obviamente, ha mandado al pobre Sirius a la porra. Me imagino que todo ha quedado en un malentendido sin solucionar. Pobre ingenuo.

¡Ah! Ayer hablé con Lupin y James.

- Estuviste genial, Lily. – me soltó Lupin sin venir a cuento mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la sala común.

- Vaya, gracias. – sonrisa tonta por mi parte, pero... ¿qué cara quieres que ponga si el chico es un encanto?

- Sí, estuviste increíble.- sonrisa perfecta por parte de Potter.

- Un segundo, ¿os referís los dos a lo de Snape?- Sí conjunto e unánime- Gracias.

James Potter había dicho que YO había estado INCREÍBLE. Esa palabra se acaba de convertir en la palabra más maravillosa de mi repertorio de auto-definición.

18 de mayo

Cafés:1. Chocolate: solo un poco.

Nueva conversación con Lupin y James. Nada, solo hemos hablado de Napoleón.

Estábamos solo repasando... solo... repasábamos cuando...

- Oye, de verdad, ¿cómo lo hiciste para intimidar tanto a Snape?

- Potter, define intimidar.

Creo que se puso rojo. Me partí de risa... es una tontería pero... me partí de risa. ¿He dicho con Lupin y James? Dejémoslo en: con Potter.

Pero esa clase de conversaciones no me preocupan, lo único que me preocupa es poder perder una batalla verbal de verdad. Hasta esta conversación seria con Deidre.

- Oye, ¿te has fijado en como te mira Potter desde lo que me contaste de Snape?

- ¿Qué?

Odio que me mire con aires de "sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo".

- No, no me he fijado, ¿por?

- Enhorabuena, -dijo a lo anuncio de tele-tienda- eres la afortunada ganadora de un montón de serias miradas de admiración y deseo por parte de James Potter.

- Define deseo.

Y Deidre se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con cara de total éxtasi, si es que la pobrecita es muy... gráfica.

- Ya, sí, seguro. ¡Ja! – y ese "¡ja!" dio paso a un ataque de risa maníaco-histérico.

Me niego siquiera a pensar que puede haber una ligera posibilidad de que esas miraditas, como las llama Deidre, sean reales.

20 de mayo

No solo son reales, sino que son verdaderamente numerosas y preocupantes. ¡NO! Retiro lo que he escrito, es más lo niego rotunda e infinitamente. Bien... juzga por ti mismo:

Verás, ayer, como hago pocas veces, no me recogí el pelo, con lo que mi melena rojiza e in -dominable en gran parte de mi experiencia y trato con ella, hizo de las suyas todo el día, incluyendo un rizo muy raro que no sabía ni que tenía, con lo que ayer estaba un tanto histérica por el conjunto del día y la cercanía de los exámenes de final de curso. Me senté con una calma solo digna de mí (estaba histérica perdida y hasta creo que me salía humo de la cabeza), en la sala común y saqué los libros de historia de la magia, seguíamos en el tema de Napoleón, con lo que aún teníamos que pasar por unos cuantos siglos para recordar dónde nos habíamos quedado al final de la última clase.

- Uy, mira Moony, ya está aquí Lily Bonaparte de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, Potter. ¡Ay! Lupin, carta exclusiva y expresa de Diane, vino con mi correo.- le tendí el sobre con su nombre claramente escrito por Diane.

- ¡Oh! Gracias...- duda, sonrisa, ternura, se sonrojó... ¿he dicho ya que es adorable?- ¿Me disculpáis?

- Si Napoleón no tiene nada en contra...

Napoleón Potter asintió.

Lupin se fue corriendo escaleras arriba para leer su correo. Silencio... lo odio.

- ¿Sabes que dicen que Napoleón era squib?

- Nos lo contaste ayer, Lily.

- Ah...

Le miré, miraba a la chimenea, me giré, y dos segundos después volví a mirarle, y... para mi horrenda sorpresa me esquivó, estaba mirándome cuando me giré a... vale, sí, ¡a mirarle! pero... no me aclaro.

- ¿Te has dejado el pelo suelto?

¿El pelo suelto? ¿De qué pelo me está hablando? Lily eres tonta, y sin duda lo demostraste tocándote el cabello para comprobarlo. Pero ¿es que es imbécil? Si lo ve ¿para qué lo pregunta?

- Mmmmmmh... sí.

- Te sienta bien.

Segunda miradita esquivada. Mierda.

-Gracias. – vamos... creo que... gracias.

- ¿Qué tal Diane?- dijo, después de 15 segundos de absoluto y odioso silencio.

- Bien, nos echa de menos a todos.

- ¿Y su abuela?- ¿Su abuela? ¿Qué abuela?- Estaba enferma ¿no?

- Ah... sí, bueno, está mejor.

Tercera mirada esquivada.

- El otro día... – silencio, me giro para volver a verle, no me esquiva... - ¿de verdad te hubieras librado de Snape sin mí?

¿Sin ti? Como si se hubiera presentado solo. Pero, pensándolo mejor...

- Supongo que sí, pero, de todas maneras, me fue bien que aparecierais.

Y tres segundos eternos y enteros de sonrisa compartida.

¡ARG! Le odio.

En fin: vino Lupin algo deprimido, se sentó y seguimos repasando a Napoleón el squib.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: ¿Qué tal? Creo que sabéis de sobras, lo importante que es para mí vuestra opinión, así que porfa porfa porfa pliiiis un review...aun que sea para contarme que se os ha roto un plato esta mañana mientras desayunabais medio dormidas...

Y ahora.. las respuestas a los Reviews

Karipotter: Sí, voy a continuar con la historia fuera de Hogwarts. Clarísimamente. Jajajaja... no creo que haya un beso hasta de aquí... no mucho, no mucho.. así que tranquila, esperaré a que la cosa se caldee un poco, y luego se enfríe, y acabe de caldearse del todo y... creo que me he perdido... muchas gracias, un besazo.

Luhma Klein Asakura: Dices que Lily está al borde de un colapso nervioso pero... ¿quién de nosotras no está las 24 horas del día al borde de un colapso nervioso? Supongo que el primer beso con James no será lo mismo que el primer beso... conquiera que fuera el primer beso de Lily... Yo también espero verlo con la suficiente claridad para escribirlo. Ya lo tengo más que pensado, y, como todo en este fantástico mundo mágico... no será como en un cuento de hadas.

Inuyami: Muchas gracias por el review, toda aportación es buena, así que si tienes alguna idea o situación que crees que es propia de Lily (todas tenemos una Lily dentro de nosotras... suena a secta pero es la pura verdad) ¡¡¡¡¡¡escríbeme!

¡¡¡Boni: Por mí puedes seguir estudiando mientras te lees mis fiks reina del mambo...Tú eres la mejor, y como yo soy la Queen, esta discusión se queda ahí. Por cierto bonita, si te conectaras o conectases podría pasarte el resto del fic, porque ya tengo escrito hasta mediados de junio ( el junio de Lily por supuesto, estoy loca, pero no tanto) pero, como pasas de mí y no te conectas no puedo contarte ni pasarte nada.. en fin, tú te lo pierdes pobre sonámbula. A ver si dejas de decirme que tienes que visitar universidades y me cuentas qué es lo que quieres estudiar monina. Un besazo y un poco más de frío desde BCN.

Karen-Watts: Muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta de que te guste el fic, sigue leyendo y aconséjame en lo que te parezca. ¡Muaks!

Moonyspat: Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que el personaje de Lily haya gustado y entrado lo suficiente en esos, vuestros corazoncitos para que os hiera lo que estoy a punto de hacer con el fic (MJ se ríe como una posesa y mira a la pantalla con total y absoluta malicia). ¿Es que no has visto lo que ha ocurrido con el diario de Lily y con James...? ¿Quién sabe si leyó algo o no? Solo Lily y yo... que a fin de cuentas somos la misma persona. Un besazo desde mi supra-consciente paranoico.

O0kyoko0o: Sé que da penita lo de Lupin, pero es así. Creo que Rowling estaría deacurdo con lo que estoy a puntito de escribir. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te hayan ido muy bien los exámenes. 1 beso.

Lenne; Viva las mujeres y todo lo que ser mujer comporta, exceptuando cierto periodo del mes que Lupin entiende perfectamente. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste lo que voy a publicar de aquí unos.. 2 capítulos más o menos...mmm.. se trata de Lily y James.. jajajaj... (risa maníaca). 1 besazo.

Cammiel: Jajajaja... o sea, que lo que más te molesta es que no actualice seguido... ahora mismo debes de estar subiéndote por las paredes. Sorry. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero he usado tu idea de lo de la ropa que te roban, porque Deidre es de la clase de persona que te la quitaría sin preguntar. Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso.

Padfoot girl 13: Más que lo que me pusiste en el review de feministas rules, yo diría más bien que LILY EVANS RULZ... gracias por el review. Mucha suerte.

Pülª : Espero que te guste el capítulo y un beso, gracias por el review.

Arabelaweasley: Espero que te hayan ido muy bien los exámenes, de corazón, muchas gracias por pasarte aún y teniendo exámenes, yo he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y con lo del ordenador como que no he escrito mucho, pero como diría Shakespeare, todo está en mi mente. Gracias y suerte.

Elisabeth Mary Evans: Gracias por los ánimos. Te recomiendo los libros de Bridget Jones si de verdad te has viciado al fik... espero que este último te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusta recibir los Reviews. Muchos besos.

ASyl.l: Lo de síquelo y todas esas cosas cansa un poco aunque hace ilusión, gracias por el súper mega review que me enciaste, no sabes los ánimos que da que alguien se quede al menos 3 minutos escribiéndote media vida y cómo le ha gustado el fik. A mí también me ocurre eso del diario, en una semana lo dejo en la estantería y ahí se queda por los siglos de los siglos. Me parece interesante que nombres lo de que el feminismo es igualdad, es la pura verdad y la mitad d e los hombre y mujeres de este, nuestro planeta, no lo saben. Adiós trocito de chocolate Nestlé. Un besazooooo.

Ade Black-love-kirku: Anda que como nos curramos el nik-name. Muchas gracias por el review, pero si tienes alguna objeción que hacer o alguna idea, o simplemente quieres contarme tu vida puedes hacerlo, que me hace ilusión. Un besazo y espero que te haya gustado.

Kaley Hamilton: ¿Sabes algo? Estuve mirando todos los Reviews con la página reducida a un cuarto de pantalla más o menos y tuve que alargar la vesntana para leer el tuyo. Me encanta que hagáis eso de enrollaros como persianas. Quise romper con el prototipo de Lily por dos razones: una, que no encontré otro personaje del que no se supiera demasiado y dos, porque nadie es perfecto y ¿porqué tenía que serlo Lily? . Una relación como la de James y Lily, que yo creo que hubiera durado para siempre no se crea, a los 17 años de la nada, tengo que currármelo para creer que de verdad se van a casar. Jajaja.. no sabía que el café causa bajo rendimiento académico, yo y Lily nos hemos pasado al Té, por si acaso. A Lily le gusta el café con leche con mucho café, poca leche y mucho azúcar, y yo, personalmente, que soy como una especie de reflejo en el mundo real de mi Lily, le echo a veces un poco de leche condensada. Me habían preguntado muchas cosas pero cómo se bebe el café Lily nunca, sigue haciendo preguntas así, me encanta. Yo también tenía una amiga al estilo de Deidre, de echo me inspiré en ella para crear a Deidre, pero Deidre se ha convertido en alguien totalmente distinta a esa amiga de la que te hablo, de hecho porque he tenido la necesidad de dejar de verme con ella ( por lo que tu dices, no cae, cae mal, y punto) pero Deidre no es tan mala como esa amiga (la tuya o la mía da igual porque las de esa especie son todaqs iguales), Lily no es tonta y si es su mejor amiga será por algo. Pobre Diane, lo hice por Lupin, porque se merece algo más, creo que lo pillaste. Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso y sigue escribiendo Reviews así.

Gerulita Evans: Gracias de todo corazón. Creo que he encontrado a varias personas con esa adición al café y los chocolates, solo espero que a Lily no le dé cirrosis, ni a ninguna de nosotras, ni diabetes tampoco. Un beso, y si sigues adicta, ¡pásate al té como yo y Lily!


	10. Chapter 10

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 10

Mary Jane: Si tuviera que ponerle un título a este capítulo sería... Lily Evans y su amiga la ladrona de ropa... jejeje. Bueno ya os dejo leer.

21 de mayo

12:35 Lo tengo decidido, voy a hacer como si no pasara nada con Potter, solo es una paranoia mía, es más últimamente, nos hemos hecho amigos, sí, Potter el idiota y yo nos hemos hecho amigos. Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

13:25 Mr. Potter y Mr. Black me han mandado una notita en clase de pociones. Jajajajaja... he estado media clase desternillándome.

" Querida amiga cabreada,( si es que sigues cabreada con Snivelus): Pulguitas y yo te mandamos una nota por una simple razón: estamos aburridos como... como en todas las clases. Hemos planeado escaparnos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, nada ilegal, es que este fin de semana toca la salida de cada trimestre, y hemos pensado que podrías venir a pasear y a molestar a los de Slytherin con nosotros (aunque también podemos hacerlo de manera ilegal cuando a la reina le plazca). El plan es trasladar el club de admiradores de nuestra sabina favorita a Las tres escobas.

Por cierto, ¿Te has fijado en que a Slughorn le asoman unos preciosos calzoncillos rosa por encima de los pantalones?

Se despide: Niñato Potter. (No creas que me enfadé por eso)"

Obviamente, he ido a fijarme, y Slughorn llevaba toda la parte de atrás de la camiseta por debajo de los calzoncillos rosa, y los pantalones se le caían.

Bien, me voy a comer.

17:32 En la mesa de repaso, me aburro.

17:43 En la mesa de repaso, los chicos han desaparecido, genial, Deidre me ha robado una camiseta súper provocativa que me regaló mi padre (según él, "por los futuros admiradores de tu genialidad y belleza" aunque sabía que no me la iba a poner jamás), y ahora la muy asquerosa acaba de coger el brazo de John Taylor y ha salido de la sala común con él. Mirada de desprecio y desdén de Sirius el gran Sex-symbol. Sirius también es un encanto.

18:56 Ahí vienen.

22:08 Genial, mañana habíamos quedado para vernos en las tres escobas, y yo sin acordarme. Me voy a la cama, creo que voy a vomitar.

22 de mayo

Vomité. No se porqué, después fui a ver a la señora Ponfrey y me dijo que no tenía nada. Me encanta, mi cuerpo está totalmente loco (ya sabes, mente sana... cuerpo sano).

No te lo pierdas, he ido a desayunar con Lupin, porque la tonta de Deidre ya había quedado y prefería salir antes "para que le diera tiempo a arreglarse" (no la entiendo, nunca la entenderé) .

El chico con el que sale es el ex-exnovio de Kirce, supongo que le dejó el listón bien alto.

El día ha ido bastante bien, por lo general. Miento, soy un desastre natural.

La mañana muy bien, desayuno con Lupin, paseo con Lupin, somos como hermanos gemelos... Y, al fin, llegamos a Las Tres Escobas y nos sentamos todos juntos, si quieres la verdad, aún hace un endemoniado viento que no me deja pasear sin que automáticamente mi pelo se convierta en una mata incontrolable de serpientes cabreadas, así que Lily la Gorgona fue a sentarse entre Lupin y Sirius sin darse cuenta de que... ¡Dios! Todo esto es tan surrealista... Yo, sentada y rodeada de todos los merodeadores, he pasado de querer alcanzar una de mis propuestas de año nuevo a sobrepasarla exageradamente.

Pero, ¿Porqué no me di cuenta en ese momento de que lo que estaba haciendo no era propio de mí ni por asomo?

- Te veo distinta, Lily. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Potter el genio de los genios.

- Sí...- miradas de complicidad- Un segundo, ¿qué me habéis puesto en la cerveza de mantequilla?

Risas inocentes.

- Nada.- Sirius...

- Sabéis que no me fío de vosotros, ¿verdad?- miré la cerveza de mantequilla, la cogí y examiné su contenido sin muchas ganas.

- Deberías.- me dijo Lupin sonriendo como solo él, el adorable Lupin sabe hacer.

Seguimos charlando, terminé olvidándome de la cerveza de mantequilla y, en fin, me lo estaba pasando bastante bien, hasta que entraron en escena Deidre y compañía (John Taylor, eterno sex-symbol y contrincante en el mundo del encanto masculino de Sirius Black, en ese momento, contrincante directo). Deidre me saludó algo extrañada. Y fue a sentarse a la misma mesa en la que me senté yo cuando vine con Nedd. Ese día sí fue memorable... ¡Dios! Revelación divina...

No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta... ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Yo sin darme cuenta de algo tan obvio, lo había tenido delante de mis narices y ahora... al ver sentarse a Deidre en la misma mesa en la que me senté yo... lo vi tan claro... ¡Deidre me había robado los zapatos! ¡ Y esos pantalones que llevaba son míos! Es más, estoy convencida de que Taylor se ha pasado toda la mañana acariciando el culo de MÍS pantalones.

Bueno, somos amigas, mañana ya le robaré algo suyo.

- Oye, James, ¿te acuerdas de aquel día en que casi matas a Precker?

¡Pling! Mirada esquivada número uno del día.

- Sí, pobre chico. – apunté yo.

Potter aún llevaba las cervezas de mantequilla de la tercera ronda entre las manos y me puse en pié para ayudarle (¿Porqué lo hice? ¿Porqué?). Me pasó la jarra de Lupin y no tuve problemas para dejarla tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

- Aún no entiendo porqué lo hiciste.- Peter Petigrew el pobre oportuno.

Potter me pasó la segunda jarra junto con... ¡pling!... la segunda mirada del día.

- ¿No es obvio?- Lupin y Sirius... a la vez.

No se, fue como si los dedos de Potter le tuvieran alergia a los míos. El caso es que la tercera jarra de cerveza de mantequilla quiso venir levitando hasta mis manos y no llegó, resbaló directamente de los de Potter, con lo que cayó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa y toda la cerveza fue a dejarnos a mí y a Potter empapados.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando... humillación, sí, humillación, enorme, divina e inminente humillación. En fin, lo dicho: soy un desastre natural.

Siete preciosos años de mi vida tirados por el desagüe, siete años lejos de los merodeadores, pensando que eran unos completos inútiles, todos menos Lupin, pasando de ellos como si no existieran, alejándome de ellos por ser unos matones imperdonables, y ahora, me estaba desternillando de risa y secándome con el mantel de la mesa mientras Lupin recogía a Sirius del suelo porque se había caído de espaldas del susto. He perdido siete maravillosos años de mi vida para terminar siendo una de ellos. Me odio a mí misma.

25 de mayo

9:32 Café: 2 ( uno, pero en una taza muy grande). Chocolate: 0 (no he comido ni bebido nada más que el café)

- Eres adicta.- Potter, muy convincente y convencido.

- Muy listo. – aún me estaba frotando los ojos de sueño mientras le ponía azúcar al café.

McGonagall dice que lo prohibirá el año que viene, incluso para los prefectos, aunque eso a mí no me va a afectar en absoluto.

10:23 En clase. No me gusta para nada hablar de esto, pero he leído el periódico esta mañana y... digamos que Dumbledore cada vez está menos en Hogwarts. Suerte que el colegio sea un pormenor de la sociedad mágica (mentira cochina que me digo para estar yo tranquila), no creo que nadie venga a ver si formamos sociedades mágicas pro-discriminatorias contra los nacidos de muggle. Más les valdría, al menos delante de mí, porque me los cargo.

27 de mayo... ¿27 de mayo?... ¡27 de mayo!

Dios, no, no, no, no, no... ¡faltan menos de 15 días para los exámenes!

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡NO!

El histerismo colectivo se palpa en el aire como cuando en San Valentín se palpaba la estupidez. Se me está empezando a contagiar (el histerismo, no la estupidez...).

Quiero que McGonagall me devuelva mis cintas... es que no puedo vestirme sin ponerme algo de música, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro. Aunque últimamente ya no sé ni si me pongo los pantalones o la camisa, ayer me puse un calcetín de cada color, fíjate. Necesito más café.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: No me siento particularmente orgullosa de esta parte del diario porque es una especie de transición hacia algo que estoy dejando muuuuuuy para el final... no hay que ser muy lista para adivinar que ese algo es ... ejem... lo que es.

La verdad es que.. me estoy poniendo histérica, porque se va acortando la parte que ya tengo escrito con lo que el próximo capítulo será bastante más corto.. o más o menos igual. Como se ve que ahora han prohibido contestar los Reviews en el capítulo, uno a uno, voy a hacer una contestación generalizada: ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS! Estoy muy orgullosa de que os sintáis identificadas con ella, decís que este fic os hace recuperar el interés por los merodeadores, pero si os fijáis son el último resquicio de Harry Potter que aún no ha terminado de aclarar Rowling...Este comentario es especial para ArabellaWeasley... La verdad, cuando te encuentras con un chico al que no sabes si odias o quieres y que además es tan terriblemente atractivo y sabes que lo es para todas... no es tan fácil plantarle un beso como si nada...

Una cosita, yo no me hago responsable de que algunas cosas ocurran en días que son especiales para vosotras, el 8 de junio es mi cumpleaños y no me esmeré especialmente...Os veo a todas muy impacientes con lo de James y Lily, se acerca fin de curso y aquí no pasa nada aún... AÚN... Jajajaja (MJ ríe como una posesa) Un poco de paciencia nenas... James no es consciente aún de lo que siente por Lily, en serio, los hombres son así. Y James no iba a ser una excepción, es solo que, con cierto aire a Ron, no se da cuenta de las cosas y tiene sentimientos que no entiende muy bien.

Solo quiero avisaros de una cosa... va a haber un capítulo.. o dos, que no creo que os haga reír en absoluto... pero las cosas son así. Ya no digo más que sino me matáis, ¡ah! Y no cuelgo todo lo que tengo (hasta mediados de junio) porque tardaría más en colgar... ¡no escribo tan rápido!

Me encanta que os enrolléis en los Reviews, ¡aunque sea para decirme que el perro se comió el cable de internet! ;)

Un besazo a todas.


	11. Chapter 11

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans Capítulo 11

Mary Jane: Bienvenidas al último capítulo de justo antes de que se produzca un cambio crucial en la vida de Lily... Bueno, os dejo con la intriga... Un beso. Y para las que no he podido contestarles el Review, abajo hay un comentario común. ;)

29 de mayo

Me muero. En serio, me muero, de verdad. Mi vida se viene abajo por momentos.

- ¿Lily?- (lleva unos... dos meses llamándome por mi nombre... le odio), le miro, me saluda- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Claro, como no.

Me pongo en pié, voy hacia él, dejando a Deidre entre los celtas y los griegos.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Potter?

- Me llamo James, y... sí. ¿Sabes en que año fue la Restauración del Régimen Mágico de Control de elfos domésticos?

Cejo fruncido, piensa, Lily, piensa...

- 1273.

- ¿Lo ves? Es una máquina.- le dijo a Sirius.

¿Máquina yo?

- Exagerado. – mirada maléfico-estúpida.

No sé cómo pasó, pero, de nuevo se me quedó mirando como se me suele quedar mirando Potter, pero sin apartar la vista. Sonrisa, de nuevo, me ha pillado en esa especie de "sonrisa compartida" que me deja lela para el resto de la tarde (seguro que es alguna especie de hechizo, porque no me deja ni pensar, solo puedo pensar en su cara sonriente... ¡y condenadamente estúpida!). Sirius se puso en pié (en otra dimensión).

- Bueno, parejita, si me disculpáis... me voy... a ir... a estudiar... a otra parte. – asustado, esa era la palabra. Un momento... ¿parejita? No quiero saber qué quería decir con eso.

- Yo también.- dije yo.

- Yo también.- dijo la ninfa Eco reencarnada en Potter.

- Estaba estudiando con Deidre.

- Estaba estudiando con Deidre.- salió James el chistoso.

- No, tú no.- si es que soy lista.

- No, tú no. – y él... ya no tengo insultos.

- Potter, por favor...

- Potter, por favor...

No me miraba como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, estaba tranquilamente sentado, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndome en plan de complicidad.

Me fui sin decirle nada más y volví con Deidre.

Deidre sabe mucho más que yo de runas antiguas y de historia antigua de la magia. Su madre desciende de una familia de druidas muy importante... la verdad, ahora no me acuerdo de quién. Pero creo que sale en algún cromo. El caso es que lee las runas antiguas como si leyera el alfabeto normal. Lo hace desde que tenía 5 años. Me da una envidia...

Total, que me estuvo pegando la gran paliza... aunque yo se lo pedí... sobre los celtas y porqué eran la gente más guay del mundo entero. Pero a mí me gustan más los griegos, de todas maneras. Pero yo no estaba hablando de eso, estaba hablando de que tenía que estudiar y se me quedó la cara de gili de Potter en la cabeza toda la santa tarde. Y estaba yo tranquilamente sin pensar en nada, suspirando con un sueño que no me aguantaba, de tanto estudiar historia sin aprenderme nada, cuando Deidre me acerca uno de mi colección de libros y me señala una frase que había subrayado (¡Sin mi permiso la muy p...!): " se clavaron en el corazón finas saetas y el fiero Amor agita mi pecho poseído". Me giré para mirarla. Sí que tenía cara de enamorada sí... pero ¿de quién narices estaba enamorada hoy? Porque creo que solo le quedan los chicos de tercero para abajo... ya ha salido con el resto. La sala estaba en silencio, así que gesticulé un "¿quién? ¿y Taylor?" bastante inteligible. Pero me quitó el libro de nuevo y tachó el "mi", puso un "tu" y añadió un par de interrogantes con lo que quedó: "¿se clavaron en el corazón finas saetas y el fiero Amor agita tu pecho poseído?". "¡¿QUÉ!" de nuevo, demasiado gesticulado.

Mirada irónica mía. Mirada infantil suya. Hasta Ovidio está contra mí.

31 se mayo

Café: 1 ( a las 8 de la noche... son las 3 y no puedo dormir). Chocolate: 0 (Vertiginosamente bien)

Me siento imbécil. Como siempre.

Noticias del día: Lupin también quiere ser auror, es algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado, curioso, he encontrado a mi alma gemela. Me estoy planteando dejar lo de ser auror y dedicarme al arte para hacerle una escultura, lo que está claro es que no me inspiraría en la Loba Capitolina ( escultura etrusca de la loba que amamantó a los fundadores de Roma). Es irónico lo de Lupin, llamarse Remus (como uno de los fundadores) y ser un hombre-lobo...

En fin... yo y la historia clásica somos inseparables, y el pobre chico las tiene todas para caerme bien... incluso eso.

No se qué contarte, pero es que estoy hiperactiva, no puedo dormir... no se qué me pasa... ¡uy! A lo mejor ha sido el café que me he tomado a las 8... necesito un poco de té relajante, bajaré en bata a las cocinas.

2 de junio

No... no, no, no, no, no...

No puedo escribir, tengo que estudiar... allí está Lupin, mi salvador.

Que sueño tengo.

10 de junio

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Empiezan en dos días, dos días, dos días, ¡dos días!. Buenas noches, necesito energías para acordarme de todos los dichosos ministros, presidentes, sultanes y zares mágicos del mundo mundial y mágico.

Aunque, voy a auto-animarme un rato: Muy bien, Lily, lo tienes todo en tu mente, has repasado la historia contemporánea de la magia unas 16 veces con James y unas 12 con Lupin, sabes muy bien lo que es un bezoar y haces perfectamente cualquier clase de poción (cualquiera, legal e ilegal ¿qué? Hay que superar incluso a la competencia... hablo de Snape...), no tienes ningún problema con los sacerdotes de Grecia, ni de Roma ni los druidas célticos... excepto... un segundo... ¿cuál era el druida del que era familia Deidre?... empiezo a desesperar... ¡Atenea!¡asísteme, tú, diosa de la sabiduría! ¡Haz que me acuerde de todo! Y que Minerva me devuelva las cintas de casete, porque voy a necesitar algo en que mantener mi mente distraída después de los exámenes y no pensar en absolutamente nada, de nada, de nada.

Quiero dormir.

11 de junio

14:03 Estoy cansada. Hoy, aburrida de tanto estudiar, he encontrado unas revistas de Deidre que nunca leo (es que ella es una versión con buen gusto de Kirce) Esto es lo que ponía en mi horóscopo:

"La conjunción de Luna- Mercurio- Plutón (junta extraordinaria de planetas / satélites, pobrecitos, se aburren solos) da aliento a la necesidad de un gran cambio personal, disfruta de claridad para hacerlo" ¿Para hacer qué? Un cambio personal... mmmmmh... iré a ver a Kirce para que me recomiende una buena poción- tinte para el pelo, de aquellas instantáneas y me haré mechas rosas en el pelo... (nótese la ironía) quedaría perfecto con mi rojizo-pasión,... será una mezcla de pijotería- inteligencia- perfección que seguro que pone nervioso a más de uno.

19:45 En la sala común. Me aburro, tengo un millar de ingredientes dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Y cada vez que alguien pronuncia el nombre de una poción o de algo remotamente parecido al nombre, vienen a mi cabeza sin darme cuenta todos los pasos e ingredientes que hacen falta para hacerla. Luego vuelvo.

22:04. Me caigo de sueño, casi prefiero beberme un café a estas horas que estar así de destrozada. Ups, pero ¡si no te he dicho que lo he dejado! Es que no es bueno para la salud ¿sabes? ¡Necesito una taza de café con lecha y azúcar ya mismo!

Me da igual que día es hoy, me da igual, Lily no va a mirar el calendario, no va a mirarlo... (este convencimiento psicológico no surte efecto si me lo digo a mí misma)... no...

12 de junio

Café: 1 (Recaída con justificación) Chocolate: 0000000000 (Yupi)

Un día, un asqueroso y aburrido día, mañana a estas horas estaré comiéndome el coco con algo que no me he estudiado porque creí poco importante y que preguntarán en el examen de historia de la magia. Y es que, ¿cómo quieren que me aprenda todo el santo temario? Las pequeñeces que no me gustan me las salto... y ¿qué pasa si me equivoco con las fechas de dos días o de dos años? ¿qué más da? ¡Los pobres magos y brujas que vivieron en ese tiempo dudo que se vayan a levantar de sus tumbas para venir a decirme que me he equivocado y que se murieron tres días después!

Es increíble cómo cuanto más te propones hacer una cosa más la haces, me había propuesto no escribir tanto el diario para estudiar más, pero... lo necesito.

Mañana voy a ver a Hagrid para que me ayude con las bestias y monstruos mitológicos. A ver... Historia de la magia... estudiado.

Pociones- Estudiado y rematado.

Astrología- Me ha traumatizado.

Adivinación- Terminado. (Voy a morir devorada por una especie de serpiente marina verde y viscosa... esto no se me da muy bien.)

Runas antiguas- Deidre me hará el examen o suspenderé.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras- espero sacar más de un 8 o Lily-la-genialidad-que-quiere-terminar-con-el-malo-malísimo morirá.

Criaturas Mágicas: Mañana lo termino.

Creo que no me dejo nada.

Ya solo queda rezar para que los dioses me sean propicios.

13 de junio

¿Porqué hoy tenía que ser día trece?

11:02 Estoy cansada y creo que voy a suspender historia de la magia.

18:08 En la sala común. Creo que pociones me ha ido bien, pero no sé si voy a superar al príncipe de pelo grasiento. Voy a ir a ver a Hagrid. Mi salvador pasajero.

22:09 Tengo que irme a la cama YA o mañana no me acordaré de nada de lo que me ha hablado Hagrid hoy, por cierto, hablando de él. James y Black se han acoplado a mi plan de estudios, estoy de ellos hasta las mismísimas... Miento. Estoy así por los nervios.

No he comido nada en toda la tarde... bueno, sí, un caramelo que me ha dejado los dientes pegados el resto del la tarde.

Me sorprende lo poco aguda que puedo llegar a ser en según qué ocasiones. Me explico.

Bajaba yo tan tranquila y contenta con mi libro y mis apuntes cuando veo que la parejita compuesta por James Potter y el mejor amigo del hombre, perrito pulgoso en forma humana llamado Sirius bajaban colina abajo detrás de mí.

- Así que por eso no has querido venirte a repasar el temario con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Uuuh... pensaba que eras más listo, Potter.

- Y yo...- elocuente sex symbol. Sirius...

- En realidad ha sido idea de Sirius, ¿sabes?- y yo soy en realidad la reina de Inglaterra.

Sentí la gran tentación de salir corriendo como una niña de parvulario y gritar "¡el último es un huevo podrido!". Pero me contuve.

En fin, llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid y llamamos unas dos o tres veces, antes de que Hagrid abriera la puerta.

- ¿Vosotros tres por aquí?- dijo medio dormido- pasad, estaba echando una cabezadita.

Se notaba, parecía que todo Hogwarts, carruajes incluidos, había pasado por encima de su cama.

Nos sentamos y le pedí muy amablemente que le ayudara a descifrar algunos de los misterios de las criaturas mágicas, puesto que es una de sus más apreciadas aficiones.

- ¿Has visto qué aplicada y qué lista que es, Hagrid?

- Tienes suerte de que os hayáis hecho amigos, James, bueno en hechizos, bueno en transformaciones- mirada cómplice entre el ciervo y el perro- pero lo que son las pociones, James...

- Nunca han sido su fuerte.- comentó Black.

- Ni el tuyo.- Mr. Potter.

Iba muy bien la tarde, entre dragones y bestias marinas se pasó rápido, pero al llegar la noche... (uuuh.. al llegar la noche y el fío sepulcral... vale, Lily no eres Edgar Alan Poe) En resumen, se puso a llover como nunca en mi vida he visto llover. Cosa francamente surrealista ya que cuando entramos en la cabaña de Hagrid hacía un sol impresionante, pero bueno. Lo peor de lo peor fue al llegar chorreando a la sala común. Allí cerca de la chimenea los tres como si nos hubieran metido en el lago. Deidre riéndose de nosotros con el trasero pegado al fuego.

- Me hielo, me hielo, me hielo, me hielo, me hielo, me hielo. – soltaba yo como si con decirlo más y más alto fuera a pasar menos frío.

- Uh... yo no, - Deidre mirando a Black mientras se secaba la camisa- definitivamente no.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?- le dije, además es que lo más divertido es que estaban ahí mismo escuchando la conversación y, digo yo, que son tontos, pero no tanto. Ante el hecho clarísimo de que Deidre pasaba de mí seguí con mi ritual de psicología inversa- Me hielo, me hielo, me congelo.. ¡Ah! ¡Como quema el fuego! Me hielo, me hielo, me hielo.

Y James Potter, tubo que hacer un espectáculo de él mismo, como de costumbre y fue a quitarse la camisa y a escurrirla como si fuera un estropajo. Ejem, ahora, en mi habitación, analizando fríamente la situación me doy cuenta de la razón que tenía Deidre al decirme...

- ¿Y ante el panorama sigues helada, verdad?- gran mirada de evidencia y de " no sabes como te conozco, Lily Evans".

Ante esa presión no pude contenerme:

- ¿Me estás llamando frígida?- con un énfasis cómico en el " frígida" que hizo que el sex-symbol de risa fácil se desternillara al volver a ponerse la camisa.

- No, solo un poquito estrecha. – Humillación, dulce y perfecta humillación.

Me encanta que Deidre y yo hagamos de "pareja cómica" para hacerles reír, ¿qué? No siempre tienen que ser ellos los payasos que hagan reír en el club, ¿no?

14 de junio

Después de esto me voy a dar un baño relajante para liberar toda la maldita tensión que llevo acumulada en todos y cada uno de mis músculos y neuronas, sobretodo en las neuronas.

Ayer intenté comunicarme con mi hermana porque su boda está a prácticamente una semana, que va, ni una semana es de aquí unos... ¿4 días? Básicamente para desearle todo lo mejor ... bla, bla, bla, bla... Porque no voy a poder ir a la boda ya que estoy de exámenes. ¿No podía haberlo aplazado ni dos días siquiera? Cuando salga del colegio (futuro realmente inmediato) me iré a vivir a algún lugar muy lejos de ella para no tener que verla nunca más.

Bueno, no, me iré a vivir a casa de mi padre que allí se está mejor, y si un día no quiero abrirle la puerta pondré la televisión a toda pastilla para que no se oiga el timbre...

Fin del Capítulo 

Mary Jane: ¿Preparadas para un cambio de estilo?

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad. Ya falta poco para que podáis leer todo lo que tengo escrito, así que... entonces... dependeréis solamente de lo que escriba... sniff... espero que las musas me visiten muy pronto, porque no se que voy a hacer si sigo viendo lagunas en la historia. Gracias por los reviews de verdad, me ayudáis mucho. Un beso a todas, y que los dioses os sean propicios.


	12. Chapter 12

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 12

Mary Jane: Si tuviera que ponerle un título a este capítulo sería... algo así como Cambios o ... simplemente: Las cosas van a peor. O para ser más poética: de la cima al barranco... o algo así.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los Reviews y, por favor.. disfrutad del capítulo.

15 de junio

Café: 0 (muy, muy raro en época de exámenes) Chocolate: 0 ¡Voy a irme de vacaciones a Grecia con Diane y me compraré un bañador realmente genial porque voy a tener un tipito perfecto de aquí al verano! (Perdón, ya es verano)

Lo siento, me voy a tener que ir a dormir, porque no puedo más, aún oigo la voz de McGonaggall retumbando en mis oídos " Ya pueden girar los exámenes..." Buenas noches.

16 de junio

Estoy muuuuuuy contenta, extasiada, eufórica, soy un espíritu nuevo, libre, fuera de este mundo, totalmente... feliz. ¡ He sacado un 9,5 en el examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Lo que significa que paso directamente a los preliminares para hacer prácticas en el Ministerio o algo por el estilo, porque aún no ha hablado con McGonaggall, pero me ha asegurado de que esto seguro que impresiona muchísimo, y... Aún no me lo puedo creer, lo primero que haré después del último examen, que es pasado mañana,(pasado mañana, pasado mañana, pasado mañana, ¡¡¡solo un día más!) va a ser enviarle una nota a mi padre, ¡que digo! Se la voy a enviar YA mismo.

Oh... cuando se lo he dicho a Deidre y a Lupin... hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida..mmm.. exceptuando el día en que Petunia perdió su queridísimo perro Yorkshire ( pequeña bestia come-zapatos, y tan escandaloso que no me dejaba dormir por las noches).

Le he enviado una notita a mi padre. Le he dicho que no deje que pasado mañana se ponga muy histérica la pobre Petunia. Pobrecita, ella se casa, pero yo he conseguido un puesto seguro en este mundo tan loco y peligroso, como agente en la defensa de nuestros ideales mágicos de igualdad. Lily la soñadora se va a la cama pensando en ser la gran heroína de mi nueva vida después del colegio.

17 de junio

Quiero a mi padre casi tanto como amo a mi taza de café matutina, no le quiero aún más.

" Lily, eres un genio. Felicidades, cariño. Tranquila por mañana, me llevaré una libreta y te haré todo un reportaje sobre los modelitos de los invitados. Nos vemos, te quiero. Papá."

Como soy muy lista, y además de ser total y absolutamente perfecta en casi todo, se leer la letra, creo que mi padre hasta temblaba de emoción.

James me ha felicitado por las notas, y Black, a su manera. Slughorn dijo que tenía las notas de pociones, pero no me las ha dado, va cayendo en desgracia en mi ranking de profesorado por momentos. Uy, me voy a la cama.

18 de junio

07:02 No puedo dormir, por varias razones:

a) Hoy es el último día del curso, y mañana por la tarde estaré en mi casa totalmente libre de tener que volver al colegio, y escuchando todos los comentarios de mi padre sobre la horrible hermana de mi futuro cuñado.

b) Mañana a estas horas estaré a total y absoluta merced de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, y si quieres la verdad, a mí una inminente guerra no me deja para nada tranquila.

c) No puedo dejar de pensar para qué quería Potter mi dirección. No creo que fuera para mandarme cartas porque no creo que tenga nada que decirme en ellas, así que Lily se come la cabeza pensando en qué clase de broma pesada puede una mente maquiavélica como la suya maquinar este verano.

d) Creo que el hecho de que sea el último examen me pone más nerviosa porque el verano está tan lejos y tan cerca que no puedo dormir.

e) Aún sigo eufórica por lo de las notas de Defensa... ¿quién iba a decirme a mí que llegaría a donde me proponía?

f) Ultima y principal razón por la que estoy despierta: Deidre no deja de roncar.

18:46 No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. Ha habido un cambio de planes y me vuelvo a casa esta misma noche. No se... Dumbledore, con su porte serio de director, me ha parado justo al salir del último examen y me ha dicho que aquello era importante y que tenía que coger lo esencial y presentarme en su despacho para irme a casa de modo provisional, así que he venido a por... el diario y el cepillo de dientes, supongo que será alguna tontería de Petunia.

22:03 En mi cama, hoy no voy a necesitar cafés para no dormir.

Sencillamente... No se si puedo hablar de esto ahora...bueno... da igual, estoy llorando a moco tendido de todas maneras. Menudo panorama me encontré al venir por la chimenea.

Petunia con la cara escondida en el delantal llorando como... como lo que era. Como si...

Dios mío. Mañana te lo explico, estoy totalmente destrozada, confundida...

20 de junio

Cafés: 0 Comida: casi nada.

No estoy bien, para nada, pero tengo que contarte, al menos, lo que ocurrió cuando llegué a casa...

Dicen que cuanto más alto habías escalado, más fuerte es la caída, y yo aquel día estaba eufórica, llegué pensando en contarle a mi padre lo bien que me había ido el examen y que ya podría venirme a vivir con él y... me encontré con mi padre en cama y con una Petunia histérica que me dijo que le habían diagnosticado cáncer de pulmón.

Me volví loca, en serio, loca. Quería llevarle al San Mungo. Pero Petunia se negó a llevarle a "aquel sitio extraño para gente extraña".

Subí a verle, y me sonrió sin decir nada, y me tomó de la mano, olía a mi madre, él siempre tiene algo de colonia de la que usaba mi madre. Me habló de ella, y de cómo me quería, y de que ella hubiera querido que fuera auror, y que jamás cambiara mi forma de ser. Y también me dijo que no llorara, que todo iba a salir bien.

Ya, súper bien...

Se suspendió la boda, van a celebrarla en agosto. Mi padre me pidió que pasara los últimos días de clase en Hogwarts. Vernon ya ha vendido el piso en el que vivía... y Petunia va a quedarse en casa, pero papá necesita que dos enfermeras duerman en casa, porque no quiere ir al hospital.

Hay que ver... Petunia al saber que yo venía tubo a Vernon metido en el baño hasta que yo aparecí por la chimenea. Lo primero que hice al llegar a Hogwarts otra vez fue subir a la enfermería a hablar con la señora Ponfrey. No hay forma mágica de curarle.

Los merodeadores están ahí fuera, tomando el sol y hablando de sus cosas. Necesito distraerme.

21 de junio

Teóricamente, anteayer debía de haberme ido a casa, pero... Lily se quedó aquí yendo y viniendo cada día, gracias a Dumbledore. Dispuso la chimenea de la sala común para que pudiera ir y venir cuando quisiera. Potter, Black y Deidre vienen mañana, dicen que se van a quedar, al menos, un fin de semana. Lupin no podrá... me dijo que pasaba algo con su madre y que no podría venir.

22 de junio

14:54 Puedes plantearte que hago yo en Hogwarts sola todo el día. Nada. Apenas me despierto... a las 8:30 o algo así, me voy a casa. Ayer le di un susto de muerte a una de las enfermeras... si me llega a ver alguien del ministerio me quedo incapacitada laboral para siempre por imprudencia...

Entonces, cuando he visto a mi padre y he supervisado todo, porque Petunia está muy detrás de él, y además tiene a las dos enfermeras y... no creo que pueda soportar esta tensión mucho más. Mi padre no dice más que incoherencias, palabras que siempre quiso decirnos y que no encontró el momento. Pero me parecen incoherencias. Ayer casi no dormí.

Hoy viene mi club de fans. No quiero que vengan a verme así, especialmente Potter, espero que no se le crucen los cables y saque su vena infantil. Porque ahora no podría soportar ninguna clase de burla ni nada por el estilo, ya no sé porqué no quiero verle ahora. No creo que ninguno de ellos diga nada.

Hoy le he puesto alguna de las cintas que me devolvió McGonagall a final de curso a mi padre. Pero, no he encontrado aquella canción con la que me pilló. Ni siquiera una la mitad de alegre.

21:05 En la sala común, esperando a que vengan a compadecerme y todo lo que haga falta para que no explote en un mar de lágrimas y la sala común se convierta en la piscina-bar de la escuela.

He ido a casa a verle después de comer. Dormía. Y Petunia también. Y he abierto el cajón de su cómoda y... perdona, vuelvo en un minuto, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué más te da a ti que vaya y vuelva?

21:20 En la cómoda he encontrado una fotografía de mi madre, preciosa, con un vestido blanco de verano, sonreía como jamás la había visto sonreír, de hecho no se si la había visto sonreír alguna vez.

Y, como si hubiera saltado alguna especie de alarma, mi padre abrió los ojos, me miró y dijo, bajito:

- No se si la recuerdas lo suficiente, pero tenía tus ojos.- cogió la fotografía de mis manos y la miró con calma- Sí, tenía tus ojos, pero te pareces más a tu abuela, a mi madre, en todo lo demás.

Y me miró a los ojos, y entendí que todo lo demás era... TODO lo demás.

Ahí viene mi club de fans.

23 de junio

07:09 Esto ha sido raro, muy raro, definitivamente estoy loca. Muy raro...

Les recibí como pude, despeinada, con toda la sala común llena de pañuelos y paquetes de chicles sobre los que descargo mi tristeza y mis nervios. Black parecía un árbol de navidad, empeñado en llevar las cosas de todos y cargado de maletines y baúles. En cambio Deidre parecía sacada de alguna película, con zapatos nuevos y todo lo demás, seguramente se los regalaron por su cumpleaños, había olvidado que era justo el día anterior. Abrazos por todas partes y demasiadas palabras para mí.

- Pelirroja, estás más ojerosa que nunca. ¿Te traigo un café?- Black el gracioso me hizo sonreír, aunque solo fuera sarcásticamente, me hizo sonreír.

La verdad es que no se porqué le dejo que me llame pelirroja, es... ¡es casi despectivo!

No entendí porqué James se quitó las gafas para abrazarme. Es que estos días no estoy demasiado... bien como para pensar. Tampoco me suelo fijar en tonterías como esa.

Deidre es la mejor. No dejó de hablar, hablar y hablar en toda la tarde. Sabía que necesitaba hablar de otra cosa, distraerme, me empezaba a cansar de comer sola en el comedor, allí, cinco mesas para mí sola, ¡podía comer paseándome por encima de la mesa de los profesores y saltar de mesa en mesa mientras me comía el postre...!

Pero ese no es el tema.

- Lily...

Ni me acordaba de que James seguía ahí. Mi jersey aún olía a lavanda, como olía toda mi casa.

Había estado contándoselo todo... bueno, casi todo. Y se habían ido a dormir, al menos Black y Deidre. Me quedé por un segundo mirando por la ventana, acompañada por algún blues que no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, y me giré para verle, apareció como de la nada, no se cuánto tiempo debimos estar allí en silencio. Él al lado de la chimenea, sentado en su trono, y yo en el rincón más apartado de la luz del fuego. Y después de ese momento, minuto, hora, eternidad... me sonrió, pero me sonrió de verdad, en serio, no era esa sonrisa compartida estúpida de " Lily, te estoy tomando el pelo, deja de hacer el ridículo y sigue leyendo del libro"...

Y se puso en pié y se acercó a la sombra, conmigo. Y seguía sonriendo, y yo pensaba... "¿porqué sonríes? ¿Es que no ves que no estoy de humor?" Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, su sonrisa se borró por completo.

No era James Potter, ya no era la silueta de un niñato, era la de... no se, pero no era un niño.

Y cogió mi mano, y en ese preciso momento, cuando empezaba a entender los enigmas de este mundo y a comprender cuál podía ser mi misión en esa intrincable senda que es el destino, se me metió algo en el ojo y tuve que soltarle para coger un pañuelo y taparme el ojo para que dejara de llorar y frotarme el ojo y...

soy un desastre. Al fin me deshice de la pestaña...Después de un montón de muecas y un par de ¡ay! Y unos cuantos ¡ouch! Y terminé con un ojo rojo. Y me reí después de... parece que hacía una eternidad que no me reía así.

Pero terminé volviendo a mirar las estrellas por la ventana y volvió a mi mente de repente aquel blues...

- Lily...- qué pesado es con mi nombre... como si no supiera yo misma como me llamo- estoy aquí.

Lo se, es mi padre el que se muere, no me estoy quedando ciega.

Y dale con quitarse las gafas.

- Quiero decir, que aunque Lupin no esté, - y su mano en mi muñeca, y yo mirándole con cara de póquer- cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, te conozco y... ahora sé que no te haces la valiente, Lily, lo eres.

Debió de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para decir eso, porque le costó coger aire. Y yo seguía con cara de póquer. Suspiré, suspiró.

- Gracias, James. -no se porqué, ni cuándo, ni cómo, pero tenía mi mano sobre la que él había puesto sobre mi muñeca- Es obvio que los dos somos de Gryffindor...

- Técnicamente ya no, así que... si necesitas algo...

- Gracias, James.

- Deberías irte a dormir.- aún no se había muerto y ya estaba substituyendo a mi padre... "¡a dormir, a dormir, a dormir!"

- No...

- No duermes por mucho que lo intentes, ¿verdad?- y decía que adivinación no era lo suyo.

Asentí.

- Inténtalo.

Se puso en pié y tiró de mí, y me dejé llevar como si ya estuviera dormida.

Y me dio un abrazo de buenas noches y le volví a dar las gracias. Y se dejó las gafas ahí, sobre el sillón.

La verdad es que me fui a dormir pensando en el pelo negro y alborotado de James Potter y me he despertado pensando en lo mismo.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Es ese el cambio que os esperabais? Dejadme adivinar... NO...

(Mary Jane se ríe como la bruja del oeste…) Pero bueno... ¡necesito muchos comentarios Lily-James please.. pero comentarios substanciales porfa ... un "sí.. está muy bien" me gusta.. pero no me ayuda...

¡GRACIAAAAAAAS!

Los dioses os lo recompensaran...


	13. Chapter 13

Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo 13

Mary Jane: Bonito número el 13…Jeje... Me he reservado algo para el próximo capítulo. Lo se... soy mala, envío los capítulos muy tarde y además escribo muuuuy lenta... pero... ¿es malo ser tan rematadamente mala? No... pero sí ser lenta y dudar con cada palabra que escribo. Espero que os guste aunque no sea muuuy largo.. es ... denso.

24 de junio

Cafés: 1 (glorioso café con leche preparado por mi hermana) Chocolate: nada de nada. Horas de sueño:4.

Mi padre estaba algo más animado hoy. Quería que Deidre y todos los demás vinieran a verle.

- Sí, papá... y montamos una discoteca en casa.. que ya no cabe nadie más.

- ¡Sí!

- No se te ocurra que venga nadie de los tuyos mientras papá está enfermo.

Solo por ese comentario de Petunia les hice venir a todos. Y para la hora de comer, Deidre y Black competían por cual de ellos hacía aparecer el mantel más grande para poner la mesa, porque se les había antojado hacer aparecer la comida y todo lo demás para que comiéramos todos juntos. Al fin logré que dejaran de hacer el tonto y subieran a ver a mi padre. Petunia se fue de casa dando un portazo, " no cabemos más en casa y te traes a todo tu colegio", carcajada monumental de Sirius.

Las enfermeras salieron de la mini-habitación en la que estaba mi padre mientras Potter le daba la mano. Mi padre se incorporó con dificultad y tosió sobre el pañuelo que se tiñó de rojo una vez más.

- Perdonad chicos, pero... esto es lo que tiene. Venga, ahora que estamos en familia, ¿qué tal es Lily en clase?

No ha perdido esa mirada divertida que tiene siempre.

- Un poco pesada. - Black es imbécil.

- ¡Sí! Nunca entenderá la diferencia entre un druida y un sacerdote romano- Deidre me odia.

Mi padre se reía. Se reía. De eso y de infinidad de chistes suyos, ¿cómo puede uno reírse de sus propios chistes? Y Potter callado.

- Y tú muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

- James Potter, señor. – Jajaja... Potter el formal señorcito.

- Ya era hora de que invitaras al famoso Potter a casa, Lily.- mi padre es muy oportuno.

James miraba al suelo, e inexpresivo miró a Black. Black mira a Deidre extrañado, Deidre me mira a mí, sonríe, a punto de la explosión atómica de carcajadas. Yo fulmino a mi padre con la mirada.

Da igual dejarme más en ridículo, aunque solo sea delante de un diario transcribir esta conversación no tiene sentido.

Volvimos a comer a Hogwarts y no se habló para nada del famoso Potter. Ni falta que hacía.

Mmmmmh...25 de junio

Café:0. Chocolate y otras porquerías: 0. Horas de sueño:5.

Pero sigo pensando que al famoso Potter se le haya subido a la cabeza. No he tenido la oportunidad, aún, de dejarle las cosas claras, a mí todo esto no me gusta... ¿qué habrá pensado del comentario de mi padre? Pero si... yo nunca les doy vueltas a estas cosas...

26 de junio

La conversación ha sido inevitable. Con esos dos cabezas huecas y James, hablar con él ha sido inevitable. Definitivamente inevitable.

Petunia está que se sale de irritable. Risita nerviosa.

Mi padre parece que está mucho mejor que a principios de mes. Quiere que vuelva a Hogwarts por la tarde para que me olvide de él unas horas y esté con mis amigos. Pero no puedo hacer eso. No estoy bien. De verdad. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. Y no se va.

James el orgulloso. Así se va a titular mi obra maestra / best seller, que escribiré cuando le haya matado.

- James- cambio total de tema, estábamos hablando del nuevo jersey a cuadros de mi hermana- gracias por no tomarte muy a pecho lo que dijo mi padre.

Sonrisa compartida. (¿Te he dicho ya que las odio?) Se giró con aire de "te lo dije" hacia Sirius, el que, pobrecito mío, se atragantó con la crema de zanahorias. Le quiero. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡A JAMES NO! Hay que ver que rápido que sacas tú conclusiones. Quería decir a Sirius, pobrecito, casi se nos muere. Pero James, el rey de reyes seguro, seguro, seguro que entendió muuuuuy mal mi comentario. ¿Es que tengo que decirle que mi padre le conoce como Potter el imbécil, Potter el crío, Potter el granimbecilinfantilasquerosoquenovaamadurarjamás?

27 de junio

9:32 Frase célebre de Deidre: "Ovidio tenía razón". Aunque no ha dicho exactamente eso porque al principio me ha dicho que Horacio tenía razón y no le he entendido, por lo que ha tenido que ir a buscar la cite textual de OVIDIO. "Se clavaron en tu corazón flechas de..." yo qué sé. El caso es que por mucho que lo diga, Ovidio no tiene razón.

11:24 Conversación no muy productiva con Petunia. Ha sido una discusión de la que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, pero no quiero tampoco hablar de esto con el trío maravillas, porque... no tengo ganas. ¿Porqué no pudo hablarme antes de lo que le pasaba? "Tenías exámenes, es una época muy importante de tu vida"... Ahí empecé a mosquearme.

Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, quiero un poco de calma, necesito unas verdaderas vacaciones de verano, estamos a mediados de junio y aún no he salido del colegio. Frustración. Frustración. Frustración.

- ¡Oh! Lily, ¿porqué no puedes entender lo que te está diciendo papá? No quería agobiarte, además, tampoco hubieras venido a casa en exámenes. – Petunia, Petunia, Petunia.

No se si sabes lo que se siente, te lo explicaré, es como cuando llevas tres horas llamando al timbre de casa de alguien mientras alguien de la casa de al lado te observa y después de ser observada durante tres horas enteras, dicho vecino te dice "Es que no están" con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y le miras con cara de "¿no me digas?". Digamos que Petunia siempre ha sido muy buena vecina. (Nótese la desesperación, la frustración y la ironía).

Lo siento mucho por él, pero empiezo a pensar que mi padre no me quiere.

28 de junio

16:57 ¡DIOS! Estoy pasando por un momento de euforia / depresión / confusión / claridad / muuuuuuuuy raro.

Supongo que en estos momentos es cuando me pregunto si vale la pena vivir la vida al máximo, a riesgo de meter la pata. Y también debería preguntarme si somos realmente inmortales o si... un segundo... ¿y los fantasmas?

Lily, deja de escribir incoherencias.

17:50

Hoy hemos ido a Hogsmeade a tomar unas copas... a las diez de la noche... ha sido idea de los chicos y además Dumbledore me lo tenía prohibido. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Nos ha parado un tipo muy extraño preguntándonos si teníamos tabaco para pipa... ¡ja! Cuatro adolescentes fumando en pipa...

¡Oh! Te vas a reír, mis ... acompañantes de aburrimiento me han planeado todo el junio y el agosto. Aunque más bien se han limitado a sortearse un mes cada uno y ya está. Así que voy a pasar más de la mitad de Julio con Deidre y sus padres y el resto en casa de James, haciendo el bestia, porque también van a venir Sirius y Lupin. Suerte que soy una mujer muy modosita y bien educada porque sino ya estaría pensando en la fiesta que me podría dar en casa de James.

29 de junio

12:30 Días horribles.

Esta mañana he llegado a casa hacia las diez y me han echado deliberadamente. Petunia siempre está con la misma pamplina, así que cuando me ha dicho que ni se me ocurriera subir a ver a papá como si le estuviera dando un ataque de nervios y gritando como una loca no le he hecho ni p... caso y me he asomado hacia las escaleras a ver qué pasaba. Dios. Digamos... tubos de plástico arriba, sangre abajo... suero... y un montón de "Lily quita de en medio". He vuelto a Hogwarts un par de horas después y me he asegurado de que mi padre estaba fuera de peligro. Que miedo he pasado. No lo voy a soportar mucho más.

He visto al Dr. Jones, me vio nacer...Él está cuidando de mi padre. No se porqué se me ocurre eso ahora, pero creo que también fue él el que cuidó de mi madre cuando... cambio de tema.

15:32 Prácticamente no he comido, pero no ha habido comentarios en la comida. Me voy a casa, no puedo estar aquí comiéndome el coco. Ahora si que me está entrando hambre. Mañana les diré a los elfos que me traigan algo a la habitación, aunque igualmente no comeré nada.

15:45 Está fatal, con tubos por todas partes y durmiendo. Le he pedido al Dr. Jones que me diga la verdad... 15 días, le quedan unos 15 días... como mucho. Dios mío. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. Me moriré yo antes que él de un ataque de nervios.

15:52 Harta de Petunia... "Lily quita de en medio", "Lily no toques nada", "Lily lo acabo de limpiar", "¡¿Quieres dejar a papá dormir en paz!"... ¿Es que se cree que estoy aquí por gusto? Estoy considerando seriamente envenenar alguno de esos caramelos que no deja de comer... uno tras otro, uno tras otro. O mejor la ahorco con la lana con la que no deja de tejer ¿a quién le quiere hacer la bufanda? ¿A Hagrid? ¿Al yeti? Yo la mato.

18:40 Me aburro, estoy cansada.

19:20 ¡Mira! Una mosca...

19:21 Me muero de aburrimiento.

19:22 Me estoy poniendo enferma.

19: 23 Empiezo a delirar.

19: 24 El aburrimiento me mata.

19:25 Jugando al ahorcado conmigo misma.

 

 O

 V E R N O N A P E S T A



19:40 Voy a fisgonear.

19:58No se que decir... mira lo que he encontrado en el cajón de los calcetines.

" Petunia, amor mío, no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero que sepas que a pesar del retraso de nuestra boda sigo amándote y queriendo amarte hasta el fin de mis días. Te quiere, Vernon."

20:03 Creo que voy a vomitar.

23:07 Otra crisis. Pero esta vez no me voy de aquí. Dios, eso es más que deprimente.

30 de junio.

02:05 Me he quedado dormida en el sofá. Papá está bien, todo lo bien que puede estar. P... metástasis.

02:25 No puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar, tengo que meditar seriamente sobre ello, ¡Dios! No puede estar pasándome esto a mí, y menos ahora... Soy la persona más desgraciada del mundo. O no...

04: 22... sí, 04:22 a.m. Sí, he dormido solo dos horas. Creo que me vuelvo a la cama.

04: 43 No puedo dormir, es por todo, no puedo dormir, no puedo dormir... ¿Porqué los dioses son tan crueles conmigo? ¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué ahora? Y no puedo dejar de pensar, y pensar y pensar... ¿Es normal que me sienta... ligera?

05:53... Definitivamente esta es la peor noche de toda mi vida... hasta ahora. He estado pensando durante estas... perdón, esta hora y he decidido dos cosas:

a)Pienso demasiado (qué narices, eso ya lo sabía)

b) Odio a James Potter.

Ahora sí me vuelvo a la cama... y no se si querré volver a levantarme de ella.

09:03 En la sala común, SOLA. He vuelto a pensar (demasiado, demasiado, demasiado) y ... no odio a James... No le odio... yo...

Me da miedo ir a mi casa... así que... voy a contarte... algo... ups, lo siento, Deidre tiene prisa para bajar a desayunar.

12: 05 En mi casa, casita, casa...

Esta mañana me he imaginado a mi misma como una de esas típicas cacatúas adolescentes y encorsetadas inglesas de las cuales su única preocupación en la vida es aceptar una buena propuesta de matrimonio con el aristócrata más rico de la ciudad. Y además, no te lo pierdas, también me ha venido a la mente la imagen de James Potter con una larga gabardina azul marino estilo Napoleón y unas botas negras de cuero típicas de la aristocracia de inglesa del siglo XVIII. Le imagino acercándose a mí con porte serio por un prado a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque dicho hecho sería prácticamente imposible porque a) ni él ni yo nos despertaríamos a las 06:00 solo para vernos venir mutuamente a través de la niebla y b) el porte serio de Potter es un imposible, por el sublime ataque de risa que le daría al verme con corsé.

Un segundo.

12:34 Tengo un peso enrome en el estómago. No es normal. Y además no me quito de la mente esa imagen de James Potter el aristócrata napoleónico.

Todos los cafés que me he tomado estas últimas semanas están haciendo efecto hoy, y no puedo estarme quieta. Lily arriba, Lily abajo, estoy convirtiendo las escaleras en una verdadera pocilga. Hay al menos tres tazas de tila bacías y un montón de hojas, mantas, dibujos... Que horror, no aguanto esta presión, mi padre no se despierta desde ayer por la noche.

Muy bien, creo que ya he aplazado lo suficiente este tema... , es tan difícil aceptar esto... verás...

Ayer llegué a la sala común muy tarde, estaba profundamente anonadada pensando en mis cosas, muchas cosas, en que necesitaba unas vacaciones de verdad, quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de la maldita sala común al llegar de mi casa, mi padre pinchado como una diana, las noches de luna llena, todo aquello que tenia que ver con el último día de curso y... quería irme a dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir y me fui directa a mi habitación, bueno... a las escaleras...pensando en mi cama, mi camita, mucho mejor que el sofá, me había estado clavando las agujas de ganchillo de Petunia des de las doce hasta las dos.

Estaba relajadísima... bueno, dormidísima... y cuando ya casi me dormía por las escaleras una voz de ultra tumba me dijo:

- Señorita Evans.- sencillamente no me lo esperaba. Menudo susto.

Salté como si me hubieran pinchado el culo con una lanza. Y, para mi deshonra, cuando fui a darme la vuelta James Potter ya estaba en el suelo riéndose de mí o seguramente de la imagen que debería dar mi espalda, y sobretodo mi culo, dando un saltito propio de alguna estúpida pija como Kirce teniendo un orgasmo.

Así que le miré con cara de pocos amigos mientras se reía y volví a darme la vuelta hacia las escaleras.

- Lily, Lily... espera.

- ¿Qué quieres, James?

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí a las dos de la madrugada?- me preguntó poniéndose en pié y mirándome como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Miré hacia la chimenea, le miré a él (sin gafas, por cierto), miré a las escaleras, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo y le dije:

- ¿Respirar?

Lo que era obvio era que yo no estaba de buen humor. Se puso serio de verdad, casi con el porte con el que me lo imagino vestido de aristócrata y viniendo a través de la niebla.

- Te estaba esperando.

- Muy bien, pues aquí estoy. – seria, tajante, sin darme ni p... cuenta de todo lo que las palabras "te estaba esperando" pueden llegar a significar.

- Vale. – sonrisa compartida, silencio- Oye, si... necesitas algo.. ya sabes.

- Te llamaré.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada. Gracias por... es... esperarme.

Y... ¡AH! (eso era un gritito de nena). Me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia el sofá más cercano a la chimenea (cosa sin mucho sentido porqué se estaba a punto de apagar). ¡AH!.. otra vez... Ni ahora se que pensar.

Y en cuanto estuvimos sentados, se giró serio y me dijo:

- Anda, cuenta.

- ¿Qué te cuente qué?

- No se, lo que sea, no me he quedado aquí hasta las dos de la mañana solo para verte... bueno, sí pero...

Llegados a este punto... mi mente no sabía qué información procesar primero: el "las dos de la mañana", el "verte" o el "bueno, sí". Prefiero no pensar en el "bueno, sí"...

En ese preciso instante, creo, empecé a comprender algo... creo, solo creo, porque no me dio ni tiempo de hablar porque le vi, sorprendentemente, girarse decidido hacia mí y empezar a hablarme con un aspecto demasiado grave para él. Empezó con algo así:

- Verás Lily, puede que, a lo mejor...

- James, estoy cansada.- no le aguantaba la mirada, se me cerraban los ojos...

- Sí, bien, quizás, a lo mejor, es posible que...-te juro que pensé por un momento que estaba soñando- Lily...

- ¡Ya se como me llamo, James!

- ¡Hazme el favor Lily!- eso fue un par de tonos por encima del mío, y me desperté de golpe.

A lo mejor me había hecho un poco pesada y él solo quería hablar conmigo. Así que le pedí perdón y volví a mirarle, con una especie de ensayo de sonrisa en la cara, porque entre el cansancio, la depresión que llevo encima y, que eran las dos de la mañana cualquiera sonríe.

No creo que pueda reproducir con exactitud sus palabras... pero...

El caso es que le sabe muy mal todo lo que está pasando y... Dios mío, fue algo... alucinante, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír, a parte de un... vete a la cama, estás muy cansada. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de él, repito, él, mirándome con esa expresión de "me he quedado hasta las dos de la mañana esperándote, ¡haz el favor de entender porqué lo he hecho!". Hay un par de cosas que mi subconsciente no deja de repetir y repetir y repetir ( es como un eco de la voz de James). Una de ellas es "quiero estar contigo en todo esto"... ¡Auch, acordarme de eso me ha dolido en algún lugar, fuera de mi percepción visual, a lo mejor tengo una hemorragia interna...

Pero de todas maneras debería haberme dejado irme a dormir, yo no le pedí que se quedara ahí hasta las dos de la madrugada, soy autosuficiente e independiente, puedo afrontar esto yo sola. Sola, sola, sola, sola y sola. Sí, puedo hacerlo sola.

1 de julio

13:21 (En Hogwarts) No, no puedo. No se ni como llegué yo a pensar en algún momento que podría ver y aceptar que quizá mi padre no vuelve a despertarse yo sola.

Voy a por un pañuelo.

13:40 (mi habitación de Hogwarts) Todo esto está dejando mis conflictos internos en un claro segundo plano. Me explico, no se si es lo correcto irme a casa de Deidre, aunque es uno de mis lugares favoritos para pasar en verano, sí, creo que voy a pasar estos ratos de presión algo mejor. Desde luego, ver cada día al hermano de Deidre me va a ayudar un montón. La sola idea de ver su cuerpo atlético, musculoso, divino... Oh, llaman a la puerta.

14:13 (En mi casa, mirando como el suero gotea) Era Potter, aquel al que ya no se si odio, admiro o necesito. La verdad es que el aburrimiento, y Petunia, exigiéndome que me esté quieta, me han pedido que transcriba la conversación que he tenido hoy con James. La verdad es que... transcribir conversaciones me ayuda a evadirme de la realidad, sino... hubiera dejado de escribir hace bastante.

He abierto la puerta pensando que era Deidre y con cincuenta pañuelos empapados en las manos, a ti te parecerá cómico, pero... en cuanto le he visto he soltado un grito y he vuelto a cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Demasiado ridículo para mí. Así que en cuanto he sacado todos los pañuelos de en medio le he vuelto a abrir y le he encontrado un par de escalones más abajo.

- ¡Potter!

Se ha dado la vuelta un poco confuso y, sin mediar palabra ha entrado en mi habitación a lo que le he soltado un " pasa hombre, no te molestes en pedirme permiso".

Se sentó, como Pedro por su casa, en MÍ cama... y tuve que quitarte de en medio.

- Quería... ver cómo estabas.

Lo que creo yo es que se aburría.

- Voy a irme a casa, en ... diez minutos así que...

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe o algo?

- No, no... además a mi hermana no le haría mucha gracia, si.. necesitara que me acompañara alguien, Deidre vendría conmigo.

Asentí, sollocé y busqué desesperadamente un pañuelo.

Un segundo, ahora vuelvo, Petunia necesita a alguien para que le haga las camas, porque la muy baga dice que todo esto le afecta a sus nervios y, pobrecita (nótese el sarcasmo), no puede levantarse del sillón.

17:32 ¿Por dónde iba? Aquí el silencio es algo que asusta. Bueno... da igual lo que llegara a llorar, a sollozar y a repetirme a mí misma que no volvería jamás a comprar pañuelos de papel rosa. Lo mayormente importante es...

- Perdona Lily, pero... solo quería preguntarte esto...-levanté las cejas en plan "¡dispara de una vez, que me duermo!"- Lupin y tú.. quiero decir... tú y Lupin...

- ¿Yo y Lupin? ¿Qué?- ¿Somos amigos? ¿Somos hermanos? ¿Tenemos un rollo? ¿Tenemos la regla? ¿Esperamos un hijo? ¿Somos las personas más listas del mundo entero?

- Si hay algo entre vosotros... - ¡ah!... la tercera.

Entonces pensé... ¿pero esos dos no son amigos íntimos?... y sin querer lo pensé en voz alta. Y sin querer... me contestó sin pensar:

- Sí, pero nunca hablamos de ti.

Silencio sepulcral... sollozo... abrazo y... y...

Y pasó. Pasó... pasó... pasó... pasó. James Potter sacó su faceta de maníaco-compulsiva y se atrevió, repito, se atrevió,...(respira hondo Lily, antes de darle a tu diario el susto de su vida).. adarmeelbesodelsiglo. Eso, ya está, ya lo he dicho. Claro... que yo luego le di la bofetada de su vida, le solté un "¿quién te crees que eres?". A lo que...

- No debí haberlo hecho.

- ¡No! - ¿En serio? ¡haberlo pensado antes imbécil!

Y lloré, y me pidió perdón, y le pedí perdón (no se exactamente porqué, pero lo hice, y...)

¿Qué? ¿Es que una no se puede sentir culpable de herir los sentimientos del que siempre ha sido tu peor enemigo? Un segundo, ¿he utilizado la palabra sentimientos? No, no, por favor... no.

Mary Jane: No se si sentirme orgullosa de todo lo que Lily siente en este capítulo... es algo... deprimentemente bonito. Es solo que creo que lo que hay entre Lily y James tiene que consolidarse con una buena soldadura de dolor. Me da mucha pena... pero no puedo pronosticar que vayan a terminar muy bien. A parte de eso... solo me queda decir que... ¡comentarios!... ¿no me he pasado mucho con tanta conversación Lily/James? Necesito que me digáis todo lo que se os ha pasado por al cabeza.. pofaa..

Un besazo y muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores.


	14. Chapter 14

El diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans

Capítulo... ups.. ¿en qué capítulo estoy? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! 14

Mary Jane comenta: He colgado este mini-capítulo por tres razones: 1- el jueves pasado fue mi cumpleaños y me siento generosa. 2- Dentro de nada tengo exámenes de selectividad y entonces seguro que no puedo colgar nada. 3- Si cuelgo mucho más me quedo casi sin nada de margen y entonces tardaría aún más en colgar. Muchas Gracias por los Reviews ;) Un beso a todas...

2 de julio

Cafés: 0. Comida: 0.

En casa, ya está, esto se terminó, no puedo quedarme más tiempo en Hogwarts... de aquí en dos días me voy a casa de Deidre y no quiero volver a ver ni el colegio, ni mi habitación, ni siquiera a McGonagall. Por cierto, ayer vino a verme... a vernos, es una gran mujer. Por cierto, aclaración del día:

No me gusta James Potter, no tolero a James Potter, nooooooo meeeeee guuuuuuustaaaa James Potter, James Potter es el personaje más arrogante y estúpido que conozco, no me gusta, no, no y no... no me gu... gu... gusta James Potter, odio a James Potter. No me gusta. No, No, No me gusta. Voy a pintar mi habitación con unas enromes letras rojas en las que ponga NO ME GUSTA JAMES POTTER. No me gusta James Potter. Emmmm.. emmm.. NO ME GUSTA. Odio a James Potter (eso ya lo he dicho). No me gusta, punto final. Pero... ahora que lo pienso...se quedó esperándome hasta las dos...pero... da igual.. NO ME GUSTA... no-me-gusta. ¿Está claro?

Bueno, cuando haya hablado con Deidre vuelvo.

17 de agosto

No, no me he equivocado, hoy es 17 de agosto.

Aún me cuesta creerlo, pero... mi padre murió la tarde del 2 de julio. Es curioso que te lo explique como si hiciera un siglo que pasó, pero... no he pisado mi casa desde el día 3 y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Deidre me ha dejado un rato sola y... digamos que echaba de menos un rato de intimidad y de expresar mis paranoias. Hombre... lo del rato de intimidad es relativo (es una de esas palabras polisemicas que suenan mal)... digamos... un rato de interioridad (no sé qué suena peor).

Hace un par de meses pedía independencia, y... ya ves, ahora soy un espíritu libre, sin casa, sin, padres... al menos cuento con unos cuantos amigos de verdad. ¡Ah! Y una pareja formal, responsable (mi subconsciente discrepa en esa opinión), maduro (mentira), sensible (sí... si le pinchas se queja), romántico (hay que ver las mentiras que se pueden llegar a decir de un hombre), simpático (cuando le da la gana), y, eso sí... encantadoramente... mío (mi subconsciente no tiene nada que objetar).

La pesadilla que ha sido la muerte de mi padre se ha hecho menos dura (si eso se puede decir de la muerte de un padre) yendo de aquí para allá... Aunque el jardín trasero de casa de Deidre es el mejor lugar en el que he estado en mi vida, es un bosque entero...

James... James es un idiota arrogante que ahora mismo está leyendo lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro sin siquiera saludarme cuando lleva dos semanas sin verme. No te rías (eso era para James), he dicho que a mí no me hace ninguna gracia... ¡James! Te aviso de que en cuanto me ponga en pié te la ganas. Este hombre es inaguantable.

21 de agosto

Cafés: He vuelto a mi adicción: 3. Chocolate: 0 (soy feliz).

A Deidre le han hecho su... "hoz de oro". Me explico... su madre le ha estado haciendo este verano un collar que es simplemente una placa de oro que todas las mujeres de la familia tienen que llevar... es algo... ritual, supongo. Pero ella está extremadamente contenta. Es algo así como... celebrar su mayoría de edad. Yo le haría más bien una corona de laurel, pero aquí solo hay muérdago y unos sauces enormes.

Quiero volar a la luna, y después volver. O no volver. Hay que ver lo que se me puede llegar a ocurrir en casa de Deidre. Ayer hablé con la madre de Deidre sobre la muerte de mi padre... cosa muy rara porque no ha salido el tema hasta ahora y llevo aquí un mes y medio.

- Oye nena, tranquila, no te vamos a echar si no tienes a donde ir. – frase muy lógica, teniendo en cuenta que he estado todo el mes y medio mirando apartamentos en Londres y alrededores. Pero estoy esperando que Petunia se decida a comprarse una casa en Surrey y se case ya de una vez y así me haga el favor de dejarme la que iba a ser la casa de mi padre y mía.

- Deidre, los "druidas" – no dejo de hablar de "ellos", entre comillas... porque... no se... aunque soy parte del mundo mágico desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no me acabo de creer que existieran unos viejos en plan Merlín que sacrificaran toros y cortaran muérdago en invierno- ¿tenían alguna respuesta a la muerte?

A la madre de Deidre le dio un ataque de risa. No quise sentirme ofendida porque es una bellísima persona. El padre de Deidre murió hace mucho, ella tendría unos tres años, apenas se acuerda, y desde entonces vive con su tío, su madre y su abuela... ¡oh!... Y su hermano mayor... como no, es como... una explosión de belleza concentrada sumada a una dosis atroz de buen humor y sex appeal. Sobretodo sex appeal.

Siento mucho decir que ojalá tuviera yo unos años más para... si Deidre leyera esto creería que soy una obsesa. A decir verdad, no hace falta que lo diga para que sepa que su hermano es un... es como Zeus, Hércules, Adonis, Marlon Brando, Mr. Darcy...en definitiva: Un dios del Olimpo. La primera vez que le vi fue en el verano de tercer curso, no, creo que fue en cuarto, bueno, da igual, el caso es que llegué a casa de Deidre para pasar unos días y ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa del comedor con sus tejanos desgastados y... ¡yo qué se qué llevaba puesto! El caso es que se me cayeron las maletas escaleras abajo y ya de paso Deidre se fue detrás de las maletas y desde entonces no hace más que reírse de mí...o lo hacía hasta que aprendí a seguirle el rollo.

23 de agosto

13:50 Cafés:1. Chocolate: 2 trozos de pastel del que hace la abuela de Deidre... es un genio de la repostería.

Hoy soy feliz... esta noche viene Lupin... ojalá pudieras verme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que lo pienso. Pero vamos a tener que ir a buscarle a... nosequétown... porque... es una historia muy larga...

Al parecer, poco después de haber muerto el padre de Deidre su madre y ella salieron a hacer no se qué del muérdago y Deidre se perdió, no obstante, la madre de Deidre llevó a cavo un hechizo muy extraño para que nadie que conociera a Deidre pudiera entrar o salir del pueblo apareciéndose, ni siquiera la propia Deidre... así que... después del largo drama y de unas seis horas de búsqueda la encontraron debajo de la cama de su habitación... pero no ha querido quitar el hechizo, para empezar, porque es magia muy antigua relacionada con los sentimientos y el sacrificio...

15:22 No me he dado cuenta de cuanto he echado de menos a Lupin hasta que lo he visto.

- Lily y James cogidos de la mano... no lo hubiera imaginado nunca. – le he enseñado demasiado bien el arte de la ironía.

Le dejé la mano a James para darle un abrazo a Lupin. Pero no tardé nada en volver a coger la mano de James y sonreír. Como me costó sonreír.

Parece mentira que quepamos todos en casa de Deidre... normal, he visto el árbol genealógico, llegaron a vivir unas veinte personas el ella, es enorme y no lo parece. Duermo con Deidre. Sirius y James juntos y el hermano de Deidre tiene la azotea entera para él, ahora sí que me has pillado... ¿dónde han metido a Lupin,.

22:09 He hablado con Lupin. Ya empezaba a necesitar una charla de estas. ¡Ah!... y han ampliado la habitación en que están James y Sirius para que quepa una cama más.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

- Como quieras, pero cierra la puerta.

- Llegué a creer que me había vuelto loco pensando que tú y James...

- ¿Qué? No puedo adorarte solo a ti...-Por cierto..(Adorar: amar incondicional y acríticamente.).

Silencio incómodo. Mmmmmh... esto es nuevo para mí, en las charlas con Lupin nunca ha habido silencios incómodos.

- Ahora en serio... ¿cómo estás?- se gira, me mira a los ojos y...

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

- Mal. – respuesta sencilla y directa. Le quiero. ¡EH! Como si fuera mi hermano. Incluso más que a mi hermana. A lo mejor he exagerado un poco. No, que va.

Media hora más tarde bajamos a cenar.

La madre de Deidre comentó que mañana nos explicaría en qué consisten esos hechizos tan especiales, dijo algo sobre la fuerza de según que sentimientos, entonces se puso muy seria, nos hizo callar a todos y soltó "El amor, eso es lo que mueve el mundo, chicos", ya... claro, por eso será que hay tantas desgracias en este planeta... como si el amor hubiera podido salvar a mi padre. Ahora viene cuando prometo que nadie más a quien quiera va a morir, empezando por Deidre y terminando por Lupin, pasando por James, como no...pero esa promesa es imposible.

24 de agosto

03:39 No puedo dormir. No puedo soñar. No puedo llorar y no puedo reír. Esto es desesperante. Pasado mañana es la inauguración de la tienda del hermano de Deidre, y al siguiente la boda de Petunia.

03:56 Definitivamente no puedo, voy a despertar a Potter.

26 de agosto

Tengo media hora entera para completar mi relato de todo lo que ha ocurrido en mes y medio de mi vida que tú, amantísimo diario, te has perdido. Bien... vamos a ver...Soy consciente, que un mes y medio no es mucho para empezar a aceptar la muerte de mi padre, pero siento que lo que debo hacer es distraerme, así que... me saltaré todas las lamentaciones, suspiros, sollozos (bueno, no todos), y exclamaciones de dolor que por mi parte creo que ya te debes de imaginar.

Bien, me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo último que escribí antes de que mi padre muriera es algo... paranoico. Muy bien, antes que nada debo decirte que, si algo he aprendido estos últimos días es que... nada es perfecto. Lo se, debería ponerme a contarte de qué color eran los calzoncillos del hermano de Deidre cuando le he pillado en el baño esta mañana (verdes fosforito... jiji), o contarte alguna anécdota divertida, pero tengo que zanjar esto y tengo que zanjarlo ya. Me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Vamos a empezar por el principio. El día en que murió mi padre (espero tener valor para escribir esto y quitarme este peso de encima), no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Cuando llegué a casa después de hablar con Deidre... mi cabeza no podía procesar las palabras del doctor... iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación de mi padre en el momento en que él salía de ella y me empujó con cuidado pidiéndome que le acompañara al salón, y le dije que en cuanto viera a mi padre le acompañaría y... Dios, he repetido ese momento tantas veces en mi cabeza y sigo sin creérmelo. Siento mucho escribir algo así. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, era imposible y quise verle con mis propios ojos... no sé si habrás visto el cadáver de alguien a quien quieres alguna vez... es algo... fue algo... no debí hacerlo, pero quise verle y esa imagen... entiende porqué ayer no podía dormir.

Mmmm... me queda un cuarto de hora antes de ir a preparar la cena y como me siento algo mejor... vamos a pasar a hablar de... algo un poco más.. ¿morboso? ¿apasionante?¿excitante?... yo diría...total y absolutamente increíble.

Bueno, ya lo sabes, se supone que James Potter y yo estamos oficialmente... ¿sa...sa...saliendo?

Por favor, cobra vida y explícame porqué se me hace más difícil hablar de esto que de mi padre. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando que... lo único que debía sentir por James Potter era agradecimiento, sentí un profundo y doloroso sentimiento de "gracias Potter por dejar de ser un imbécil y convertirte en uno e mis primeros apoyos morales". Y después entre sollozos y lamentos pensé que el beso que me había dado era... como el premio de consolación de un concurso de tragedias familiares... un simple "deja de llorar Lily" como el que le da un caramelo a un niño al que le han robado tres ranas de chocolate. Y me vine a casa de Deidre después del funeral. Y no le volví a ver en ... unas dos semanas. No te lo vas a creer, me escribió cada día. Debes de estarte preguntando qué tenía Potter que decirme a mí, después de la muerte de mi padre...muchas cosas.

A los cinco días me despertaba a las siete y me quedaba mirando por la ventana, esperando a que viniera la lechuza. Y vino... cada día, para demostrarme que él seguía ahí. Igualmente no iba a dormir. Las he guardado todas en el baúl. Uf... (suspiro) ... solo tengo un baúl. Quiero decir... que solo tengo lo que cabe en él. No es que no tenga más cosas en casa es que no me atrevo a ir. Me tocará ir pasado mañana de todas maneras.

27 de agosto

20:35 En casa de Deidre. La fiesta de inauguración ha sido perfecta. Bebida, comida, amigos y música... ¿qué quiero más? ¡Ah! Sí... querría que a Potter le cayera bien Gwyn, el hermano de Deidre. En todo el tiempo que James ha estado en casa de Deidre no han parado un solo momento de dedicarse miradas-láser, como las llamo yo. Y no se muy bien porqué.

- Buenas tardes pelirroja... y compañía.- ¡Zas! Mirada láser número uno por parte de James. Sinceramente, no creo que Gwyn haga adrede lo de llamar a James "compañía".

- Buenas tardes, palo de escoba con pelo. – No es un palo de escoba con pelo... pero él sabe que se lo digo cariñosamente. Sonrisa y ¡Zas! Gwyn devuelve la mirada a James.

Al ver hasta qué punto yo era la única que, en aquel momento, podría llevar una conversación con cierto sentido común... pasé a admirar el trabajo que había hecho Gwyn en la tienda.

- Qué bonito te ha quedado... – busca Lily, busca algo bonito en aquella sala medio bacía- ¡el suelo!

Sí, Lily, muy lista, un parqué precioso. Pero Gwyn hasta creo que se sonrojó. Imaginaciones o... ¿ilusiones mías?

- Lo cierto es que solo tuve que encerarlo.

Muy bien Lily... y ¿ahora de qué vas a hablar? ¿de la pared?

- Y... ¿la pintura es nueva?

Aquello era ridículo. ¡Yo suelo pasármelo bien con Gwyn! Pero James no tenía suficiente.

- Vamos a tomar un helado y luego nos vemos, ¿vale?- sí, claro, James el listillo, acabábamos de comer y le apetece un helado triple de chocolate y nueces...

Fuera de la tienda y sentados, él con su helado triple y yo con mi agua mineral natural...

- Pensaba que era a mí al único al que insultabas sin razón.- ¿cuál de ellos habló? ¿su ego, su mega-ego o su súper-ego?

- Es que llevo unos días sin maltratar a nadie y tengo mono.

La verdad, la conversación no derivó en la idea de conversación que me había planteado tener con él media hora antes de la inauguración de la tienda de Gwyn, Dios, le había pedido que viniéramos media hora antes para estar solos, no para discutir solos.

Quince minutos más tarde habíamos dejado paso al silencio más horroroso de mi vida y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo divertido que era mirar al sol directamente.

Me puse en pié cuando faltaban diez minutos para que empezara la fiesta y me siguió sin decir palabra.

Voy a ayudar con la cena, después vuelvo.

22:00 Mañana se casa mi hermana...y, la verdad, no me apetece nada ir a la boda. Oh, espera, ¡ No voy a ir sola!

El silencio sepulcral reinaba en el jardín de Deidre cuando hemos salido a pasear Potter y yo por encargo de la madre de Deidre, necesitaba no se qué planta rara que James decía conocer.

- No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que tenemos que recoger, pero... – es tan... elocuente.

- Entonces... ¿qué hacemos aquí fuera?- le miré tajante y rencorosa.

- Ahora solo falta que me insultes y podré morir en paz.- podría haberlo dicho con resentimiento, pero no lo hizo. Entonces me abrazó y se prestó caballerosamente a acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana para calmar el aburrimiento y el miedo a presentarme en casa.

Le he dicho que puede venir a la boda, pero a mi casa pienso ir sola.

- Valiente Gryffindor. – Algún día me casaré con él.

Arreglamos lo de la planta con un hechizo conjurador y le hice prometer que no se volvería a meter con Gwyn, aunque no creo que lo cumpla.

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane: Lily, Lily... Lily… Pobrecita mía. En mi defensa diré dos cosas: 1- ¡Tenía que dejar morir a su padre! 2- Seguro que si se os muere alguien dejáis de escribir unos meses el diario como ha hecho Lily.

¿Qué os ha parecido el cambio de planes? Perdonadme si he prescindido totalmente de la escenita cursi de amor, romance y otras cosas demasiado dulces para mi pobre corazón diabético. ¡Quiero opiniones pleaseeeeeeeeeee!

PD. Nota para las lectoras que me preguntaron sobre las gafas de James en capítulos anteriores... es que... yo soy muy rara y... Lo de que James se quitara las gafas era una especia de símbolo para hacer físico el hecho de que él hiciera desaparecer la barrera que había entre ellos dos... pero.. dejadlo, no es que a James se le haya curado la miopía de golpe. Pasad de mis paranoias que son demasiadas. Un beso enorme a todas.


	15. Cartas para Lily Evans

Algunas Cartas a Lily (Diario Maníaco-obsesivo de Lily Evans)

Mary Jane: "Barcelona, 9 de julio. Queridas lectoras, estas son unas cuantas cartas escritas a Lily, que encontré en el fondo del baúl de la señorita Evans. Espero que os gusten, aunque no son un capítulo (sobretodo porque me han ocupado bastante menos), espero que os gusten y sean suficiente para calmar el hambre de "diario de Lily".Un beso."

"Londres,

5 de julio

Querida Lily:

Ante todo, querría disculparme, por si esta carta no te parece oportuna.

Quisiera volver a repetirte cuanto siento lo que te ha ocurrido. De veras. Y sé qué debes de estar pensando... que en realidad me estaba aburriendo y se me ocurrió escribir. Lo creas o no, te escribo porque de verdad quiero hacerlo. Necesito saber si estás bien o, al menos, que sigues ahí.

Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decírmelo. Cualquier cosa.

Siento mucho lo del otro día, sé que no he dejado de repetírtelo, y no era lo más adecuado.

Ya estoy en casa de mis padres, echaba de menos mi casa. Soy consciente del infierno que habrá supuesto tu casa estos días, así que, ya sabes, aquí tienes un hogar para cuando quieras venir. No te sientas obligada, sé que con Deidre estarás bien.

No me olvides,

James Potter"

"Atenas,

6 de Julio

Querida Lily,

Siento no haber escrito antes. Lupin me escribió para contarme lo de tu padre, lo siento de veras. Quería ir al entierro, pero no me pareció oportuno, debo ir cuando las cosas estén mejor y así disfrutaremos mejor de estar juntas. No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos, pero ahora estoy trabajando en el negocio, con mis padres, y me necesitan aquí. Debe ser muy duro. Lo siento tanto, si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor, dímelo.

Espero que por parte de "nuestros amigos", no te falte de nada. Quisiera saber qué decirte ahora, pero no sé de qué manera puedo reconfortarte. Que sepas que tienes toda mi amistad y la de los míos.

Un beso,

Diane Lloyd"

"Londres,

14 de julio

Buenos días Lily,

Siento escribirte tan temprano, no me acostumbro al silencio sepulcral que reina en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana. Era ironía, Sirius suele roncar toda la santa noche y me despierta muy temprano. Aunque ya me dijiste que no te importaba, y además prefiero que leas esto a que te pongas a pensar... demasiado.

No podía dormir y, me he dado cuenta de algo, no tenía hambre ni sueño, solo quería sacar un pergamino y escribirte. Cuando me he levantado me he dado cuenta también de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo ahí tumbado. Quería decirte tantas cosas, y llevo como una semana sin dejar de escribirte, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada en claro. Nada que aún no te haya dicho.

A lo mejor sí, aún no te he dicho que me gustan mucho los momentos como este. Aunque es increíble ¿no? Tú y yo, así de simple. Hablando como si nunca hubiéramos querido matarnos mutuamente. Espero lograr que, al menos, sonrías un poco con ese comentario estúpido. Porque... ha sido estúpido.

Espero no parecerte muy pesado, una semana entera escribiéndote, ni yo sé lo que he llegado a contarte. Y a estas horas de la mañana.

Sirius ha dejado de roncar, casi me da un ataque, pensaba que le pasaba algo. Falsa alarma, respira.

Voy a comer algo, seguramente después te escribiré otra carta, a no ser que a mi padre se le ocurra planificar una de sus salidas familiares o mi madre me obligue a hacer limpieza general o algo parecido.

Echo de menos hablar contigo. Por favor, contesta.

James Potter"

"Londres,

17 de Julio

Querida Pelirroja,

¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo Prongs? Ayer no quería (repito, no quería) acompañarme a hacer unos pases porque decía que tenía que escribirte una carta. Eran pases de Quidditch, Lily...

Has tenido que haber hecho un pacto con el diablo para que James Potter prefiera sentarse delante de un escritorio a venir a jugar a Quidditch.

Ahora en serio, ¿cómo estás? Según James estás buenísima, pero esa no es la clase de información que necesito. Espero que estés mejor que la última vez que te vi o vas a morir deshidratada.

¿Hay espacio para montar una buena fiesta en casa de Deidre?

Ahora de verdad, de verdad, que va en serio: En cuanto la madre de James nos deje vamos a verte, estoy deseando que le des un antídoto a esa poción de aturdimiento que le has dado a James.

Echando de menos tus comentarios sarcásticos, se despide:

Sirius Black"

"Londres

20 de junio

Querida Lily,

¡Parece que nos veremos en unas semanas! He estado pensando en aparecerme porque sí en casa de Deidre un día de estos. Pero mi madre no me dejaría. Seguramente, en cuando volviera me daría toda una charla sobre el "aparecerse porque sí".

De todas maneras,. ¿quién es ese Gwyn? Quiero decir.. lo sé, el hermano de Deidre, ¿le conoces? Oh, bueno, supongo que sí. ¿No es muy mayor? Quiero decir que si es mucho mayor que Deidre y tú.

En cuanto pueda me escaparé a veros a las dos.

Con amor,

James Potter"

"Surrey,

21 de julio

Querida hermana,

Aunque no sé ni si esta carta te llegará, porque no me fío para nada de las direcciones que me das, porque sencillamente, jamás entenderé como os comunicáis entre tu gente, por el amor que le debo a nuestro querido padre tengo el deber moral de explicarte cual es mi estado actual.

Bien, mi querido marido y yo, nos hemos mudado a un precioso aunque pequeño piso cerca de la compañía en la que trabaja y, aunque no soy partícipe de comunicarte demasiado sobre nuestro paradero ni sobre nuestra situación económica (ya sabes, porque no me fío demasiado de la gente con la que, desafortunadamente, tratas), tengo el placer de comunicarte que tenemos expectativas de mejorar económicamente y con la ayuda de la herencia que nuestro querido padre nos dejó y la venda de la casa, a lo mejor podremos mudarnos a una casa en Surrey o a algún apartamento más grande.

Te envío esta carta a la primera dirección que me apuntaste antes de irte del funeral de nuestro queridísimo padre.

Confiando en que no necesitarás de nuestra ayuda, se despide.

Petunia Dursley"

"Londres,

23 de julio

Querida Lily,

Tengo sueño, pero esta mañana no te he escrito.

Mis padres no están. La verdad es que esto es bastante tentador. Podría aparecerme por ahí cerca... y, ya sabes, quedar y eso. Podríamos quedar en Londres, o en Hogsmeade. Sirius y yo tenemos ganas de volver a reunir al grupo, al fin y al cabo este verano debería ser el verano de nuestras vidas. Des de luego, lo que está claro es que de este verano ninguno de los dos se va a olvidar.

¿Qué clase de tienda es la que va a montar el hermano de Deidre? ¿Le ayudáis mucho? Por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es Gwyn? ¿De verdad es nombre de hombre?

Muchos recuerdos a Deidre. No me olvides,

James Potter"

"Hogwarts.

24 de Julio

Querida señorita Evans,

Siento mucho lo recientemente acaecido en su familia, me gustaría darle mis condolencias des de un plano más personal al simple trato profesora-alumna que ha primado durante el curso. Siento mucho su pérdida, sé lo que es perder a un padre y estaré encantada de ofrecerle mi ayuda y consuelo si lo necesita.

Espero que no olvide jamás su paso por la escuela, ya que su personal y sus amistades siempre estarán allí si lo precisa. No se separe nunca de sus verdaderos amigos, ese es mi consejo en estos momentos de dolor, no como profesora sino como amiga.

Un abrazo,

Minerva McGonaggall"

"Londres,

27 de julio

Querida Lily,

Vendremos en breve, resérvame la mejor habitación de todas. Sirius compartirá habitación con el perro. Está castigado, esta mañana se ha despertado mordiendo mi par de zapatos más caro y dice que no se acuerda de qué ha soñado. Lo que pasa es que es algo muy íntimo y no quiere acordarse. Yo no quiero saber es como puede tener que ver un sueño así con mis zapatos. Hay gente muy rara en este mundo, ¿no?

Existe alguna posibilidad de que mis padres no estén la semana que pienso traeros a casa. Pero yo no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo, mi padre es demasiado cuidadoso con quién entra en casa y quién no entra en casa, ya sabes, por lo de los mortífagos y todo eso, peor mi madre se fía de mí... ya veremos.

Sirius te manda recuerdos. Un beso,

James Potter"

"Atenas,

30 de julio

Querida Lily,

Quisiera saber algo de ti, la verdad es que aquí, en mi casa, las cosas no van muy bien, y os echo tanto de menos...con los únicos con los que me lo paso realmente bien es con mis primos, y son bastante más pequeños que yo. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar, pero falta esa chispa de humor "merodeador" que me hacía sonreír todo el tiempo.

Perdona, debes de estar pasándolo fatal y yo aquí aburriéndote. Contéstame, al menos un par de líneas para que sepa cómo estás.

Un abrazo enorme,

Diane Lloyd

PD. Dale un beso a Lupin de mi parte, yo ya no sé qué escribirle."

"Londres,

5 de agosto

Querida señorita Evans,

Tenemos el honor de comunicarle que ha sido usted aceptada por el ministerio en la academia de instrucción para ser debidamente entrenada y formada para ejercer de auror en la comunidad mágica.

El horario de clases y el lugar en que se ejercen le será comunicado formalmente en los días posteriores a la llegada de esta carta a su lugar actual de alojamiento, no olvide que debe presentar el comprobante de su aceptación de ingreso antes del día 17 de agosto, de lo contrario, su plaza será otorgada a otro estudiante.

Un saludo cordial,

La dirección"

"Londres,

16 de agosto

Querida Lily,

Hoy nos hemos tropezado con, adivina... con Albus Dumbledore, paseando por Londres en busca de Diagon Alley, (ya sabes, Sirius no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de la orientación), resulta que nos hemos metido en una tienda de golosinas muggle (lo más aburrido del mundo), y nos hemos encontrado con el comprador masivo de caramelos de sorbete de limón: El director Dumbledore.

En fin, el barbudo más simpático del mundo... me ha pedido que te diga que pongas tu dinero en Gringotts, ahora que puedes, antes de que la moneda muggle vuelva a bajar, porque sino no tendrás ni para el alquiler.

Nos vemos un día de estos, estoy deseando veros.

James Potter

PD. Resérvame un paseo por el jardín de Deidre, anda, señorita sarcástica. Solo unos... treinta minutos sin nadie que nos moleste, y seré el animago más feliz del mundo mágico."

Fin de las cartas a Lily 

Mary Jane: Muchas gracias por leer este rollazo, la verdad, espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo porque dentro de una semana me voy 15 días a Canadá y Alaska y ¡no creo que esté para colgar nada!... Deseadme suerte. Felices vacaciones a todas, de verdad. Y gracias x los revirews...


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 (Aunque en el menú ponga 16...)

Mary Jane: Sorry, sorry, sorry... Disfruten del regreso a las clases y demás obligaciones después de tantos días de no hacer casi nada... espero que os guste.

28 de agosto

22:32 Genial. Voy a contarte el día por partes.

A las diez, James "traje chaqueta" Potter y yo ya estábamos en la iglesia por si llegábamos tarde y a mi hermana le daba algo. A las diez y media empecé a saludar a gente que no conocía de nada. Todos ellos parientes de Vernon que nos miraron como si acabáramos de salir de un manicómio. Hacia las once menos cuarto, Vernon "esmoquin gigante" Dursley, se volvía loco al pensar que habría un nuevo comensal a la mesa, a lo que James le dijo que él no le haría ningún asco a unas sobras, si no había más remedio.

La iglesia era enorme, limpia, sencilla y completamente normal... igual que cualquier cosa relacionada con mi hermana, es de un muggle hipocondríaco que roza el absurdo, solo le faltaba esterilizar las alianzas. La misa estuvo plagada de constantes referencias a la muerte de mi padre y a la esperanza que se cernía sobre un matrimonio tan bonito, limpio y... bla, bla, bla. James no dejó de hacer comentarios sobre lo bonito que era.. el suelo, la pintura, mi vestido... mi gabardina nueva... ¡oh! Y hizo un comentario algo obsceno sobre un grano que tenía la hermana de Vernon en la barbilla, cosa que hizo que soltara una carcajada justo después del "hable ahora o calle para siempre...". Y yo, que a pesar de mi reputación soy muy.. modosita, me puse roja como un tomate y le di un pisotón. Pero no arreglé precisamente las cosas. James gritó como si le hubieran... ¿pisado?

Salimos de la iglesia y seguíamos sintiéndonos como si lleváramos un cartel en la frente en que pusiera: "anormal". No conocía a nadie.

No lo entiendo, sencillamente no lo entiendo, ¿cómo podía ser la boda de mi propia hermana y no conocer absolutamente a nadie?

- Si mi padre estuviera aquí, criticaríamos los trajes y vestidos de todos y cada uno de los invitados.

- Bola de bolos rosa a tu derecha y acercándose.

Era cierto, una mujer muy rechoncha vestida de un rosa pálido y con un sombrero con tres rosas negras de tela se acercaba a nosotros con una velocidad que daba miedo.

- Salúdala antes de que me coja complejo de bolo y me caiga al suelo.- me dijo James entre apremiante y gracioso.

- ¡Si no la conozco de nada!

- Da igual.- me dijo entre dientes.

- Buenos días.- saludé a la bola andante.

- La hermana de Petunia, supongo.- su cara de desaprobación me pareció casi un insulto pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Los amigos de mi hermana son los amigos de mi hermana.

En el banquete casi me caigo escaleras abajo, aunque he dejado más que demostrado que el brazo de James es todo un apoyo moral y físico. Le pregunté a mi hermana a dónde teníamos que ir y me dio una tarjeta del restaurante.

- Aunque no sé cómo pensáis ir, no creo que nadie quiera llevaros y no habréis venido en coche, ¿verdad?

- No, en coche no.- dijo James como si se fuera a partir de risa en cualquier momento.

En cuanto la charla post- ceremonia terminó nos fuimos detrás de la iglesia para, literalmente, desaparecer.

- No sé como has podido vivir con ella toda tu vida, Lily.

- Es mi hermana y... es mi hermana. Por muy muggle que sea y, a veces, hasta ridícula... – suspiré- es mi hermana.

- ¿Seguro? No os parecéis casi en nada, quiero decir... ¿seguro que tu madre no...?

A pesar de todo sigue siendo un crío. Y a un crío se le puede pisar como castigo sin que sea necesariamente un motivo de pelea seria.

- ¡Au! No tenías porqué...

Miré la tarjeta y memoricé la dirección.

- Tonto el último.

Y desaparecí.

Llegamos al restaurante antes que ellos. Nos sentaron (añadiendo a toda prisa el plato de James), cerca de una pareja con niños que parecía conocer a Petunia y a Vernon de una cena de no se qué historia sobre familias y matrimonio o... el caso es que parecían buena gente y James tuvo compañía intelectual para rato... se pasó toda la comida hablando con la niña de cinco años de la pareja.

No te imaginas lo que se me pasó por la cabeza. ¿o sí?

Es que se puso a jugar con la niña y a preguntarle cosas y se tiraban comida el uno al otro y se tiraban del pelo y James hizo levitar el plato y cayó sobre el padre de la niña sin que nadie se enterara de nada y... llegué a dos conclusiones:

Estoy enamorada de un niño, un bebé anormalmente sexy pero sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un bebé.

Sería tan bonito tener una niña con él. Pero tiene que ser una niña, entonces no me hará falta tener otro niño para buscar la parejita porque James cumpliría la función de niño de la casa.

Le veo tirándole de las coletas a su... hija...y gritando "¡Lily, ha empezado ella!", y poniendo el suelo perdido de papilla y la niña tirando de mi delantal de flores amarillas y...

Pensando en esto vinieron los novios a hacerse la típica foto con nosotros y, vi a mi hermana con ese vestido horriblemente... blanco y ese novio horriblemente... bigotudo.. y... Dios, Dios mío... Si voy a tener que sufrir el suplicio de casarme encorsetada (sí, lo sé como en mi fantasía victoriana) y además tener que fregar platos y cambiar pañales y... ¡NO QUIERO CASARME!¡NUNCA, JAMÁS, EN MI VIDA!

En ese momento volví a mirar a James con cara de profundo trauma, mi hermana pasó olímpicamente de mí porque creyó que se debía al impacto del flash...

- James.- logré susurrar con mucho miedo en la voz.

- ¿Sí?- con un poco de suerte lograría que se asustara y descartara pedirme matrimonio jamás.

- Prométeme que no voy a terminar como mi hermana.

El tic de mi ojo iba a peor.

- Uy, a ti el flash te ha dejado un poco mal.

- ¿Te refieres a la luz fluorescente, (que seguramente transmite radiaciones nocivas), del vestido de mi hermana?

Lo admito, estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pero no soporto la idea de verme en unos años, metida en un vestido blanco de seda, y caminando hacia el altar... aunque la verdad... solo por ver lo increíblemente sexy que está James bien vestido yo me visto de lo que sea.

Llegamos a mi casa y no pude entrar sola. Mi hermana me acompañó para terminar de recoger cosas de mi padre que no había podido llevarse por la re-preparación de la boda y todo lo demás. Quise quedarme con la foto de mi madre, la dejaré por aquí, entre las páginas, solo para verla de vez en cuando.

Le dije a Potter, que ahora sabía cómo se debía de sentir una cerca de un dementor.

- Ahora sé la memoria que me vendrá a la mente cuando me acerque a uno.

- Esperemos que no tengas que hacerlo jamás, además, vigilan la prisión de Azcabán, la posibilidad es mínima, ¿no?

Mi hermana (alias "Petu-lante casada") nos miró con desaprobación.

Pero, ¿porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? La verdad es que he recordado los días al lado de mi padre, y ¿sabes algo? Le quería, le quería muchísimo, pero, mi casa se ha quedado sin muebles, sin nada. Me ha dejado abandonada para siempre, a mí, se ha ido sin compasión alguna, sin siquiera decirme lo que tenía antes de que le quedaran semanas de vida, ¿qué padre hace eso? Creo que no quiero fotos suyas, ni acordarme de él muerto. Lo único que valió la pena de mi padre fue cómo nos cuidó después de que muriera mamá, pero lo que hizo no se lo perdonaré, dejarme sola, por favor, no tengo a dónde ir.

Creo que me voy a dormir.

29 de agosto

No sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida, sí, bueno. Sí sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida: voy a ser la mejor auror que ha habido y habrá jamás en la historia de la magia, lo que no sé es el cómo lo voy a hacer.

31 de agosto

09:07 Es definitivo, me voy, me voy yo, James, Sirius y Deidre a casa de James, a montarnos la fiesta del siglo, porque sus padres van a estar "de negocios" una semana entera...

10:34 En el tren, camino de Londres. Lo adoro, adoro viajar, pero no me gusta la sensación de no saber ni a dónde voy, ni si tengo algún lugar al que ir. ¿La verdad? Me quedaría viviendo en el tren con mis amigos, son lo mejor que tengo, por ahora. Oh, sí, y James el romántico inaudito, ¿te puedes creer que esta mañana me ha regalado... una rana de chocolate? Sí, muy romántico, sobretodo porque se va directo a los michelines. Unos michelines adorablemente inexistentes, según mi queridísimo... bebé.

17:24 Los padres de James son... tal y como deben ser los padres de James para tener un hijo así.

- ¡Oh! Esta debe ser la antipática de Lily, la sabelotodo, - el padre de James parece decirlo todo como si de una obra de teatro para niños se tratase, gesticulando y haciendo caras raras, es un exagerado, es de los míos- la única que se ha atrevido a plantarle cara al mandón de mi hijo.

- La horma de su zapato.- la madre de James me miró sonriente mientras yo intentaba bajar inútilmente el baúl del tren yo sola.

No es que siempre todo gire a mi alrededor, es que... en ese momento de veras giraba a mi alrededor. ¡Normal! Hace unos meses James me odiaba y ahora soy casi presentada como la futura madre de sus hijos. Sus padres deben de pensar que soy una especie de enferma mental con multiplicidad de identidades.

Los dos me miraban sonrientes, como si supieran algo que yo no sé pero que seguro que tiene que ver conmigo. Me sentí tan impotente, por afrodita, eran los padres de James, ... ¡de James!

No se, seguro que tenían la imagen mental de James y yo metidos en un armario besándonos apasionadamente, pero ¿cómo podía esa idea hacerles sonreír de ese modo?

Pensando en todo aquello, miré a James, que me cogía de la mano mientras miraba con indiferencia por la ventana del taxi mientras yo tenía cara de estar en la sala de espera del dentista y oír sierras mecánicas dentro de la consulta.

2 de septiembre

Los padres de James se marcharon ayer "de negocios" dejándonos clarísimo, que teníamos que portarnos bien. O sea: Nada de fiestas nocturnas, nada de dormir en la habitación de otro, nada de destrozar muebles, nada de redecorar la casa, nada de invitar a alguien que ellos no conozcan y nada de peleas de animales, especialmente caninas. Como si no conociéramos a Sirius.

¡Oh! Por cierto, hemos recibido una lechuza de Peter Petigrew, que buen chico, está con su madre en Francia de vacaciones y no sabe cuándo volverán porque dice que a su madre le apasiona París y está empeñada en estudiar francés. Me manda un abrazo por lo de mi padre. ¿Qué haría yo sin mis amigos?

4 de septiembre

En casa de James, bueno... escondida debajo de la cama de James. ¡Vale, no, no pienses mal! ¿Qué? Podría estar SOBRE la cama de James y no lo estoy. Aunque... no, mejor me callo mis perversidades y me las guardo para otro momento. Es que... estamos jugando al escondite. ¡Sí! Al escondite, ¿algún problema?

Es que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando me tienen que buscar y he decidido relajarme un poco, el dosel de la cama de James es unas treinta veces más denso que el de Hogwarts, así que dudo mucho que lleguen a encontrarme, lo único que he tenido que hacer es esconder allí mi diario. James no tiene ni idea, aunque... no sé qué haría si se le ocurriera leerlo. No es tan malo, confío en él, ya tuvo su oportunidad.

Vamos al morbo. James no solo es genial, simpático, ha demostrado ser lo mejor de lo mejor, sino que además ¡tiene una casa de puro lujo!...¡Por favor! Si ya solo le falta que el papel higiénico tenga esmeraldas y zafiros incrustados... aunque sería un poco incómodo. Ni me lo imagino.

Me quedaría aquí toda la vida... pero sería pasarme un poco, la verdad. Algún día... tendré mi propio apartamento en algún lugar, mi propio trabajo, mi propia comida, mi propia nevera, mi propia... vida. Tengo que empezar a quedarme quieta, en alguna casa, algún lugar en el que pueda estar sin sentirme "invitada". Esto es horrible.

6 de septiembre.

Mis sueños de vida estática y tranquila se vienen abajo.

"Queridos Deidre, Lily, Remus, James, Peter y Sirius,

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en enviaros esto, pero he preferido esperar unos meses antes de... ¡INVITAROS A TODOS A GRECIA! Claro, que ya estabais invitados de por vida, pero ahora es oficial, hasta he hecho que mis padres pusieran una chimenea en casa (que no usaremos nunca), para conectarla a la red flu. Os espero hacia el nueve de septiembre, o a poder ser antes. Un beso, no tardéis, os echo de menos a todos.

Diane"

Pues muy bien. A Grecia medio septiembre, suerte que no empezamos a estudiar para aurores hasta octubre. Sí, he dicho, SÍ, estudiamos, primera persona del plural. PLURAL: más de una persona. Sí... vamos a ser unos cuantos y entre ellos estaremos James y yo... James... y... yo. Suena divino. He empezado a pensar en lo bien que suena "Lily Potter"... es broma... lo ha hecho Deidre que es una maníaca y profesional en tocarme las narices. Es más, como acabo de decir, en unos cinco años viviré en MÍ propio piso, con MÍS propias cosas y cobrando MÍ sueldo y haciendo MÍ vida. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Hummm... Me muero por ir a Grecia, ponerme el bañador, bañarme en la playa, tomar el sol, y ver a Diane, visitar la acrópolis...

7 de septiembre

12:53 Sentada en el taburete del probador de una tienda del centro de Londres.

¡Nos hemos pasado tres horas dieciséis minutos y once segundos, aproximadamente, buscando un condenado bañador para Deidre!

Yo ya tengo ropa de sobras para ir a Grecia, (ropa de abrigo, manga larga y pantalones largos... dicen que allí hace mucho calor). Pero Deidre NECESITA un bañador nuevo. ¡TIENE TRES!

Me Duele todo. Me duelen los pies, tengo un tobillo destrozado y Sirius me ha clavado una percha en las costillas. Me duele todo. Quiero llorar.

Así que... me he encerrado en un probador con una falda-tutú azul cielo que no pienso probarme ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Levaba tres horas de las tres horas dieciséis minutos, once segundos pidiendo una parada para tomar un café. ¡Un café! ¡Un simple café! Cuando Sirius le pidió a Lupin que se probara la falda- tutú.

- Trae, yo me la pruebo. – y me he metido en el probador desesperada y ¡aleluya, me he sentado en el taburete.

Me duelen hasta músculos que no sabía que tenía. ¡ME DUELE TODO!

¡Uf! Quiero un café, un sofá y un libro.

13:02 Esto no es una falda, es un pastel de boda hecho de tela, que sienta como si llevaras un cojín en el culo, por debajo de la tela de gasa. Horroroso.

8 de septiembre.

Debajo de la cama de James. ¡Mañana nos vamos a Grecia! No sé ni a qué parte de Grecia vamos... pero solo de pensar en ver a Diane...

Aunque si tengo que serte sincera preferiría quedarme unos días más aquí. Le estaba pillando el truco a esto de vivir como una reina.

9 septiembre.

Mmmmh...

"La dirección de "El Profeta" y su equipo siente tener que comunicar que por orden del Ministerio de Magia y para seguridad de los miembros de la Comunidad Mágica, la red Flu ha sido desactivada esta madrugada, sin fecha definida de reactivación. Perdonen las molestias. El ministro ha declarado ..."

Y sigue con un montón de palabrería sin sentido alguno...

11 de septiembre.

08:32 En el pasillo (he cogido el diario de debajo de la cama de James sin que se enterara siquiera... está tan... tranquilito durmiendo).

¡Arg! James ha hablado con su padre, dice que duda que abran la red flu en unos meses. Esto apesta.

¡Porqué un imbécil que cree que es alguna especie de rey maligno use mal la red flu no significa que yo tenga que dejar de ver a Diane! ¡Iré! ¡ Me cueste lo que me cueste!

12:09 Un billete de avión cuesta más que lo que tengo yo en el banco, en el banco muggle.

12 de septiembre.

Ya he deshecho el baúl. No nos vamos, nos quedamos en casa de James hasta que yo encuentre un piso aquí cerca. James se niega a que me vaya yo sola a Londres. Pero ¿cómo cree que me voy a pagar yo un apartamento cerca de este "barrio sagrado lleno de mansiones señoriales"? Todo es tan condenadamente caro. Hay un apartamento, cerca del ministerio que.. no está mal. Pero está en el culo de Londres y a James le da... miedo. ¡Miedo! Es que... fíjate en la frase... A James... le da... MIEDO. ¿Des de cuándo tiene James miedo a algo? ¡Joder! A mí también me da miedo irme a vivir sola pero...

Lo siento, demasiada tensión acumulada. ¡Joder! ¿Quién me ha robado los pañuelos?

13 de septiembre

9:34 Suerte que nos hemos quedado. De aquí una semana tengo una importante prueba de entrada en la academia de auror, y ¡adivina! Necesitas hacer un trámite y no se qué historia para entrar y hoy era el último día. Hemos ido a pagar a Gringots, hemos,... sí, hemos, todos incluidos los padres de James.

Soy tonta, tengo que encontrar algo ¡ya! para instalarme en Londres. Hoy hago una lista y se la presento al grupo. El padre de James me asesorará con las zonas y los precios, dice que él entiende bastante de inmobiliarias mágicas, yo jamás me he planteado comprarme un piso, ¿qué voy a saber?

5:54 Muy bien. Lista hecha.

Candidatos: 3 (no sabes lo que me ha costado llegar a reducirlo a tres apartamentos)

Candidato número uno:

" Apartamento céntrico, cerca del ministerio, dos habitaciones, baño, salón espacioso con chimenea en red flu decorada con muy buen gusto, cocina americana y espaciosa terraza con vistas a calle comercial" .

1- Es un poco caro, pero está genial para lo que es.

2- ¿Para qué quiero yo dos habitaciones?

3- ¿A qué calle comercial? Porque como sea una calle de puti-club, vamos mal.

4. Cocina americana... calla que ahora las cocinas van con nacionalidad.

5- ¿Para qué me va a servir la red flu a mí, ahora... si no me dejan usarla.

Candidato número dos:

"Apartamento a las afueras de Londres, planta baja. bien comunicado, una habitación, baño, cocina y salón espacioso. Comunidad del bloque enteramente mágica (no se aceptan muggles), una sede de Gringots a menos de una manzana, pequeña chimenea con posibilidad de adhesión a la red flu, se aceptan niños y toda clase de animales domésticos excepto los no permitidos por el ministerio"

Me pregunto qué significa "bien comunicado" en un mundo en el que uno se puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo.

2- ¿Qué significa que no se aceptan Muggles?

3- Es más, cómo ponen ese anuncio en una revista mágica y esperan que a alguien se le ocurra llevarse a un muggle a ver el apartamento.

4- ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué meta a un dragón en un apartamento de una habitación?

Candidato número 3 (Joder, estoy a punto de tirar la toalla, me vengo a vivir con James y formamos una familia junto a sus padres y el "tío Sirius" como espera él que lo llamen los futuros hijos del señor Potter)

"Apartamento a pocas manzanas de Diagon Alley, con ascensor, algunos apartamentos del bloque los ocupan estudiantes muggles, una habitación, bien iluminado, cocina, salón y pequeña terraza"

1- ¿Dónde está la chimenea?

2- Oye... no tengo otra objeción...

Mañana asamblea para ayudarme a elegir casa... estoy emocionada.

14 de septiembre

11:08 Reunión terminada. Esto es horrible. Pero no horrible, por decir un adjetivo que suene a drama, no, esto es un horrendo, horroroso y caótico desastre.

- No, Lily, insisto. – dijo el padre de James, que seguía en sus trece, después de media hora de charla inútil- Procura coger un piso cerca de aquí, o convence a tu hermana de que no venda la casa de tu padre.

- No quiero vivir en la casa de mi padre. – mi modestia y buena educación tienen un límite y el padre de James llevaba media hora repitiéndome que me quedara en casa de mi padre y no quiero, repito NO QUIERO, así que le miré a los ojos casi a punto de llorar de rabia y me volví a sentar, desesperada con unos quince anuncios de inmobiliarias sobre la mesa.

James me acarició el brazo y miró a su padre con un "cállate ya" en los ojos.

Deidre me salvó de mi odiado silencio:

- Vente a mi casa a vivir.

- Gracias, Deidre pero PUEDO pagarme un piso.

- Entonces, lo único que queda hacer es ir a ver las tres viviendas candidatas, ¿no? –dijo la madre de James con la misma mirada que su hijo en los ojos.

Quiero que me trague la tierra, no tener que mirar ningún piso, ni que todos se preocupen por mi seguridad por culpa de...

Da igual. La culpa es mía.

Fin del capítulo

Mary Jane: Muchas gracias a todas por los Reviews, me alegro de que os gustaran las cartas a Lily, y espero que os haya gustado la boda de Petunia. Un beso muy grande.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 (aunque en el menú ponga 17)

Mary Jane: ¡Graciaaaaaas! A absolutamente todas por los reviews… no me hago más de rogar. Espero sinceramente que os guste.

16 de septiembre

12:30: En un taxi. Me aburro, he llegado a proponer una partida de parchís como si fuera la final de Quidditch, a condición de quedarnos en casa en lugar de ir a ver un piso.

13:22 En un taxi de nuevo.

Tengo la sensación de que acabo de volver de una especie de universo paralelo o algo así.

Llegué unos quince minutos antes de la señora que me iba a enseñar el piso y para empezar, en la puerta del bloque había un niño que no dejaba de mirarme, era muy delgado y debía de estar castigado o algo así, porque no había visto nunca a un niño con la cara tan larga. Y el chico no paraba de mirarme, y empezaba a sentirme como el último modelo de escoba voladora en el aparador, cuando se puso en pie y me preguntó "¿Llevas contraseña?" a lo que me di la vuelta extrañada.

- Vengo a ver el piso que está en venta.

El chico asintió y volvió a sentarse. Mi marcador de evaluación de vecindario estaba a menos diez.

En unos embarazosos minutos llegó una mujer delgada, pálida y con las ojeras más oscuras que he visto nunca, que me saludó y miró al chico con una sonrisa falsa y le soltó una palabra en latín que no había oído nunca.

- Contraseñas, por si no eres bruja. – dijo, y me sonrió con la misma sonrisa falsa.

La verdad es que el piso está bien comunicado. Sí. Da directamente a una carretera muy ancha, y en los veinte minutos que estuve allí no pasó un solo coche, al menos, si conduciera, me olvidaría de los atascos, si conduciera.

- Es aquí.- dijo señalando la puerta más cercana a la de entrada, vamos, que ni que fuera la portera.

Entramos y, la verdad, por dentro no estaba tan mal, había mucha luz, eso me gustó, al principio, porque después, la cadáver que me enseñó el piso me dijo que la luz se regulaba mágicamente, porque las ventanas... vale, confieso, no había ventanas.

Pero es que ha sido tan patético que no se si contarte el resto de la visita.

Verás, no es que sea una miedica ni que tenga paranoias raras, pero es que el piso me parece demasiado cerca de la puerta principal, si tiene que entrar alguien a... robar o... yo que sé, seré la primera opción y eso no me parece muy buena idea (aunque no tenga que sufrir por que entren por la ventana), y... la chimenea, la chimenea... cuando leí "pequeña chimenea" en el anuncio no me imaginaba esto... era una chimenea para... ¿gatos? Sí, medía poco más de medio metro, y lo de adhesión a la red Flu, lo veo un poco... difícil.

17:30 No ha habido comentarios importantes, simplemente... opción 2... eliminada.

19 de septiembre

Ayer, fui con Deidre a ver la opción 3 de mi lista de apartamentos. Me gustó, sí, la verdad es que me encantó, pero Deidre...

- No puedes ir en serio, se la están comiendo las termitas, es como la casa de Snape.- dijo Deidre en el taxi, quitándose el polvo de la

- ¿Has estado en la casa de Snape?- la miré con mi mirada inconformista.

- ¡NO!

Silencio, mi adorado silencio.

- Es peor,- volvió la incansable Deidre- es el apartamento de LA ABUELA de Snape.

- Déjalo, a mi me ha gustado, se tiene que arreglar un poquito y... al menos tiene ascensor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Del año en que nació Dumbledore.

Es un apartamento viejo... no, viejo no, no es viejo, es antiguo, es bohemio, es... de momento, la mejor opción que tengo.

20 de septiembre

23:05 Debajo de la cama de James, y... sí, él está durmiendo en ella. ¡Arg! ¿Cómo se me ocurriría venir a escribir tan tarde? He tenido que soportar unos quince minutos de pies de James poniéndose el pijama sin siquiera moverme porque cuando acababa de abrir el diario ha entrado él y, no iba a salir de debajo de la cama y decirle tranquilamente: " Es que es mi rincón favorito de la casa". Seguramente, habría tenido que dormir en San Mungo, después de ser hechizada por su madre por perversión enfermiza.

La verdad, no disfruto mucho con la idea de que posiblemente, entre todo este silencio, James está justo encima de mí... ejem... ¡DURMIENDO!.

Que triste.

23:25 Se me están durmiendo músculos de los que no me acordaba des de la caminata monumental para encontrar un bañador para Deidre. Muy bien, voy a intentar salir de aquí.

23:30 Debo de estar loca, pero tenía que apuntar esto antes de salir de la habitación. ¡Qué guapo está cuando duerme! Lily empieza a tener pensamientos impropios y se va a llevar el diario a su habitación para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

00:00 Soy gafe, se ha despertado. Bueno, a medias, porque abrió los ojos, y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí mientras se incorporaba e intentaba asegurarse de que era yo... aunque estaba claro que era yo porque... acababa de tirar una lámpara al suelo. Maldita oscuridad. Pero, le dije que venía a darle las buenas noches, le di un beso, recogí la lámpara y... salí lo más rápido que pude.

21 de septiembre

Empezamos las clases en unos días y yo sigo de inquilina en casa de James. Esta mañana se han ido Lupin y Deidre. Lupin me ha regalado un casette con unas tres espléndidas horas de Jazz. Le adoro. Tengo algo de miedo a irme, aquí estoy bastante bien instalada, pero los padres de James ya tienen suficiente con Sirius y James, no podría abusar de ellos. Mañana es la última oportunidad para encontrar una casa que me convenza. Me acompañará James y Sirius irá al ministerio a arreglar algunas cosas, se ve que le han apuntado en la dirección de sus padres y él vive con James así que, tiene alguna cosa de los papeles de inscripción mal. Y de paso me hará el favor de decirles que yo estoy sin dirección determinada, aún.

23 de septiembre

Ayer fue un día bastante fructífero. Me he enamorado del piso número uno. Y lo mejor es que James también.

Fuimos a primera hora de la mañana y, la verdad, es una auténtica pasada, solo que tendré que apretarme bastante el cinturón para pagarlo y tendré que buscarme un trabajo para seguir pagándolo dentro de tres meses, pero me da absolutamente igual, es el piso perfecto.

Tiene una habitación preciosa que da directamente a una calle divina, llena de tiendas, la otra habitación la usaré de estudio y...

Me dan las llaves en tres días, se ve que el dueño tiene prisa en alquilarlo. Deidre vendrá a ayudarme con los muebles de casa de mi padre (los tiene Petunia guardados en un garaje no muy lejos de donde está el piso), simplemente nos apareceremos en el garaje y los haremos desaparecer.

27 de septiembre

Recientemente instalada en lo que pretendo llamar en no mucho tiempo "mi hogar".

Deidre y yo hemos salido de compras... sí, de compras, con mi presupuesto limitado, y hemos encargado algunos muebles que quedan esplendorosamente bien. Mañana por la noche vendremos todos a celebrar mi traslado, ha sido algo tan rápido que casi no me lo creo. Tengo que llenar la nevera pero, el armario está a punto de explotar, las estanterías siguen llenas de platos (son las de la casa de mi padre, así que no he tenido que hacer absolutamente nada en la cocina), y hemos comprado un par de velas para la mesa del salón. Aún tengo algunas cosas en casa de los Potter, pero según James, se pueden quedar allí mientras pase a recogerlas sin llevármelas de vez en cuando.

28 de septiembre

19:45 A ver. La chimenea encendida, las bebidas sobre la mesa, la música puesta, el vestido puesto, me he peinado (en unas dos horas y media que se me han hecho eternas, para terminar con el pelo recogido)... ¡Oh! ¡El timbre!

20:32 Era James, dos minutos después han llegado los demás, aprovecho este instante para comentarte que ojalá solo le hubiera invitado a él.

29 de septiembre

13:39 Buenos días. Ahora viene cuando desearía que papá estuviera aquí para ayudarme a recoger todo este desastre. Mi casa era un pisito precioso, y ahora se ha convertido en un auténtico vertedero...

14:02 Muy bien, creo que ya no me queda nada que ver en la vida después de ver como Sirius dormía en el sofá sobre un par de ranas de chocolate deshechas que me han causado un efecto bastante distinto al que suele causarme el chocolate normalmente y de darme cuenta de que Deidre ha dormido a su lado... sin llevar la camiseta puesta.

14:03 (Muriéndome de la risa) Lo siento, pero voy a despertar a James, tiene que ver esto...

14:04 Aunque James está durmiendo tranquilamente sin que le falte ninguna prenda de vestir, por como está la cosa tengo miedo de llegar al baño y darme cuenta de que me falta la ropa interior.

14:05 No, todo en su lugar.

14:15 Les hemos hecho unas fotos a Deidre y a Sirius que dudo que olviden en su vida. Y si lo hacen, tendremos algo con que hacerles chantaje algún día. Estamos escogiendo la marcha militar que pondremos a todo volumen para despertarles.

14:17 **Yorkscher Marsch Autor: Ludwig van Beethoven... ¡¡¡¡van a recordarla el resto de su vida!!!!**

14:22 Al fin la colección de clásicos de mi padre sirve de algo.

23:07 Sola, sola, sola... Se hace muy extraño después de unos tres meses de no separarme de mis amigos. Que miedo. ¿Y si... entran ladrones en casa? ...o me asaltan los mortífagos... o tengo un vecino maníaco asesino en serie? ¡Quiero que vuelva James!

00:12 No puedo dormir... interesante y obvia observación. Si no voy a dormir.. haré algo... divertido al menos. Voy a buscar en el armario del salón. A ver si hay algo de provecho...

00:17 ¡Puzzles!

30 de septiembre

09:32 Esta mañana no me he dado cuenta de que tenía una pieza de puzzle enganchada en la frente hasta que me he presentado en casa de James. Ha sido algo así: Black me ha mirado con una cara bastante extraña cuando me he aparecido, ha sonreído y ha soltado:

- ¿Nuevo look, pelirroja?

- No, es mi despeinada cabellera de siempre, gracias.

- No me refería a eso.

- ¿Qué?

James entró en la sala de estar, me dio un beso y le echó una mirada de complicidad a Sirius.

Indiscutiblemente pasaba algo y yo no me enteraba.

- Si frunces un poco más el ceño se te caerá el tatuaje, ¿sabes?- dijo Sirius.

Y James se me acercó, me quitó la pieza de la frente y se quedó mirándome la frente mientras yo me la frotaba.

- Bonita marca, podrías iniciar una nueva moda.- dijo Black.

- ¿Qué? Al menos yo no tengo problemas con las pulgas.

Después les pregunté por Deidre, que aún no ha llegado, y por qué pensaban hacer con el resto de nuestros días de libertad indefinida.

10:32 Tengo sueño. Normal, Lily, no has dormido más de tres horas.

13:29 Vino Deidre unos diez minutos después de lo último que escribí. Uf... Dios mío, como están las cosas. Más tarde vuelvo.

Fin del Capítulo.

Mary Jane: ¡¡¡¡¡Por favooooor!!!!! Necesito vuestra opinión porque ahora sí que no tengo ni idea de cómo continuar algunas cosas... bueno, ya os adelanto que lo de que Deidre falte no es algo gratuito, es decir, a Deidre le ha pasado algo que tiene mucha importancia de ahora en adelante. No diré más. Adivina adivinanza... a ver quien se acerca más...


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo... ¿por dónde iba? Capítulo...17 (aunque en el menú ponga 18)

Mary Jane: Esto es lo que he sacado de estrujarme mucho el coco en busca de algo de inspiración y creatividad... espero que os guste y repito como siempre hago ¡MIL GRACIAS! Por los Reviews que me habéis dejado y por los que dejareis, de adelantado. ¡Besos!

3 de octubre

23:12 Lo siento, no he escrito en tres días pero no me faltan razones. El día 30, con el diario, llegó una noticia horrorosa. Los mortífagos asaltaron una casa particular... y se llevaron a los abuelos paternos de Deidre por delante. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?

La familia de Deidre, aunque no es muy renombrada, es descendiente de una familia de magos que en un tiempo fue muy poderosa. Tengo mucho miedo por Deidre. La madre de James les ha invitado a dormir en casa de James, mientras el ministerio examina su casa vete tú a saber porqué. Deidre está segura de que su abuela materna y su madre han empleado sus mejores hechizos en proteger la casa así que allí estarán todos seguros. Aunque Gwyn quiere seguir en la tienda. Fue bastante desagradable y no me apetece demasiado contarte la conversación que tuvimos ayer en la cena, James y yo pensábamos pasarnos a tomar algo con él mañana en cuanto cierre la tienda. Ya te contaré.

Deidre está destrozada, pero muy convencida de que en su casa está protegida. Hoy le he pedido a James quedarme en su casa a dormir. Buenas noches.

4 de octubre

11:32 En MÍ casa. A Deidre no la dejan salir de su casa, ni siquiera enviar lechuzas. Creo que me están empezando a dar ganas de matar a su madre.

James va y viene, y Sirius me ha dicho que no volverá hasta que compre alguna bebida "espiritosa"... le ha dado con esa maldita palabra y no para. Creo que me apareceré en el garaje de muebles de Petunia y recuperaré el mueble-bar de mi padre.

Sabiamente robadas, las bebidas espiritosas han logrado que Sirius se quede en mi casa. Me siento muy protegida... por una combinación entre perro lobo y joven mago con una botella de cristal en la mano. Que triste.

12:14 Como no sé qué hacer, me he puesto a ordenar libros, a lo que los dos caballeros de mi casa me han ayudado encarecidamente.

- ¿Va todo bien?- me preguntó, James con una sonrisa algo inusual en él.

- Perfectamente.- contesté con unos... ¿quince?¿setenta?... libros en la mano.

- Yo creo necesitas ayuda.

- Que chico más observador que tengo.- miré al techo, porque, tengo que confesártelo, me pone nerviosa cuando sonríe... de aquella manera, ya sabes, cuando es como si quisiera agradecerme el comentario pero sé perfectamente que más tarde me pedirá que le devuelva la sonrisa y... no he sido nunca partidaria de que se salga con la suya.

Y Sirius irrumpe en la sala con su talante asombrosamente viril.

- ¡Bebidas espiritosas- sabe decir esa última palabra de manera que te entra un escalofrío cada vez que lo dice- excelentes! Pero es muy temprano, no me apetece demasiado, pelirroja.

- Es bueno saber que aún te queda algo de juicio, Padfood.

- Es bueno saber que puedo venir a gorronear cuando quiera, querida.- imita mejor a Dumbledore que el propio Dumbledore, aunque no creo que esa fuera su intención.

Cuestionaron tanto como pudieron todas mis lecturas, fotografías y cintas. Pero me gusta como ha quedado mi habitación. Aunque ya no recuerdo de qué color era la pared, tras tantos libros y fotografías...

- Me gusta.- repitió el elocuente James de mis pensamientos- Te dije que una cama más grande quedaría mucho mejor.

- No fui yo la que amplió el colchón, maestro de las transformaciones.

Mmmmmmh... lo acepto, eso fue demasiado piropo para el súper-ego de James.

- Vale, lo sé... es uno de esos momentos en que tengo que desaparecer y dejaros a solas, ¿no?- no sé cual de los dos es más crío. Supongo que no hace falta ni que te diga quién hizo el comentario.

5 de octubre

Querido diario;

Entiendo que mi vida es un rollazo y que te estés aburriendo siempre pero, entiéndeme, no sabría que explicarte. Me he pasado el día dando vueltas por Londres yo solita, para buscar un lugar donde comprar comida y algo para limpiar los muebles, porque están llenos de polvo desde que los traje del garaje y cuando he vuelto solo me había comprado un pote de colonia muggle.

Creo que me apuntaré a hacer yoga, o a clases de pintura o algo parecido, es mucho mejor que quedarse en casa quitándoles el polvo a los muebles. Aunque lo más seguro es no salir de casa, yo soy un alma intrépida y seguro que si me visto de muggle (hoy en día con unos pantalones acampanados a cuadros o unas botas con plataforma) no me reconoce ni mi hermana.

7 de octubre

11:32 Soy una dormilona y una baga. Me hubiera quedado durmiendo hasta más tarde, si no fuera porque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza una canción que escuché ayer en la radio...seguiría... durmiendo.

12:21 Me duermo... en la sala de estar de James no se puede estar más a gusto, con esa ventanita abierta, con esta lectura sedante que estoy leyendo y con este sofá ultra cómodo. Ahora sé porqué me paso el día en casa de James. Buenas noches.

15:22 En mí casa, estoy haciendo té, dicen que los ingleses, cuando no sabemos que hacer hacemos té. Esta mañana ha ocurrido algo... muy embarazoso. Tengo que encontrar trabajo, y rápido.

15:24 Ya no hay té, sí, lo sé... me he quemado la lengua de lo rápido que me lo he tomado.

17:09 El padre de James le echará un día de estos de casa. Estaría bien que alquilaran el piso de en frente... Sirius y él, digo.

Ayer por la tarde me aparecí cerca de casa de James, por pasear un rato y eso, porque me aburro demasiado últimamente y estoy deseando empezar a dar clases... que por cierto es dentro de una semanita.

Y llegué, saludé a su madre, que estaba en el porche leyendo. Charlamos un rato y entré dentro buscando a James y le oí, así que seguí su voz hasta su habitación pero no estaba solo, estaba charlando con su padre, con lo que me quedé en la puerta. Aunque decir que estaba charlando es atenuar bastante la situación.

- No puedes arriesgarte de esta manera, James. – le decía su padre, pude oír que alguien paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

- No pienso renunciar a una oportunidad como esta porque tú lo digas.

- ¿Entiendes la magnitud de lo que está pasando?- creo que no recuerdo haber oído jamás ese tono tan rotundo en la voz del padre de James- Los abuelos de tu amiga han muerto y si quieres ser auror no dudes en que serás uno de los primeros en caer, tal vez no mañana ni en uno o dos años, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de elegir otra cosa... podrías trabajar en el ministerio si quisieras o trabajar en una tienda, donde quieras.

- No pienso vivir de tus favores. – hubo un silencio incómodo y quise desaparecerme pero...- ¿Y Lily? ¿Ella no cuenta? Tal vez te olvides de que no estoy solo, papá. Además, es elección mía, y voy a ser auror digas lo que digas y maten a quien maten.

Y James salió de su habitación y me encontró al lado de la puerta con una mano en la boca, y ... me desvanecí.

A mi padre le hubiera gustado mucho James, como... hijo político, digo. Tampoco le hizo mucho gracia que decidiera ser auror y ponerme en peligro de ese modo, porque hoy en día no es el trabajo con menos bajas por defunción, ni mucho menos. A lo mejor me he equivocado de salida profesional y debía haberme dedicado a la herbología, pero... lo veré en una semanita.

Es gracioso que en un primer momento no me acordara de mi padre, por que se trata de eso, ¿no? De que mi padre también me dio la charla correspondiente a aquello a lo que he decidido dedicarme... da igual, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto...

Le echo tanto de menos.

9 de octubre.

12:32 En el trabajo, sí, has leído bien, en el trabajo. No soporto la idea de que en cualquier momento James se pasará por mi piso e insistirá en que sus padres me paguen el alquiler y me he puesto manos a la obra... no es un gran trabajo, pero es un trabajo.

Vale... soy la dependienta de una tienda de vinilos y otros artículos de música para muggles. Me encanta.. y acabo de descubrir un single de jazz en el estante de arriba que pienso comprarle a Lupin.

El chico que trabaja conmigo... se supone que es mi jefe, pero le llamo "Frank" y él me llama... "perdona guapa pero es que no recuerdo nunca tu nombre"...es genial, un tanto amnésico pero verdaderamente divertido. Perdón, tengo un cliente... este tiene pinta de ser fan de John Lennon.

10 de octubre.

Empiezo clases mañana... he llegado a un acuerdo con Frank para trabajar y estudiar sin problemas. Te voy a explicar mi horario.

Salgo de clase los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 3:00 y empiezo a trabajar a las 4:00... cosa que me deja una... media hora para comer, termino a las 9:00, el sábado trabajo todo el día y el domingo... Un segundo, ¿cuándo pienso estudiar?

11 de octubre.

En el trabajo. Estoy muy contenta, creo que puedo progresar en el trabajo sin que peligre mi carrera profesional. Debo distinguir claramente entre ambas, puesto que esto de la tienda de música está empezando a gustarme demasiado.

¡Oh!.. he hablado con James. No está molesto por no haberle visto en tantos días, (sí eran muchos días si tienes en cuenta que llevábamos sin separarnos des de que terminaron las clases en Hogwarts. Es más, dice que deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones de estas vacaciones...pienso pasarme todas la Navidad sin separarme de él. Deidre está mejor. Lo de sus abuelos fue horrible, fui al funeral, por cierto.. no te lo expliqué, su hermano cerró la tienda unos días y no quiso ni hablar conmigo en el funeral.

No... no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Mmmmh... ¿a que no sabes a quién tengo como uno de mis profesores? Estoy muy contenta porque pensaba que no le tendríamos porque estaría trabajando, pero... ¡Alastor Moody! Pensé que no le conocería nunca.

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: muchas gracias a todos los que llegáis a esta altura del fic, de verdad, este capítlulo ha sido algo flojo pero en el próximo me pienso lucir.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

Mary Jane: Gracias por aguantar hasta aquí, os lo agradezco de todo corazón, y espero que comprendáis porqué he tardado tanto en escribir, aunque dibertido, no negaré que este es un capítulo de paso hacia una temática mucho más rica en ¿cómo decirlo? INSPIRACIÓN. Vino de golpe con el 7º libro, besos. Por cierto, tranquis, no hay un solo spoiler.

13 de octubre.

17:09 Si no te lo dije te lo digo ahora... no se si voy a poder con todo esto. Tengo ya una montaña de apuntes y un montón de nuevos e importantes hechizos que practicar y perfeccionar.

17:15 Recuérdame que no practique mientras estoy sola en la tienda... no se como voy a explicarle a Frank lo que le he hecho al póster de Bob Marley.

17:30... Dios mío, creo que me van a echar... ¿cómo reparo un póster que he quemado por entero? Y no quieras ver como he dejado la pared. Frank me despedirá, no, peor, me colgará a mí en el lugar del póster si no hago algo, y rápido.

21:30 En casa. Frank llamó a la tienda y pude escaquearme de que viniera a supervisar. Supongo que le he dado suficiente confianza para que me dejara cerrar la tienda. El problema será mañana por la mañana... no sé como le voy a explicar cómo pude dejar la tienda cerrada des de dentro.

Voy a estudiar un rato.

21:43 Por cierto, he substituido a Marley y el borrón negro y requemado por un precioso póster de Ray Charles. Espero que no note la diferencia.

15 de octubre

12:30 En clase. Comunicación especial: Si Potter sigue leyendo lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro, le dejaré y me casaré con Frank, mi jefe, nos juraremos amor eterno como John Lennon y Yoco Ono y nos pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida encadenados a las verjas de Kensington Gardens como protesta contra la... excesiva curiosidad del mundo capitalista.

Perdona la intromisión querido diario. Pero es que James me gusta demasiado como para tomarle en serio... Yo me entiendo.

Esta tarde me van a despedir, lo decía mi horóscopo en el diario esta mañana: "No esperes grandes avances en el ámbito profesional". Me van a despedir.

17 de octubre

15:22 Estaba yo tan tranquila atendiendo a un cliente cuando por sorpresa el jefazo, Frank, apareció (no literalmente) en la tienda. Me moví casi inconscientemente hasta justo delante del póster de Ray Charles y me apoyé en la pared tan disimuladamente como pude... parecía que me había dado un ataque de ... algo, era como si de verdad disfrutara de estar allí, pegada a la pared y moviéndome sin parar porque pensaba que así no se verían las enormes letras de neón del póster.

Se acercaba, estaba cada vez más cerca y...

- Un segundo.- me apartó de la pared, muy a mi pesar, con esa mirada Hippy, desorientada y bastante atractiva...

- Yo...- intenté excusarme.

- Me gusta, muy retro, pero me gusta.

Y recordé de repente cómo se respiraba. Ya estaba, me había librado de mi primera gran metedura de pata en el trabajo... aparentemente sí...

- ¿Dónde has metido el póster de Bob Marley?

Por un momento pensé que soltándole un "¡Hey! tío, tranquilo, paz amigo, sé un poco más Jamaicano, no problem, my friend" no se daría cuenta de que el póster se había esfumado (ahora sí literalmente).

Podía haber dicho que lo habían comprado, podía haber dicho que le lo había robado un rastafari, podía haber... mentido pero...

- Se me quemó.

Él entornó los ojos, creí que me venía abajo, mi record: primer trabajo y en una semana me despiden... pero no. Simplemente...

- Pues no vuelvas a poner incienso.

La verdad es que en el aire había quedado un olor extraño bastante parecido al del incienso. Pero, en fin, después de hacer el ridículo me alegro de quedar impune de haber quemado un póster de su Jamaicana Majestad del Reagie. A lo mejor... un día de estos de me cruzan los cables y me pongo a quemar pósteres a diestro y siniestro.

21 de octubre.

23:56 Sobre mi cama, con un sueño que no me aguanto.

Ha habido otro ataque, cerca del callejón Diagon. No... no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que tengo algo de fiebre, será el catarro de turno, aunque creo que es por todo esto, lo de vivir sola. Estoy empezando a llenar la nevera de helados de chocolate y guarradas similares. Le pido a James que se pase por mi casa de vez en cuando mientras yo trabajo, y luego viene a verme a la tienda. Imagínate si entran en mi casa y me roban o... lo que sea. Ayer se pasó por casa a las 3 de la madrugada, muy gracioso, justo en el momento en el que consigo conciliar el sueño se aparece en mi habitación y me despierta.

- Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.- me dijo.

¡Como si no durmiera con la varita bajo la almohada! Aunque no es el único, ¡si es que mi casa parece la terminal de un aeropuerto!, esta mañana me despierto tan tranquila y me encuentro a Sirius desayunando en mi sofá. Seguramente, dentro de nada, entraran a robarme mientras yo esté dentro y les invitaré a cenar por instinto.

23 de octubre.

11:43 En clase. Última fila, no sea que me pregunte la profesora. ¡Hoy he desayunado criosants de chocolate! Me los ha traído James para compensar lo del otro día.

11:52 Está decidido, le he dado muchas vueltas y voy a hacerme un tatuaje. Lo se... me aburro mucho en clase y el chocolate no es lo mejor para tomar decisiones... pero es que me está afectando demasiado lo de trabajar en un lugar tan... ¿qué es lo contrario de decente? Es que ayer vi a un chico.. bueno a un hombre negro con un tatuaje de Bob Marley en el brazo y pensé... ¿Te atreves Lily? Y Lily contestó... No me viene de un par de pinchacitos.

Mmmmmh... esta tarde me pensaré que me tatúo. Aún tengo como media hora de clase, le enviaré una notita a James a ver que opina... (risita diabólica).

12: 02 Ejem, a James no le ha hecho mucha gracia que digamos. Su respuesta maestra ha sido: "Lily, a no ser que te vayas a tatuar " Propiedad de James Potter" en algún lugar que yo ya decidiría, no se te ocurra". Típico.

12:10 Pues no, voy a hacerme un tatuaje quiera o no quiera.

24 de octubre.

13:21 En clase de nuevo. Me encanta este hombre, me encantan sus clases teóricas... estoy casi enamorada de Alastor Moody... ¡ejem! De una manera muy platónica, ¿vale?.

Puedo pasarme hasta dos horas y media escuchándole atentamente... pero llega un momento, cuando falta ya media hora para terminar, en que la clase se convierte en un auténtico tostonazo increíble y... ¡ya no puedo más!¡ Me van a salir los ojos de sus órbitas y moriré de aburrimiento agudo si no se calla ya!

Por lo demás... este hombre es un genio.

14:35 En otra clase. Última fila de nuevo.

A Sirius le gusta la idea del tatuaje. Creo que ya sé más o menos qué me voy a hacer.

27 de octubre

¡Uf! Hace cinco días que no escribo nada... la verdad es que no ha pasado gran cosa: sigo sin ver a Deidre, lo que es una auténtica pena porque dice que se ha cambiado el pelo y que no la voy a reconocer.

¡Ay! ¿Sabes qué? He tenido una conversación muy romántica con James, en momentos así es cuando sé que de verdad me quiere y me apoya en todo lo que hago (nótese el tonillo sarcástico).

- No te meterán tinta debajo de la piel.- negó rotundamente, no podía siquiera esperar a que le diera los buenos días, en el momento en el que me vio aparecerme ¡paf! No tiene nada mejor que hacer que reñirme. Aunque en parte fue culpa mía, le expliqué demasiado gráficamente en qué consistía el tatuaje muggle.

- Para que lo sepas. Me tatuaré una mariposa en el tobillo ¿vale?

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Pero ¿porqué? Al menos no me agujereo las orejas ¿verdad?

- No estaría mal, tal vez podría comprarte unos pendientes y todo.

Lo que digo... romántica, hemos discutido una decisión en pareja ( pero no DE pareja) y además se ha ofrecido a regalarme algo...

31 de octubre

Mañana me hago el tatuaje, no hay más discusión, no le he dicho nada a James, pero he intentado convencer a Lupin y a Sirius de que me acompañaran a hacérmelo, pero no. Iré justo cuando salga de trabajar... ¡ya sé! Me acompañará Frank.

1 de noviembre

08:10 Estoy desayunando. He recibido una carta de Deidre, sigue tan aburrida como yo, trabaja con su hermano, él me manda de vez en cuando un pastel y alguna fotografía. Ya hace tanto que no nos vemos...

Si pudiera haría un conjuro de aquellos que me explicó la madre de Deidre, pondría una especie de velo invisible sobre James, sus padres, Lupin, Sirius, Deidre, Diane y también el pobre Petigrew ¿porqué no? Y así no podrían hacernos nada, seríamos invisibles a los ojos de los mortífagos, ¿te imaginas? Ser totalmente invisible y esperar a que pasara todo esto. Por cierto, voy a escribirle a Diane, tal vez me anime explicarle porqué no hemos ido a su casa en verano.

19:34 ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Joder! ¿Quién me mandaba a mí hacerme un tatuaje de los que duelen? ¡Seguro que hay un modo más fácil a la forma mágica y yo aquí esperando a que el ex presidiario este encuentre la tinta púrpura... todavía queda media mariposa por tatuar y parece que me he pasado media noche aquí.. ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo duele esto! (que conste que escribo esto para que quede en memoria de alguien, porque mi mente se deshará de este recuerdo doloroso en cuanto salga de aquí y nadie me ha querido acompañar).

2 de noviembre

Mi corazón rebosa felicidad al más puro estilo novela rosa. Lo sé, poco propio de mí, pero cierto.

Lupin se ha convertido en el chivato más agradable del mundo. Estaban repasando en casa de James mientras yo me hacía el tatuaje y le dijo a James a dónde había ido y a qué hora... y se vino a aparecer a la entrada del local.

- Esa que gritaba tanto ¿eras tú?- Debo hacer un paréntesis, aunque me ponga muy triste, me gusta pensar en qué opinaría mi padre de la actuación de James, aunque cuando lo pienso hablo en presente y me digo a mi misma... "están ambos en contra de que me haga el puñetero tatuaje..." y otras muchas frases del estilo que se me pueden llegar a ocurrir.

- No, era mi doble.- y sonreí irónicamente semi-esquivando un beso, y de repente cambié mi sonrisa por una histéricamente infantil- ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres verlo?

- La verdad es que siento curiosidad.- dijo James.

- Muy bien pero te esperas hasta llegar a mi casa.

James puso cara de fastidio y tiró de mí para que diéramos un paseo hasta el piso.

- Mientras duermas te lo borraré, he buscado el conjuro para hacerlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le puse bien el cuello del abrigo.

- Pues me cuidaré mucho de dormir contigo.

4 de noviembre

12:39 Me aburro, me duele mucho la cabeza, ya no sé que hacer. Prefiero las clases prácticas a esto, esta mujer no deja de gritar, en serio. Lo único que hago en clase es observar a James. (Risita curiosa) Ya verás: mira a la pizarra, apunta algo, relee los apuntes, se mira las manos... me pregunto qué verá, porque lleva como tres minutos mirándose las manos. Es de lo más agradable, y lo mejor es que no se entera. Estamos a diez grados de temperatura, pero me da igual, me he puesto una falda y zapatos de verano para que se vea el tatuaje. Me hielo.

Mmmmmmh... me encanta como James dobla el jersey.

Se terminó, mañana me presento en Hogsmeade y voy a verlos a los dos. ¿Te puedes creer que Gwyn me ha mandado dos cartas seguidas? ¡Pero con una diferencia de diez minutos! Tengo que ir. Sea como sea. Mañana a primera hora. Estaré en Hogsmeade en cuanto abran la tienda.

5 de noviembre.

13:23 En casa de Deidre. ¡Se ha teñido de pelirrojo! Es una copiona. Gwyn está más guapo que nunca, le sienta muy bien lo de ser económicamente independiente. Si James viera como me mira... le saldría humo de la cabeza, por cierto, lo del tatuaje, a Gwyn le encanta. Deidre cree que me he vuelto un poco loca.

Estoy faltando a clase, pero me da igual, vale la pena, hemos ido a tomarnos un helado y... me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí y montar una fiesta de pijamas cono cuando teníamos 14 años, pero tengo que trabajar, a las 6 Frank me espera en la tienda. La echaba mucho de menos.

17:20 Va siendo hora de irse. Voy a despedirme de Gwyn y... a trabajar.

6 de noviembre.

Muy bien. Mea culpa. No e dije a James que me iba a ver a Deidre y se ha enfadado, de repente se ha convertido en un niño tonto y mimado de morros todo el día.

- No haberte preocupado, sé cuidarme solita, ¿sabes? – le solté esta mañana antes de entrar en clase.

Y es que ayer me tuvo como diez de mis preciados minutos de trabajo pegándome la bronca sobre dónde, cuando y cómo había estado buscándome.

- Y ¿yo qué sabía? Si hubieras avisado no me hubiera saltado yo también la clase.

- ¿Toda la clase? ¿Estuviste todo el día buscándome?- él asintió con esa cara de "más que obvio"- Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonto.

Ya no contestó.

¡Es que llega a ser tan estúpido! No lo entiendo. Y, como es normal no se le ocurrió buscarme en casa de Deidre. Ahora que lo pienso tampoco era lo mas lógico.

8 de noviembre.

Empieza a hacer mucho frío. Llueve, pero la verdad es que eso no me deprime demasiado. Son las 3 de la madrugada y me he encontrado una lechuza aturdida en la vantana:

" Querida Lily:

Soy James, ¿dónde estás? Pensaba que estarías enferma y he venido a tu piso pero no estás, ni tú, ni tu diario, ni tu mochila, ni tu monedero ni... oye, he ido a ver al tal Frank a la tienda pero tampoco estás. Espero que la lechuza te encuentre, dime algo. Te quiero.

James Potter"

¡Ayyyyyyyyyy! ¡ Me voy a desmayar! O, mejor, ¡simplemente me voy a aparecer en su casa y lo voy a secuestrar!

11:32 Suerte que hoy es sábado. Me he dormido... me hacía falta llevo como 4 días levantándome a las 7. Sigue lloviendo y a pesar de eso mi vida es bastante divertida. ¿Adivina? James está en mi cocina haciendo zumo de naranja con mi bata de conejitos puesta. La verdad es que una bata azul cielo con conejitos blancos puede llegar a cortar el rollo en muuuuuuchos sentidos. ¡Bah! Da igual... creo que voy a enmarcar la notita de las 3 de la madrugada.

11:35 Lo mejor es que me estoy helando y la bata es de franela... yo se la quito ahora mismo. Auque no sería mala idea encender la chimenea... No.

Fin del capítulo

¿Qué? ¿A que la imagen de James con una bata de girasoles anima a cualquiera? Dejad que la imaginación vuele… Y en poco tiempo os prometo que más, y el próximo, sinceramente, para mí será uno de los mejores capítulos del fik.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Mary Jane: Lo sé, lo prometido es deuda y os prometí uno d los mejores capítulos, y …. He dividido el mejor capítulo en 2.. par manteneros expectantes xa el próximo, aunque con los reviews que he recivido del anterior estoy contentísima. Agradecimientos de que haya actualizado tan rapido a Artemisia Revenclaw y a Blanc spirit… que me han hecho dar cuenta de lo mucho que engancha el fic. ¡¡¡¡Gracias a todas!!!!!

15 de noviembre.

Sí, 15 de noviembre. Te he estado echando mucho de menos, la verdad es que los exámenes no han ido para nada como pensaba que irían. Lupin tiene razón, ni siquiera me plantee que... fueran. Después de una larga y tendida discusión, me di cuenta de algo, James prefiere vivir en un piso miserable a vivir en su casa si eso significa que no tendré que trabajar y además de reanudar como en el curso pasado, el grupo de estudio no tendré que trabajar y podrá pasar más tiempo conmigo, más tiempo conmigo... ¿ te das cuenta? Parece que estemos casados, en cualquier momento te comentaré que siempre está trabajando y que se me ha estropeado la lavadora.

Han venido a vivir conmigo, James y Sirius. Bueno, Sirius vive básicamente en el sofá, hasta que encuentre algo mejor, que espero que sea YA, porque ya se le ha caído el té dos veces, la salsa de los macarrones una vez y una cosa rara que parece chocolate y no quiero determinar que es, sobre mi querido sofá. Y he dejado de trabajar para Frank, muy a pesar suyo, le he dicho que me pasaré de vez en cuando, el día que le dije que dejaba de trabajar allí, me miró con esa cara de "me acabo de fumar algo que no sé ni qué es" y me dijo: "has sido la mejor dependienta que he tenido jamás, si pierdes tu camino, siempre podrás volver aquí, conmigo" , me cogió de la mano demasiado cariñoso y llegué a casa un poco traumatizada, me la he lavado con detergente, dos veces, por si a caso.

Así que James, bueno, sus padres, pagan el alquiler, aunque yo estaba absolutamente en contra desde el principio. He llegado a decirle que si él pagaba yo me iba, aunque fuera a vivir bajo un puente, o en el rellano de la escalera, pero, como siempre, el alocado James me hizo entrar en razón.

- No seas estúpida. – me decía – ¿quieres seguir trabajando y estudiando con el resultado que te da?

- Mucha gente lo hace y no es para tanto.

- Con el apoyo de alguien, Lily, de sus padres, por ejemplo.- cruel, pero cierto.

Él entendió que se había pasado y yo no quería hablar del tema. Hasta que...

- No quiero...- se me escapaban las palabras- tenemos diecinueve años, James, no quiero parecer tu madre pero, vivir juntos no es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

- Mi madre cree que hago bien.

21 de noviembre.

7:09 No puedo dormir. Me encanta ver como James duerme. Hoy vamos a ir a comer con los Potter. Me siento incómoda con ellos, aunque James me ha repetido mil veces que no debería, me invitan a comer, me pagan el alquiler y yo ¿qué hago? La compra como si fuera ama de casa de toda la vida y... duermo con su hijo, a tiempo parcial. Mi tiempo libre, en la casa que alquilan ellos por mí, estudiando una carrera que me paga... la casa muggle de mi padre. ¿Cómo he llegado yo aquí?

22 de noviembre

Menuda conversación la de esta mañana, empezamos a parecer un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, en serio, me preocupa, parece que llevamos viviendo juntos toda la vida.

- No te martirices.- le dije, serían las ocho de la mañana y no teníamos ni que salir de casa hasta las doce, en cuanto abrí los ojos le encontré incorporado y con la mirada perdida.

- Él no quiere esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Mi padre, ya sabes, venirme a vivir contigo, - ¡toma! Y a mi tampoco me parece buena idea, pero esta se la paso porque... no hace falta ni que dé excusas- y que quiera ser auror.

Entonces oímos al oportuno Sirius roncar desde el salón.

- Un día de estos le taparé la nariz con algún hechizo.- sonreí para intentar evadir el tema.

- Podría pedirles más dinero e irnos a vivir a algún lugar más grande. – entonces me miró de reojo.

- Pero no harás eso, porque son tus padres, ya eres mayorcito, no nos hace falta, y estoy segura de que te arrepentirías.

- Tú vendiste la casa de tu padre.- dijo con algo de ironía.

- No es lo mismo, James, no tiene nada que ver, necesitaba el dinero. Además, a mi padre ya no le importaba demasiado. – humor matutino, lo que tiene, que eres capaz de reírte de tus propias desgracias.

Sirius volvió a roncar.

- Y a Padfoot no parece importarle mucho dormir en el salón.

Se hizo el silencio y no se volvió a hablar del tema hasta que llegamos a casa por la noche. Hemos decidido no abusar, aunque siendo hijo único, entiendo perfectamente que se preocupen tanto por él.

Por cierto, el día que fuimos a comer con sus padres, su madre quiso hablar conmigo a solas. Y me dijo que no dudara en disponer del dinero que nos hiciera falta. "Lo que es de James es tuyo" dijo, de qué no me echo a llorar.

Así que si depende de mí, la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow, el día que James sea su propietario, se quedará ahí donde está hasta que tenga a un James júnior a quién enseñarle donde nació su padre.

24 de noviembre.

12:34 Sirius se ha ido y James y yo le echamos de menos, no está nada mal, pero estoy segura de que echa de menos lo muelles del sofá. En quince días comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad, lo estoy deseando. Aunque cada vez que lo pienso me entran escalofríos, Navidad sin mi padre y sin mi casa, tengo que dejar de auto-compadecerme un día de estos.

Esta tarde hay grupo de estudio en casa y tengo que preparar café por un tubo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo he dejado, es malo y he dejado de tomar café, ahora tomo James- expresso…. Parezco un anuncio de cafeteras.

13:26 Se retrasan quince minutos. Tenían que venir a comer y yo estoy aquí sola observando como se enfría la sopa. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy una obsesiva en auto- compadecerme?

13:30 ¡Uh! Llaman al timbre.

26 de noviembre

12:30 Hoy he tenido un dejà vu, o como lo llamen. No te lo vas a creer. Me he cruzado con Severus Snape, nada más ni nada menos. Ha sido como si me echaran un cubo de agua helada encima, bueno, no tan desagradable, de hecho ha sido agridulce. Sólo me he cruzado con él, no nos hemos dicho ni una palabra, pero no sé porqué estoy segura de que me ha visto.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar en él, me extraña no haberlo visto a final de curso, porque, de hecho vivíamos muy cerca, mi padre le conocía y ni se dignó a pasarse por casa cuando murió. Supongo que estaba muy atareado entrenándose en sus queridas artes oscuras, es la clase de persona con la que preferirías no cruzarte, tiene todas las papeletas para ser uno de los que mató a los abuelos de Deidre, no quiero ni pensarlo.

18:02 Para no querer ni pensarlo llevo toda la mañana pensándolo. Hoy no estoy muy aguda. Estoy dolorida y cansada y no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Y si fue él? Me refiero a él y el resto de sus amigos sangre-impecable. La imagen de Snape como mortífago no me hace la menor gracia, de hecho no se ni si quiero saber si está realmente implicado.

27 de noviembre

Acabo de comprender el significado de las palabras "celos irracionales".

- Ayer vi a Snape. – estudiábamos, en silencio yo en la mesa de la cocina y él en el salón.

- ¿Quién?

- Severus Snape.

No prestaba atención a lo que decía, totalmente normal, acababa de interrumpir unas dos horas de silencio total en la casa.

- ¿Snivellus?- levantó la cabeza del pergamino y me miró preocupado. Estaba por contestarle, sí, a aquel al que insultabas a sabiendas de que era un amargado y que con eso no le ayudabas ni mucho menos. Aunque, lo sé, eso es más que agua pasada.

Asentí.

- Si le vuelves a ver, desaparécete y vuelve a casa.

Mi respuesta fue algo casi involuntario.

- ¿Por?- sí, empezaba a ofenderme, y no te sabría decir porqué.

- No quiero que le veas. – simple, directo, derechito a mi orgullo y mi libertad.

Me quedé boquiabierta, sin saber que responder, estaba entre "¿a qué ha venido eso?" y "¡haré lo que me dé la gana!"

- ¿Por?- subidito de tono.

- No es buena gente.- por la rapidez por la que me contestó estoy segura de que no pensaba lo que decía.

- ¿Crees que le conoces? ¿Has tenido una conversación decente con él para poder decir eso?

Suspiró, y vi un "sabía que esto pasaría" en sus ojos.

- No quería decirte esto, pero- hizo una pausa en la que me pareció que cambiaba de idea- déjalo en que no es buena gente, hazme caso, no quiero ni que hables con él.

Al menos se lo tomaba con paciencia, al contrario que yo.

- Sabes muy bien que haré lo que quiera.

- No cruces ni una palabra con él. – era tajante, iba muy en serio, estaba celoso de alguien a quién no he visto en meses, y con el que he estado años prácticamente sin hablarme.

-No lo he hecho. – pero si vuelvo a verle lo haré- Sabes que si estoy viviendo contigo es porqué…

- No es eso.

- Entonces, ¿qué?

Todavía no me ha contestado.

Espero que no le dure mucho el enfado porque mañana tenemos que repasar juntos. Y también espero no tener la tentación de parar a Sev por la calle e invitarle a un café. No lo haría, es un imbécil rematado al que tuve que dejar de hablar porque se codeaba con la gente equivocada.

29 de noviembre

Vamos a hablar claro. Me va a costar un poco pero lo voy a dejar muy claro. Nada ni nadie me separaría de James. Para nada.

Dicho esto, puedo explicarte algo que no he hablado con él. Conozco a Sev desde que éramos muy pequeños, de hecho él vio que yo era una bruja incluso antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta de ello.

Creía conocerle, me he pasado muchas horas hablando con él, lo de la magia siempre fue una especie de secreto compartido. Hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, nos pusieron en casas distintas y… él empezó a aficionarse a las artes oscuras, bueno… en cuanto a las artes oscuras, lo de aficionarse suena muy leve. No fue de un día para el otro pero en sexto llegó el día en que hablar con él significaba escuchar de hechizos que precisamente no nos enseñan en la escuela. Y me di cuenta de que, aunque no quería separarme de él, lo estaba haciendo. Quiero decir que, aunque suene raro de vez en cuando me acuerdo de él y no es solo por la muerte de los abuelos de Deidre o por pensar que tal vez esté metido en algo peor de lo que pueda imaginarme.

No te mentiré, me gustaría saber de él, porque durante un tiempo le admiré. No puedes imaginarte el talento que tiene, tal vez jamás ha recibido el apoyo suficiente, pero no voy a sentirme culpable porque fue su elección dejarme por las artes oscuras, por hacer el imbécil y no recuerdo que fuera un día concreto, pero salí en su defensa y… me insultó. Sangre sucia, puedo hacer infinitas bromas sobre el insulto pero es eso, un insulto, y lo vomitó como si vomitara todo lo que había hecho por él. Todas las tardes convenciéndole de que las artes oscuras solo le llevarían a… nada.

¿Quién sabe? Ahora no podría separarme de James, le necesito, pero… tal vez, si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera…

30 de noviembre.

Busca "gafe" en el diccionario y encontrarás mi fotografía. James sacó el tema de Snape a la hora de comer, y lo único que me relaja de verdad es dar una vuelta por el barrio y observar a la gente, no me preguntes porqué, pero me lo paso bien. Y, estaba echando ya en falta que me pasara algo raro cuando, aparece Severus Snape de la esquina en la que está le tienda de Frank.

Dudando que se pasara a buscar un disco de vinilo, y ahogada en rabia hacia él y hacia James simplemente le cerré el paso y le solté el "hola" más borde que soltado en mi vida.

Y, alzó la mirada sin mover un músculo. Fue inexplicable, era como si me hubieran metido poción tranquilizadora en vena, sus ojos eran el sedante supremo.

- ¿Sev?

Me invadió la sensación que tuve al ver a Lupin herido cuando todavía no sabía que era licántropo. Sev, era él, pero, para nada se parecía al Snape que yo conocía.

- Lily.- dijo con voz entrecortada pero firme.

Le aguanté la mirada unos segundos y él la apartó. "¿Cómo estás?" era ridículo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- parecía asustado.

- Vivimos cerca. ¿Quieres que te invite a un café? Pareces cansado.

Era como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor y por un momento sentí que los dos años que nos separaban no habían ocurrido. Me cogió del brazo y nos metimos en el primer café muggle que encontramos.

Era como volver a tener diez años y saber que le preguntara lo que le preguntara me contestaría honestamente y sin tapujos, las últimas riñas que tuvimos habían desaparecido por completo.

Pero lo bueno nunca dura mucho tiempo. En cuanto nos sentamos la sensación desapareció, volvió a mirarme con algo de desprecio en al cara.

- ¿Así que tú y tu hermana vivís cerca de aquí?

Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. No se muy bien que pasó pero fue muy rápido. Snape puso su mano sobre la mía en la mesa y sentí el irreprimible deseo de apartarme de él, así que me metí la mano en el bolsillo de un modo bastante violento, creo, porque dejó de aguantarme la mirada.

- ¿Déjame adivinar? – y ahí estaba, el tono que no empezó a usar hasta que pasaba más tiempo entre mortífagos que conmigo- Estás aquí con alguno de los estúpidos merodeadores.- soltó una risa despectiva - ¿Cuál de ellos se atrevió el primero?

- Déjalo. No lo entenderías, Snape.

Debí haberme ido pero no lo hice. Seguía viendo algo del antiguo Severus en él, y me quedé sentada dónde estaba, para ver si se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos otra vez.

Tras pedir cualquier cosa a la camarera y unos minutos de silencio decidí llevar la conversación a otra parte. Pero me salió muy mal.

- ¿Sigues viéndote con alguien de Hogwarts?- le dediqué una sonrisa que ni siquiera se dignó a ver.

- No puedo hablar de eso aquí, Lily.- el tono mortífago había desaparecido, pero...

- Hubo un tiempo en el que podías hablar conmigo de lo que fuera.

Entreabrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, levantó la mirada, pero seguía pareciendo que no me veía.

- ¿Cuál de ellos? Lily. – no respondí- ¿Cuál de los Gryffindor que me hacía la vida imposible?

No podía retrasar la respuesta de ningún otro modo.

- Sabes que yo no lo aprobaba. – estaba realmente enfadada, no sé porqué saqué el tema, me arrepiento tanto…

Respiró hondo, y me miró a los ojos.

- No hace falta que te repita mi opinión sobre, – no encontraba las palabras y yo tampoco- sobre ellos…

Y puestos a sacar malos recuerdos, metí más la pata…

- Estuvieron a mi lado cuando mi padre murió.

Lo silenció de golpe.

- Lo siento mucho, Lily. No lo sabía.

¿En qué mundo ha estado para no enterarse? ¡Vive a dos calles de mi casa!

No creo que entendiera porqué estaba tan enfadada, porque no lo entiendo ni yo, el caso es que se puso en pié, dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa. Iba a ponerme la mano sobre el hombro pero me aparté.

Repitió que tenía prisa.

- Vete, Sev,- al llamarle así le vi cerrar los ojos un momento, me sentía como si le hubiera echado un cruciatus- pero quiero que sepas que te eché de menos, e incluso ahora, a veces…

Y se fue tan rápido como habíamos entrado. Pero tenía que decirlo, independientemente de que le diera igual, porque sé que le da absolutamente igual.

Y pagué el café que no se había bebido.

2 de diciembre

La Navidad se acerca y hace un frío que te mueres. De echo, esta mañana mi casa estaba helada, y James también.

- Voy a salir a comprar esta tarde.- comentario típico y normal al que se supone que contestas asintiendo o simplemente no contestas, porque es algo normal, repito usual que una necesite ir a comprar comida.

- No se te ocurra distraerte.

¿Distraerme? ¿Puede definir "distraerse" Señor Potter?

- No sufras, estaré aquí antes de las siete, con sopita caliente. – y le besé la mejilla sonriente.

Repetí el beso, porque la reacción había sido nula y él suele responder muy positivamente a esta clase de estímulos (¿porqué empiezo a hablar como una psicóloga?).

Tengo que intentar que vuelva a responder, tiene que despertarse, no me puedo creer que tal vez siga celoso porque me crucé con Snape. ¡Dios!... si supiera que he hablado con él. No puedo decírselo, no puedo, me ataría al sofá y no me dejaría salir de casa.

Cambiando de tema, Deidre va a venir a cenar un día de estos, me lo ha prometido.

Fin del capítulo.

Mary Jane: Sí, habrá más Snape, y al que no le guste que se aguante. A mi me encanta. No Snape en si, no, no es mi tipo, sino la relación entre ellos y que Lily no deje de parecerse un montón a si hijo preguntándose cosas que no debe preguntarse… Bueno espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y .. siento repetirme, pero vuestros reviews son muuuuy importantes para mi. Hasta el próximo, (prometo escenita tierna con James si los reviews son inspirativos). See you!!


	21. Chapter 20

Diario maniacoobsesivo de Lily Evans (actualmente tirando más a Lily Potter)- Capítulo 20

Mary Jane: Antes que nada quiero decir que porfi, vayáis a leer mi auto-review, sí me he dejado aun review a mi misma, para no tener que colgar el comentario como si fuera un capítulo y os llevarais la desilusión de que no era un capítulo. Es un comentario dirigido a todas vosotras, no solo a las que me comentaron lo del spoiler del último capítulo( y, ahora puedo decirlo, de éste capítulo) (por cierto, gracias , porque ni me acordé de que estaba el spoiler). Así que, estáis informadas y … disfrutad del capítulo, me ha costado mucho determinar hasta donde pondría.

Nota importante: este capítulo va dedicado, (no suelo hacer esto pero esta vez vale la pena) dedicado a Luna712, a Sandrasg09 (gracias d todo corazón, sois las responsables de que esté colgando este capítulo) y como no a mi prima .. wno… todo va dedicado siempre a mi prima, es así de pesada.. jajaja. Uf.. ya lo se.. a leer.

3 de diciembre.

¿Has visto alguna vez algo, no sé, un paisaje o olido algún olor concreto que te recordara a cuando eras pequeño? ¿Te he dicho que soy gafe?

He decidido dar un rodeo antes de ir a casa porque no es normal que los vecinos no me vean entrar y salir de casa, si me aparezco directamente la gente empezará a pensar que … ¿soy una bruja?

Y resulta que pasaba por allí cerca el que había sido objeto de mis pensamientos hacía unos días. Severus, andaba esta vez con aire tranquilo y no tan cabizbajo, no he podido evitar recordarle de pequeño, y casi me he transportado por unos segundos a mi casa y, el barrio en el que crecimos y… a pesar de que estaba decidida a no hacerlo, he vuelto a saludarle.

- ¿Quieres beberte el café que dejaste en la mesa el otro día?- fue suficiente para que sin decir una palabra entráramos en el bar.

Pedimos lo mismo, café solo y café con leche.

- ¿Estudias para auror? – preguntó. Y volví a sentirme como cuando comentábamos lo guay que era el techo del gran comedor en primero, al salir de la cena de selección.

Asentí.

- Y tú…

- Tienes que irte. – me cortó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el hechizo se había roto completamente.

- Vete unos días, a casa de… quien sea, tómate un descanso fuera de Londres.

- Sev, estoy bien, no necesito un descanso. – sigo sin saber a qué venía eso.

- Ha habido desapariciones, alguna que otra muerte, Lily, no puedes quedarte en este barrio. Ya debes de saber que yo siempre…

Se estaba poniendo pesado y yo estaba empezando a acordarme de las palabras "sangre sucia".

- James. – le corté la conversación de raíz- Vivo con James Potter, aunque seguro que te cuesta mucho de concebir, me encanta volver a casa y encontrarle a él esperándome.

Vi la repulsión en sus ojos, y me di cuenta de que había tenido a James en la mente durante toda la conversación repitiéndome que, por algo que seguro que se me escapaba, Sev ya no era él mismo.

- No tengo ni porqué decirte lo que opino sobre eso.- se había vuelto frío.

Y entonces entendí que le estaba hablando a una pared.

- Creía que eras mucho más que "Snivellus".- no hacía falta que hablara, leí el "no" en sus ojos- Pero supongo que yo solo soy una sangre sucia cualquiera, ¿no?

Severus negaba con la cabeza. Y mi animo no fue a mejor.

- Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, pero…

- Mientras pudiste me dijiste que no había diferencia, que daba igual que fuera nacida de muggles o de magos, pero, estoy segura de que hay más de ti que las buenas notas de Hogwarts y jugar a hacerse el mortífago.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, me decidí a mirarle a los ojos, y en cuanto lo hice…

- No es un juego, Lily, solo tienes que leer el diario.

Por su mirada no se si se iba a ir corriendo o si iba a pegarme un puñetazo.

- Ya, para ver como los abuelos de mi mejor amiga mueren a manos de algún antiguo amigo tuyo, ¿no?

Me repitió que me fuera de Londres, como si tuviera que irme de vacaciones y dejarlo todo porque él lo dijera.

- En todo caso, si decidimos irnos a alguna parte nos iremos James y yo, y no esperes verme más, Snape.

Por un momento pensé que iba a llorar o él o yo, daba igual, el caso era que las miradas recíprocas de rabia pararan de una vez. Pero terminó el café, se puso de pié e iba a irse, pero le cogí la mano, no sé porqué, de verdad me siento tan confundida al pensarlo ¡¿qué narices estabas haciendo Lily?! En serio.

- Hay más en ti que el Príncipe de sangre mestiza, Sev. – susurré.

No sé a que vino esa referencia tan infantil, pero creo que era la única que sabía de su apodo y eso me daba todo el derecho a utilizarlo si eso significaba que recapacitara y … de alguna manera estaba intentando enmendar el haberme apartado de él en quinto. Debí haber tirado de él con todo lo que pude.

En fin, tiró de mi mano y se fue tal y como la otra vez.

5 de diciembre.

9:00 En días estaremos de vacaciones y Deidre se unirá al resto para celebrar la Navidad en casa de los Potter, llevo bastante sin verla, y la idea de estar sentados a la mesa con Sirius y Lupin sin hablar de materia de estudio es simplemente deliciosa.

13:23 Ya me conoces, necesito transcribir las conversaciones para comprender lo que significan. Aunque en este caso está bastante claro, no quiero, repito no quiero creerlo.

Acababa de terminar la última clase y necesitaba sacar un libro de la biblioteca, supongo que esta fue la excusa de Lupin para seguirme escaleras abajo y hablar conmigo.

La verdad es que no recuerdo como hemos terminado hablando de eso.

- ¿No lo sabes? He leído que ha desaparecido gente del ministerio que terminó Hogwarts poco antes de nosotros.

Me ayudaba a buscar el libro adecuado mientras hablábamos en susurros porque hay más de uno en la biblioteca que ya solo de vernos entrar se pone tapones en los oídos.

- ¿No han encontrado a nadie?

- Dicen que muchos de ellos han desaparecido voluntariamente, no se si me explico…- se dejó caer en una silla y devolvió uno de los libros al estante más alto con un golpe de varita.

- ¿Mortífagos?- muy bien Lily, por una vez has dado en el clavo.

Afirmó. No hacía falta que me dijera una palabra más, sabía porqué estaba preocupado.

- Dudo que entre ellos esté Severus Snape. – me miró con expresión de gravedad, y estuve apunto de hablarle de los dos cafés con leche.

- James me…

- Lo sé, Lupin, lo de James es algo estúpido. – de repente me di cuenta de que no buscábamos ni mucho menos, un libro- sabe que no me hablo con él desde hace años.

- Lily, no me mientas.

¿Acaso era tan obvio?

- Tú estabas allí, Remus, lo viste igual que yo, y sabes muy bien lo que es que te traten con desprecio por algo que no puedes evitar.

La conversación parecía totalmente zanjada y encontré el libro que buscaba, así que no había razón para quedarme más tiempo.

- Tienes que explicarle a James porqué saliste en su defensa. Está preocupado.

Ya no cabía en mí.

- Dos cosas Lupin, James es mayorcito para hablar conmigo en lugar de utilizarte como mensajero, y aunque hubiera hablado con él, eso es problema mío. – me arrepentí de haberlo dicho enseguida.

Lupin tiene una faceta que da miedo, no creo que le haya visto nunca enfadado pero la expresión era de lo más próxima.

- Es un mortífago, Lily y tenemos todo el derecho a pedirte que no te acerques a él.

Habíamos llegado a la entrada y James y Sirius nos esperaban, me fui sin decirles una palabra.

17: 23 En casa. Reflexionando, lo que hace haberte leído ya todos los libros de la estantería.

James está haciendo la cena, le toca a él, está convirtiéndose en un verdadero manitas en cuanto a lo que a hechizos de cocina se refiere. Y mi auto-pregunta es: ¿Porqué no me habla?. En realidad sí me habla pero.. ¿porqué no me ha preguntado una palabra sobre porqué he salido corriendo esta tarde?

Ahí viene, mmmh... macarrones con una sonrisa de acompañamiento.

7 de diciembre

James insiste en que nos vayamos a casa de sus padres antes de que terminen las clases. No sé a qué se debe esta urgencia, pero estoy por decirle que me quedo aquí, que se vaya él, claro que eso sería el colmo y seguro que me preguntaría sin ninguna clase de sentido si es que he pensado en pasar la Navidad con Snivellus.

James es idiota, si supiera lo que me duele que estemos enfadados.

8 de diciembre

12:09 En Godric's Hollow, con James y sus padres. Me encanta este lugar, y más en invierno hoy ha nevado toda la noche y la nieve me llega a los tobillos.

14:23 Estoy furiosa, furiosa es poco.

La escena era bastante romántica, había suficiente para que James olvidara que estaba celoso de Snape, lo cual ya era estúpido de por sí y se diera cuenta de que estoy con él, y que no quisiera estar en otra parte. Pues bien, estoy por repensarme lo de pasar la Navidad en el piso, sola, sin él.

La madre de James nos había enviado al jardín con la excusa de que todavía éramos demasiado niños para no salir a disfrutar de una buena nevada.

Le cogí de la mano intentando que… no sé, me hiciera algo de caso, y nos sentamos en un banco de piedra que puso el Señor Potter en verano en el jardín.

- Me alegro de pasar la Navidad con tus padres, dudo que Petunia me envíe siquiera una triste postal.

Asintió sin hacerme mucho caso.

- Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí.

Sinceramente, era lo más bonito que le oía decir en una semana.

- Y me encanta la idea de no tener que cocinar, por unos días.

Reí sola, porque a él no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Era un momento muy romántico, y tenía que estropearlo.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Snape, intenté que Lupin te lo hiciera ver pero…

¿Cómo narices sabía él que yo había estado hablando con Severus?

- No me digas que has enviado a Lupin o a Sirius para que me espíe.

La idea era de lo más bajo que podía caer, pero no lo suficiente. Negó con la cabeza y me cogió la mano entre las suyas. Estoy segura de que ante la imagen, la Señora Potter debía de estar en alguna ventana de la casa llorando de alegría por una proposición de matrimonio inexistente.

- Lo siento mucho, Lily.

Por un momento pensé que se refería a haberse comportado como un imbécil y haberse puesto celoso de alguien que tengo en muy poca estima. Así que aferrada a esa idea me acerqué para besarle pero…

- He leído parte de tu diario. Cuando no estabas en casa… – estaba helada, a mi lado el ambiente invernal era pleno agosto- Sé que ha estado muy mal, pero…

¿PERO? ¿PERO QUÉ? No hay nada que pueda excusar que haya leído mi diario. Un segundo, ha leído mis conversaciones con Severus… ¡eso era privado! ¡Incluso mis comentarios sobre él y mi bata de conejitos eran privados!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?- la pregunta me había estado quemando en la garganta más de diez malditos segundos.

- Desde que vivimos juntos. – respondió enseguida- Ha sido la mayor estupidez que…

- Y que lo digas.- contesté ya con las manos en los bolsillos y poniéndome en pié.

No sabía si irme o quedarme, temía que si me quedaba, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, solo empeoraría la situación.

- Lo siento mucho, Lily, sabía que estaba mal. Lupin no dejaba de…

- Encima, ¿les recitabas mi diario a Remus y a Sirius?– fuera de mis casillas, de repente, para mí, la nieve era lo más interesante a lo que podía mirar.

- Pero era algo totalmente inocente… Un segundo, - James le da un giro increíble a la conversación-¡ Tú no me dijiste una palabra de que hablaste con Snivellus!

No podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Volví a sentarme, ¿a dónde creía que iba? Aunque me lo pensé mejor y vi la habitación de invitados de los Potter como una auténtica salvación. Hasta hace unos cinco minutos seguía sobre la cama de invitados llorando de rabia o, tal vez, un poco por todo.

9 de diciembre

08:30 Divino diálogo matutino. James se me acerca con unas tostadas recién hechas y las deja con mi usual café con leche, en la mesa.

- Buenos días.- su padre.

- ¿Has dormido bien, querida?- su madre, asiento y sonrío- a veces, consultar las cosas con la almohada sienta muy bien.

No le dirijo la mirada a James, por nada del mundo, me termino mi última tostada y adivino una mirada alentadora del padre de James a su hijo.

- Voy a vestirme y… saldré a dar una vuelta antes de que vengan Sirius y compañía.

- Te acompaño.- era James, respondiendo a otra mirada alentadora.

Así que, aquí estoy, vistiéndome para dar una vuelta que quería dar sola, para olvidarme de que la persona con la que me hacía una ilusión bárbara pasar la Navidad, y en la que creía que podría confiar, se ha leído mi diario. Tengo que ponerte algún hechizo para que nadie más que yo pueda abrirte.

11:35 ¡Deidre está aquí! La he echado de menos una barbaridad, y tengo tantas cosas que contarle… tengo la sensación de que siempre estoy echando de menos a esta chica.

He subido a mi habitación a cambiarme de camisa, ahí abajo está la chimenea a toda potencia y la Señora Potter ha tenido el horno a doscientos grados todo el día haciendo galletas de Navidad. Me derrito. Por cierto, después te cuento la brillante conclusión de James a cerca de Severus, cualquier cosa con tal de quitar el hecho de que cotilleara mi diario sin permiso alguno de la conversación.

15:23 Se acaban de ir, no sé porqué no se han quedado más tiempo. También ha venido Peter, pensaba que no se presentaría, parece que hace una eternidad que no estamos todos juntos, le he hecho prometer que mañana volvería para jugar una partida de Poker conmigo, me ha enseñado hoy, y ¡es adictivo! Parece mentira, pero también le echaba de menos.

Por cierto, notición del día: Gwyn se va a casar, el play boy número uno de mi lista, se casa… ¡con una chica muggle! Muriel, o Mary o... da igual, el caso es que, y lo siento mucho por la novia, estoy deseando verle con el esmoquin, ¡a Deidre le hace tanta ilusión…!

Cambiando de tema. James es de un intelecto excelente, está obsesionado con reafirmarse en la idea de que Severus en un mortífago, no digo que en el colegio no se interesara por las artes oscuras, pero me niego a pensar que llegara a tal punto, simplemente es muy retorcido. Y James ha ido a sacar el tema cuando le estaba machacando sobre porqué narices se le había ocurrido curiosear mi diario. Si te digo la verdad… empiezo a pensar que esto es culpa mía, si tuviera a mi padre aquí…

Ha leído mi diario, quiero decir… sabe todo lo que opino de Severus, y más cosas que con que me hubiera preguntado bastaba.

11 de diciembre

23:43 Tengo sueño. Peter no ha cumplido su promesa de venir a jugar al póker, así que la tarde no ha sido muy animada, digo la tarde porque me he pasado la mañana durmiendo, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Así que, como es normal, ahora no hay hechizo que me haga dormir.

Estoy trise, (en tono de niña pesada y mimada) James no me habla y yo estoy demasiado enfadada y soy demasiado orgullosa para decirle nada. ¡Quiero a mi papá!

Vale, deja de hacer el tonto, Lily… Voy a escribirle unas líneas a Deidre, o a Lupin, o a Sirius, o… una carta riñendo a Peter ¡por no venir a jugar conmigo! (Lily berrea como una niña de cinco años y se seca las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga del jersey).

Respuesta aproximada de Deidre ante mis súplicas de que viniera mañana a calmar el ambiente, porque cuando no estamos solos sí hay una conversación normal y James y yo actuamos como si no se hubiera leído mis más íntimos recuerdos:

"Querida Lily,

Tengo que suplir a Gwyn en la tienda porque está con mamá y la abuela mirando vestidos para la boda. Sé lo que estarás pensando, pero Gwyn… dejémoslo, digamos que se ha vuelto muy exigente desde que se comprometió.

Tranquilízate, en mi opinión, el resto (físico, intelectual y afectivo) de James, compensarían incluso que te leyera la mente.

Besos, Deidre"

Un segundo, ¿no debería ser ella la que acompañara a su madre y a su abuela? ¿Es que Gwyn se ha vuelto estilista de la noche a la mañana? ¿es que va a conjuntar lo que lleven su madre y su abuela con su traje de boda? ¿Qué fue antes el fénix o la llama? …

¿Es imprescindible que le dé la razón a Deidre sobre James? (vocecilla tímida y casi inaudible).

Fin el capítulo

Mary Jane: ¿Lo dije o no lo dije? ¡SORPRESA! Lo cierto es que la idea de que James le leyera el diario a Lily estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde la segunda vez que Lily lo perdió. Pero en ese momento no me pareció bien. A James le hacía falta un poco más de confianza y una razón justificada para hacerlo y ¡plas! Aparece Snape y James duerme con Lily, era el momento perfecto. Muchas gracias a todas por todo. Un beso y que sigáis como yo, soñando con la bata de conejitos. ¡Oh! Y ya os adelanto parte del siguiente capítulo. La escena con James que os prometí (lo siento, la escenita es lo primero del siguiente capítulo, os lo juuuuro por Apolo) y…. una sorpresa … bastante más bestia que esta última, más bien yo lo llamaría… un mal trago.


	22. Chapter 21

Diario Maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans- Capítulo 21

Mary Jane: Mmmmh. (MJ piensa con mucha cautela qué poner aquí) Aunque es probable que muchas de vosotras ni siquiera leeréis mis comentarios porque el suceso de este capítulo le da un toque de Hary-realidad. No os hagáis muchas ilusiones, no es par tanto. Pero es importante para Lily. En fin, eso se termina. Besos y muchas gracias por los reviews, y por haber llegado hasta aquí.

12 de diciembre

00:23 Respuesta de Remus por una nota mandada hace unos… ¿ 30 minutos:

"Lily, es muy tarde.

No, James no nos ha dicho nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, y tienes que entenderlo, se supone que no tengo que decirte nada de esto pero es absurdo que sigáis enfadados, ¡creí que lo habíais solucionado!

James fue a pedir información al ministerio y accidentalmente vio el nombre de Severus Snape entre un listado de posibles mortífagos a los que investigar, no digo que sea cierto al cien por cien pero, ¿no es mucha casualidad que se empeñara en que te alejaras del centro de Londres sin darte un motivo razonable? Había decidido dejar de leer tu diario cuando le comentaste que habías visto a Snape allí cerca. No puedes culpar a James por preocuparse.

Espero que no le des más vueltas. Un abrazo. Remus Lupin."

00:43 Basta. Todos tienen razón. No puedo más, voy a arriesgarme a traumatizar de por vida a los padres de James y voy a ir ahora mismo a hablar con él.

01:54 Lily informa de que está profundamente confundida. Me he presentado en su habitación y él estaba, como no, supuestamente dormido. Y no he podido evitar un guiño de ternura. Le he apartado el pelo de la cara y le he besado la mejilla, en otro contexto hubiera resultado un gesto precioso y hubieran retumbado los "¡oh! ¡que tierno!" en plan serie de televisión por toda la sala pero, fui a darme cuenta de que James estaba fingiendo dormir descaradamente. Así que simplemente le golpeé el hombro con muy mala leche. Se ha incorporado y puesto las gafas como si nada, orgulloso de haberme engañado, y rompiendo gran parte de la muralla invisible que había construido entre nosotros en décimas de segundo.

No me ha dejado reaccionar, se ha lanzado a mis labios como si no existiera el mañana… No negaré que mi reacción post imposibilidad de reaccionar fue… ¿cómo decirlo? Instintiva, rastrera e indigna. No hace falta que haga ninguna especificación descriptiva, lo doy por sobreentendido.

Aunque mi mente zumbó con rapidez al cajón en que guardo mi orgullo y parte de mi rencor, porque una parte muy importante de mi rencor se había desvanecido terminantemente en los últimos tres segundos.

- Y, ¿bien? –dijo él con un suspiro y entornando los ojos, en cuanto me aseguré de que definitivamente mi mirada le impedía tener la tentación de volver a besarme.

- No podemos seguir así, no podía dormir. – dije.

- Te me has adelantado, ¿sabes? Hubieras esperado cinco minutos más y estarías tú haciéndote la dormida.- sonrisa merodeadora que hacía días que no veía.

- Es en serio, James…

Su expresión cambió por completo. Me miraba con la más absoluta seriedad.

- Te he dicho que lo siento y no sé como no entiendes de una vez que…

Tenía que ceder, si no cedía no habría manera de salir de aquella sensación de distanciamiento que sentía al mirar a James a pesar de que segundos antes era como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Puedes leer mi diario cuando quieras.- no creo que se lo esperara, de hecho no era consciente de las palabras que salían de mi boca- No debería importarme.

- ¿En serio?- dijo incrédulo.

- No. – dije rotundamente, sonriendo, era imposible no hacerlo.

Deberías haberle visto, con su pijama a rayas azules y blancas, mirándome confundido. Sentí el casi irreprimible impulso de besarle y… bueno, quitemos el "casi" de en medio. Hice mal, muy mal. Cansada, de repente, me tumbé a su lado y le di la espalda, consciente de mi error, porque había aún algo que me oprimía el pecho y no, no seas idiota, no era James.

- ¿Viste a Sev en una lista de sospechosos o algo así?- pregunté haciendo caso omiso de su mano acariciándome el brazo.

- No exactamente. – contestó- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He despertado a Lupin para preguntar. – me besó en la mejilla y se volvió a tumbar.

Pasaron varios minutos, creo, aunque también pudieron ser segundos.

- En la lista también había reconocidos mortífagos, de los que ya salen en los diarios como autores de…

- No puedes decir eso.- le interrumpí, ¡la idea me repulsa! ¡eso es imposible!- No le conoces, pueden haberle atraído las artes oscuras pero no…

- Lily, por favor, se portó peor de lo que nosotros nos portamos con él con mucha gente, practicaba hechizos que no se encuentran en los libros de texto.

Y se hizo el silencio. Estaba por soltar "No tengo más preguntas" o "Nada que declarar"…

Quería dejar de pensar en Severus detrás de la sombra de algo tan horrible. Sé que en el fondo tiene razón, seguramente está metido en algo, pero no de ese calibre, me niego a admitirlo.

Me incorporé, me puse en píe, y James no quería dejarme ir. Tiró de la manga de mi camisa, (porqué no, todavía no me he puesto ni el pijama).

- Agradezco haber leído parte de tu diario, aunque estés tan disgustada.- muy bien James, así conseguirás que me quede, recuérdame porqué estaba tan enfadada, anda…

- Podrías haber preguntado.

Y, me gustaría decir aquí que le di un beso de buenas noches y la discusión terminó allí, pero no lo hice, recuperé la manga de mi camisa con bastante dignidad.

- Espero que no sufrieras mucho al leer sobre Sev y yo. – era fría, mmmmh… creo que me he pasado un poco- Sin duda hubiera sido más cómodo que te lo contara yo misma, no era ningún secreto que éramos amigos, James.

Y me he vuelto a la cama... a no dormir, porque, como ya he dicho estoy…. Absolutamente confundida.

13 de diciembre

10:30 Remordimiento, esa es la palabra del día. El más puro y absurdo remordimiento. Necesito café.

12:24 Acabo de hablar con la madre de James. Parece mentira, pero lo necesitaba.

Estaba en la cocina haciéndome un café como si estuviera en mi casa, cuando la vi venir desde el jardín, le abrí la puerta que da a la cocina.

- ¿Está James por aquí?

Me encogí de hombros. Le había dejado leyendo el periódico en su habitación hacia las diez y cuando fui a buscarle antes de hacerme el café ya no estaba.

- Estará dando una vuelta.- le contesté.

Me dirigió una mirada escéptica y negó con la cabeza.

- Muy vago para eso. – en definitiva, Lily, lo interesante del paseito del otro día eras tú no el paisaje, ¿cuándo aprenderé?.

Le sonreí.

- ¿Quiere un café? – ya que estaba puesta…

Ella asintió quitándose los guantes y la chaqueta. Color azul celeste, demasiado veraniego.

Le puse su café y ahí nos quedamos las dos, calentándonos las manos con la taza y bebiendo el café a sorbitos.

- Puede ser muy cabezota, mi hijo, ¿verdad?

- No, Señora Potter, la cabezota soy yo. – una verdad como el Partenón de grande, Señorita Evans.

Ella se encogió de hombros y compren un "tal vez" algo melancólico.

- Me refiero a que siempre ha sabido lo que quiere.

Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

- Verá, Señora Potter, quería darle las gracias…

- No hace falta,- creo que está harta de oírme esas palabras- dáselas a James.

No sé exactamente que quería decir con eso.

Creo que no vale la pena que te cuente todas las frivolidades de las que hablamos, pero… a veces fijarte en cosas como el tiempo ("ha nevado mucho" fue una observación fantástica), cuanto falta para Navidad o si habrá suficiente pudín para la cena termina por recordarte que hay cosas que tal y como vienen se van.

Por lo que, definitivamente, voy a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y voy a darle la razón a mi subconsciente: no tiene porqué importarme que James haya leído mi diario, al fin y al cabo, me conoce demasiado para tomárselo en serio.

15 de diciembre

19:23 En el salón de los Potter. Han pasado dos preciosos días de vacaciones de Navidad en los que me he comportado como una persona mayor, mi papá estaría orgulloso. He dejado de lado todos los posibles pensamientos de rencor, pena, rabia y todo lo que me lleva a comportarme como una niña estúpida, y estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones. James ha encajado muy bien mi cambio de actitud, aunque me ha costado un poco cambiarla, pero fíjate si es así que ahora mismo está leyendo por encima de mi hombro y ni me inmuto. Un segundo, el crío con el que mantengo una relación estable necesita mi atención.

19: 45 De vuelta. ¿Puedo decirte un secreto? Pregunta estúpida, supongo que lo tomo como un sí. Ya que de repente me he tomad con humor que James se leyera mi diario, me he atrevido a preguntarle… su opinión.

Su opinión de divide en tres:

1- "Deberías poner pseudónimos a todos los que aparecen y publicarlo"

2- "Tu diario va a creer que de veras me comporto como un crío"

3- "Yo también te quiero"

No me había dado cuenta de las veces que dejo explícito el punto 3º en el diario.

17 de diciembre

Dios mío… esto no puede haber pasado.

18 de diciembre

Eso…¿Eso es lo único que pude escribir ayer?

A veces una no es consciente de cuanto la rodea. Y, o bien te das cuenta poco a poco o viene alguien y te hace darte cuenta de un bofetón.

Tengo un nudo en el estómago, desde ayer por la mañana.

Bajamos a desayunar James y yo como… ¿cómo sino? Como si estuviéramos de vacaciones. Debían ser las nueve y media o las diez. El Señor Potter estaba despierto desde hacía, al menos, una hora y media. Se sentó a hacernos compañía mientras leía el periódico. Y entonces lo vi, lo vimos, no sé quien fue primero, James o yo. La primera página del profeta incluía una fotografía de la tienda de discos de Frank, Destrozada, casi irreconocible.

Sinceramente, todavía es surrealista.

Un par de segundos después James ya tenía el periódico sobre la mesa, delante de ambos y estábamos leyendo la noticia.

Había habido una explosión (cosa más que evidente por la fotografía) un muerto y varios muggles heridos. Espero que entre ellos no esté Frank. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de un auror, un mago que según la noticia era nacido de muggles y "simpatizaba con las últimas corrientes pacifistas muggles". O algo así. Era un buen eufemismo para decir que era un mago del más puro "estilo Frank".

Incluso en El Profeta dudan que sea a causa de algún conflicto muggle… una fuga de gas o…

La cosa es que, al leer el artículo algo me golpeó muy fuerte.

De repente no pude seguir leyendo, y James sabía porqué.

- He estado esperando algo así desde que viste a Snape.

Habíamos desaparecido de la cocina y no sé por qué razón me dio por subir a mi habitación como si me persiguiera Dumbledore en paños menores.

- Pero…- respiré hondo con dificultad, mientras subíamos el último tramo de escaleras hacia mi habitación- no puede ser, James.

Y recordé porqué había subido. Tenía que comprobarlo, releerlo, si Snape me estuvo advirtiendo de algo, si Frank estaba en la cama de algún hospital muggle, si un mago había muerto y… y él estaba implicado…

Había una lechuza esperando en la ventana. Era de Lupin, un diario muggle y una nota:

"Lily y James,

Lo he encontrado en la calle. Espero que no se os haya ocurrido pasaros por lustra casa precisamente hoy. También espero equivocarme, pero coincide con lo que estuvimos hablando, James. Sirius ha ido a dar una vuelta por la zona, obviamente no "a pié", para saber si estabais ahí.

Contestad, Remus Lupin.

PD. Comprobad El Profeta, yo todavía no lo he recibido."

Los muggles se habían decidido por un escape de gas. ¡JA!

- Lily, él te dijo que te fueras de la ciudad y…

James todavía sostenía la nota de Lupin en la mano y yo empezaba a comprender lo que podría haber pasado…

- Y , - como duele entender algunas cosas- y tú le hiciste caso.

Le abracé tan fuerte que creo que le hice daño. No sé porqué pensé en darle las gracias a Snape, pero.. ¿¡Gracias?!... Tras repasar la noticia y la nota de Lupin intenté aclarar mis ideas.

Las noticias podrían decir lo que quisieran, yo… nosotros sabíamos que aquello era obra de… que aquello confirmaba que Snape había elegido un bando y que seguramente si James no hubiera abusado de su confianza leyendo mi diario ahora, tal vez…

Me está costando digerirlo.

19 de diciembre

14;23 He convocado una reunión de urgencia con … con todos. Incluso Gwyn va a suplir a Deidre para que pueda venir. Buf.. en realidad no sé para qué .

23:45 No sé qué pensar. Hay partes que han sido un éxito, y partes que han sido un desastre. Quiero… da igual, luego despierto a James.

Han llegado poco después de lo último que escribí. Las caras lo decían todo, Lupin, Sirius y Peter le dieron la mano a James con la mayor solemnidad. Lupin me abrazó y los demás me sonrieron. Deidre fue la última en llegar, parecía algo deprimida pero no le di importancia. Hice mal.

La madre de James trajo algo para picar, aunque acabábamos de comer y la gran mayoría se quedó en el plato. Nadie habló de Snape, ni de la explosión, ni de Frank, pero estaba en el aire.

- Querer ser auror no es suficiente.- declaré al fin.

Lupin y Sirius asintieron, James ya sabía cuales eran mis intenciones.

- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer, Lily? Sé que te ha afectado directamente pero eso no tiene porqué…

- Ahora no intentes restarle importancia a algo de lo que hace una semana me intentabas convencer, Remus.- ¿Remus?.. quiero decir… ¿Remus? ¿Desde cuando el nombre de pila me parece mucho más formal que el apellido?

- Propongo investigar quién está realmente al corriente de esto.- fue James, mi James.

Y sin avisar, Deidre lo tiñó todo de gris, y empezó a llover.

- Yo me voy, nos vamos.- ninguno de nosotros entendía a qué se refería- Lejos, todavía no es seguro, pero es muy posible que nos traslademos a Los Estados Unidos, tenemos familia que…lo siento, debí habéroslo dicho mucho antes.

Estaba perpleja, la idea de Deidre yendo todavía más lejos de lo que la muerte de sus abuelos la había apartado de mí es aterradora.

- Y, ¿tu casa? ¿Gwyn?

La miré fijamente, para que comprendiera lo que esas palabras significaban para mí.

- Todavía no lo sé. Supongo que la venderemos, y Gwyn, - hizo una pausa realmente incómoda- serán los primeros en trasladarse, después de la boda.

Pero… esa casa ha sido suya desde hace siglos, y Gwyn…

En pocas palabras, lo tienen planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que murieron sus abuelos, y no ha querido decírnoslo… no sé que voy a hacer. Pero tiene razón, su familia está mucho mejor fuera del país, su apellido es una carga demasiado pesada.

No puedo más, estoy muy cansada.

20 de diciembre

El ambiente está más calmado, sobretodo yo estoy mucho más tranquila, a pesar de que hay algo en el estómago que me reconcome de vez en cuando, cuando aparece alguna mala noticia en el diario.

Deidre me ha prometido que vendrá a despedirse, después de la boda, aunque todavía hay tiempo para eso.

La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y, como es normal, Sirius se ha añadido al club de hospedados en casa de James. Sus padres están encantados, aunque en mi opinión ya no están para estos trotes, somos demasiado jóvenes, o ellos demasiado mayores para seguir nuestro ritmo. Pero siguen siendo un auténtico encanto, aunque su padre… está hecho un auténtico cascarrabias.

Fin del Capítulo

Mary Jane: ¿Qué? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Os habéis quedado igual? ¿Decepción? ¿Emoción? ¿Dudas? Porfi, lo que sea, agregadme al Messenger o ¡enviadme un review! Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que el siguiente, y creo que último capítulo (MJ se seca una lágrima, solloza, se echa a llorar… y vuelve quince minutos más tarde con los ojos rojos, tres paquetes de clínex gastados y con el labio inferior temblando) sea suficientemente… bueno para recompensaros las horas que habéis pasado leyendo mi fanfiction, aunque no creo que sea nada comparado con lo que he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Besos.


	23. Último capítulo

El diario maníacoobsesivo de Lily Evans Capítulo 22, y último.

Mary Jane: Último. Todavía no puedo creerlo. No negaré que he llorado un poco. Solo un poquito. De hecho un poco más que un poquito. Pero solo un poquito. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado de verdad y que hayáis aprendido a reíros un poco de vuestra propia vida, porque yo he aprendido a valorar lo que es realmente importante, como Lily ha hecho a través de las páginas de este fanfiction. Ahí está la evolución de Lily desde la histérica paranoica que era al principio a la mujer, un tanto especial en la que, creo, he hecho que se convirtiera. Juzgad vosotros. Gracias, ante todo, queridísimo lector por haber llegado hasta aquí. (Debo confesar que después del "lo verdaderamente importante" iba a poner… ¡los reviews!… (MJ estalla en carcajadas)… pero hubiera roto la atmósfera).

Aviso: Aquí sí hay verdaderos Spiolers. Un Spoiler enorme. Uno no, dos, no, tres maravillosos Spoilers. Lo son, son maravillosos, disfrutadlos. Y gracias otra vez.

21 de diciembre

10:54¿Qué voy a decirte? Ahora que lo pienso… no he comprado absolutamente nada para nadie. Muy bien, eso solo me pasa a mí. Voy a ver si James tiene alguna idea magistral.

16:32 Gracias a Dios, James se acordó de que había que hacer regalos y nos fuimos urgentemente a Diagon Alley, aunque con los tiempos que corren, no me hizo demasiada gracia el lugar. Debían ser las doce cuando llegamos allí y… indescriptible, la gente parecía, no sé, distinta, el ambiente no era ni la mitad de alegre de lo que yo lo recordaba. Me había pasado días enteros paseando con mi padre por esas tiendas, el septiembre de hace ya más de un año…

Cambiemos de tema, vamos a hacer recolección de regalos.

A Lupin, un fantástico vinilo de Jazz que recordé que tenía guardado desde hace más de un siglo, le va a encantar, lo sé.

A Deidre, he querido comprarle algo especial y James y yo nos hemos hecho hacer un retrato mágico. Me tengo a mi misma guardada en el armario bajo un montón de papel de regalo, siento decirlo, pero, estoy muy guapa cuando saludo a la gente, es extraño verme moviéndome dentro de un marco.

A Peter le hemos comprado un par de guantes muy buenos, la verdad es que incluso los hubiera querido para mí, no sé si será piel de dragón, pero tenía toda la pinta.

A Sirius, pensamos en comprarle un antipulgas, pero James está tan convencido de que ya lo ha probado todo que tuve que decidirme por algo para ambos, James y Sirius, en lo que me he dejado el sueldo de un mes entero en la tienda de discos, ha sido complicado de encontrar pero es increíble, se trata de dos espejos, no muy grandes por cierto, con lo que me han costado podrían ser de cuerpo entero, que actúan de doble transmisor, podrán hablar el uno con el otro y verse las caras, lo cual a veces no es muy agradable, si hablamos de Sirius a ciertas horas de la mañana.

A sus padres, yo no era la mejor para elegir un regalo para sus padres, pero James está de acuerdo conmigo en que les hace falta algo de compañía, se transforman cuando tienen a alguien en casa, están mucho más activos, y eso les ayuda un montón, la madre de James, por ejemplo, ha hecho un cambio bestial desde que supo que vendríamos a pasar las vacaciones… Lily, te vas del tema, el caso es que les hemos encargado un gato, sí, un gato, que nos traerán el día de Navidad. Yo no soy muy partidaria de regalar animales a la gente, traen trabajo, etcétera… pero los Potter lo necesitan, necesitan a alguien a quién cuidar.

22 de diciembre

00:20 Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, se me caen los párpados de sueño….

23 de diciembre

12:32, En el comedor, intentando encender la maldita chimenea.

12:43 Gracias a James, hemos logrado encender la maldita chimenea.

13:01 Sigo aquí, disfrutando del enorme placer de no hacer nada más que observar a James, como hacía en clase. Podría definirte la Navidad, mi nueva Navidad, y espero que todas mis navidades de hoy en adelante sean así porque tendría más de una razón para vivir. Ahora mismo, además de una profunda melancolía, las Navidades son para mí: galletas de la madre de James, olor a pino, llevar puesto todo el día el jersey azul de James, pasarme el día acurrucada en el sofá con James, hacer ángeles en la nieve con James, muñecos de nieve con James (una bazofia, es feísimo, se parece a Slughorn), chocolates calientes con James, James, James, James…

Oh! Y me he olvidado maldecir que tengamos que dormir en habitaciones distintas…

Y te preguntarás, ¿dónde está Sirius? Y, ¿Remus? ¿Peter? ¿Deidre? Pues bien, te contestaré con mucho gusto: Sirius encontró el parecido a Slughorn del muñeco de nieve, Remus es el que tuvo la brillante idea del chocolate caliente, Peter va y viene jugando al póker y al black Jack conmigo, y Deidre… también va y viene, aunque se va más de lo que viene y… en fin…

Intentaré simplemente pasar el máximo de tiempo con ella.

22:23 Lo sé, es tarde, pero mañana es Nochebuena. Y lo digo como si eso lo excusara todo. James se ha ido a buscar los regalos de navidad para ponerlos bajo el árbol.

22: 56 Oh, ¡que guay! A ver si es lo que creo o soy yo que estoy paranoica. Están, el regalo de Lupin, James ha querido añadirse a lo del jazz y hemos envuelto los dos discos juntos, el retrato de Deidre (papel fucsia muy cutre), lo de Sirius, que le he pedido que lo bajara sin curiosear, porque ese es para los dos, los guantes de Peter, y… oh! Soy feliz, soy feliz, creo que James acaba de adivinar lo que pienso. Entre tanto paquete hay uno envuelto en papel rojo y con una cinta dorada que, no había visto en mi vida. Siendo un poco más claros, lo que parece una caja estrecha y alargada… podría ser, no sé, la caja de ¿una pulsera?, ¿un reloj?, ¿una barita nueva, ¿crema anti-arrugas?, ¿palillos chinos?, ¿un punto de libro?, ¿un cepillo de dientes? ¡Zeus! ¡Quiero abrirlo! James me ha mirado con cara de "no, no te voy a decir qué es" antes de colocarlo bajo el árbol, maldito lazo dorado, maldita sonrisita misteriosa, a ver… queda un día y algo más para saber qué hay dentro. Tranquila Lily, tranquila. ¡No! Quisiera que en medio de mi preciada cara ahora mismo hubiera un enorme ojo azul como el del Profesor Moody. ¡Quiero saber qué es! Y sí estoy tan segura de que es para mí… a lo mejor si soy un poco persuasiva… le chantajearé con (piensa Lily, piensa)… con no devolverle su jersey, ¡ja!

24 de diciembre

10:21 Solo faltan unas horas para que pueda abrir mi paquetito rojo, dorado y enigmático. Soy feliz, a pesar de que lo de la persuasión no sea lo mío. Primero te lo cuento y después me pongo con mi euforia de Noche Buena.

Estábamos solos, bueno, con un montón de galletas de su madre que podrían haber cobrado vida propia perfectamente porque parecían mirarme amenazadoramente (sí, amenazándome con que si las miraba una vez más me darían náuseas… no he comido tantas en mi vida), y me pongo en pié, cojo la manta de sobre la mesa, le acompaño a sentarse cerca de la chimenea y le tapo con ella, rebosante de amor y felicidad navideñas. James no es tonto, me mira escéptico y rebosante de amor… y duda.

Sin decir una palabra, me siento a su lado y me tapo yo también con la manta. Instintivamente se acomoda y me pasa el brazo por la cintura. Era el momento perfecto, pero como siempre, lo hice un poco mal. Le besé (aprovechando que no estaban sus padres) con un toque improvisado de una fase de mí que no conocía antes. No pregunten, es algo que surgió por sí solo. Creo que lo titularé el beso-chantajista o el beso- dime-lo-que-quiero-saber o el cambio-beso-por-regalo.

- ¿Qué me has comprado?

Sonrió y suspiró. En unos cinco segundos negó con la cabeza.

- Es una sorpresa. – ¡Anda ya James! Puedo fingir sorprenderme cuando lo abra mañana.

- Yo a ti te he comprado…- ideal, Lily, dile que le has comprado y ¡te lo deberá de por vida… o al menos tendrá que devolverte el favor!

- No quiero saberlo.- seguro que en alguna vida pasada llevé a algún imperio a la derrota por mi falta de talento estratégico.

Plan B. Carita de pena, le miro con mis preciosos ojos verdes, pongo morritos, y un par de caricias en la mano.

- Dímelo, anda…

Suelta un "Hmm…" entre divertido y decidido.

- No.

Hago ver que sollozo. Me conoce demasiado como para darle importancia. En momentos así, me gustaría poder gritarle "¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!" en plan la niña mimada que no soy. Y seguir con cosas parecidas durante media hora hasta que se cansara de oírme pero… sus padres estaban durmiendo.

Se hizo el silencio y logré olvidarme del maldito paquetito durante unos minutos. Luz atenuada, chimenea encendida y al máximo de su capacidad, una manta de lana sobre nosotros, acurrucaditos en el sofá,...

- Lily, me muero de calor. – James lee mis pensamientos.

Yo asiento convencida.

En fin. ¡Noche Buena! ¿Te he dicho que soy feliz?

Aunque juré que no las volvería a probar ayer por la noche, he vuelto a comer galletas Potter. Ahora mismo, Sirius y James las están devorando, ¿dónde meterán tanta galleta? Deben de llevar casi un kilo entero cada uno, y las galletas siguen saliendo del horno, una tanda, dos tandas, tres tandas, yo las metería en cajas industriales y las vendería al extranjero. Lo veo, un millar de cajas de galletas dentro de cajas enormes de cartón marrón con la cara de la Señora Potter, sonriente, y unas letras azul pastel con las palabras "Galletas Potter Navideñas". Basta, Lily.

Sirius es otro como yo, mira los regalos como si fueran más galletas. La Señora Potter ha dejado unos paquetes esta mañana, y ¿adivina? ¡Uno lleva mi nombre! Tiene forma de libro (Lily ríe como una posesa) ¡Seguro que es un libro! Muy inteligente. Y han aparecido esta mañana un par de paquetes más y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, ¡otro para mí! ¡soy la reina de los regalos!.

Sirius dice que qué hago escribiendo como loca cuando podría estar comiendo galletas, maldita sea, tiene razón.

12:45 Si alguien me ofrece una galleta más le vomitaré encima sin poder siquiera pensarlo. ¡Arg! Pero que buenas que están. Me estoy poniendo como una vaca, y si me pongo como una vaca… mmmh, digamos que no me hace especial ilusión.

12:50 Sola, en el comedor, ante el montón de galletas interminable y… ¿adivina? ¡Los regalos! Solos, aquí, ingenuamente colocados bajo el árbol, inocentes, vulnerables, rojos, verdes, dorados, radiantemente… alcanzables.

13:00 Mierda, ha pasado por aquí la madre de James justo cuando estaba a punto de poner a contraluz su regalo.

13: 07 Creo que en la portada del libro hay… ¿Una Snitch? Puede que sea eso. Uh… si es eso, creo que debería ser un regalo para James, no para mí, sí, me gusta el quiddich, pero ¿quién me regala a MI un libro con una snitch en la portada? Voy a tener que verlo mejor. Ah, no me da tiempo, vuelve a venir alguien.

13:10 El padre de James, bendito sea. Entra, me ve a mí con la mirada clavada en el diario, mira los regalos, me saluda vagamente, suspira y se va. ¡Venía a hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo! (Lily ríe histéricamente).

13:15 Examinando exhaustivamente otro regalo para mí. Es una caja, sí, una caja con un dibujo… mmmh, algo con unas letras raras… ¿"Catree"? ¿"Magic Crtee"? ¿"Tarpo Mogec"? Odio esas letras recargadas con un montón de curvas… parece que no tuvieran nada más que hacer que inventar el diseño más difícil de leer, al final no sabes si la K es una A o la D es una G. ¡Arg! Al final va a ser que no se leer.

13: 20 James va a creer que me ha pasado algo, llevo más de media hora encerrada en el comedor, cuando él y Sirius han salido a hacer el idiota al jardín, cosa que no suelo perderme por nada del mundo. Si vienen a buscarme y me encuentran aquí mirando regalos, creo que sería un tanto ridículo.

13:21 Quiero tener poderes mágicos y poder ver a través del puñetero papel rojo. ¡Ja! ¡Ay!, que ataque de risa.

13: 25 No puedo dejar de llorar de la risa. Si sigo así vendrán Sirius y James pensando que me ha pasado algo. Soy una escandalosa. Pero es que… ¡ja! poderes mágicos…

13:35 Me duele la tripa de tanto reír. No he podido evitarlo.

13:37 Es otra maldita caja.

13:38 Pero en esta maldita cajita (el regalo de James) no hay nada escrito, absolutamente nada. Ni una maldita letra inteligible. Es una caja no muy pequeña, ni muy grande, no se… como del tamaño de un punto de libro… más ancho… más largo. Da igual, porque por mucho que la describa sigue siendo una maldita caja lisa y misteriosa…

13: 43 Y ¿si la agito un poco? A lo mejor es algo frágil.

13:45 Me arriesgaré a que se rompa. Tengo que saber algo más sobre lo que hay dentro de la cajita.

13:55 Llevo 10 minutos agitando la cajita como una posesa y… nada, absolutamente nada, ni un ¡pling! ni un ¡clang! ni un ¡crac! Voy a examinarla de nuevo… seguro que hay algo que se me está pasando.

14:00 Na-da. Voy a ver si hay algo más para mí por aquí… a lo mejor detrás del árbol.

19:06 Qué bochorno. En mi defensa diré que tenía que comprobar que no se me escapaba un regalo obvio y fácil de adivinar. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Es más, no era yo la que lo hacía, ¡era la imperante necesidad que mueve siempre a las mujeres a abrir cajitas misteriosas que no deberían abrir! ¡Gloria a Pandora! Pues bien. Estando yo metida hasta la cintura, a gatas, detrás del árbol de Navidad… lo sé, bochornoso. Oigo la puerta, y no puedo reaccionar, me incorporo, de rodillas, con la mitad del árbol en ramitas metido entre mi sedoso, precioso, rojizo, y tremendamente enredado pelo. Y, no podía ser de otro modo… la torre perfectamente colocada de regalos… al suelo. Genial, perfecto, era el punto crítico, el record… mi record. Si hubiera sido el padre de James me hubiera muerto de vergüenza, tal vez si hubiera sido la madre de James me hubiera salido del apuro con algo de soltura, pero… era James, no tenía excusa ni escapatoria. Y Sirius le seguía, pensé por un momento en saltar por la ventana.

Hice un ruidito raro. Sirius soltó una carcajadita. James atravesó la habitación rápidamente hacia mí, como si yo fuera el montón de galletas.

- Sí, Padfoot, definitivamente debe de haberse quedado dormida o algo así…- dijo James con tono irónico tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a que me pusiera en pie.

- ¿Qué narices estabas haciendo ahí detrás, pelirroja? – Sirius, con una sonrisa explosiva en medio de su blanco-rosado rostro. Pensé en que estaría mucho más guapo si le tirara un par de galletas de la Señora Potter.

- Nada. – Segura, mortalmente segura, y con ramitas de pino en el pelo… como para tomarme en serio.

James me ayudó a quitarme las ramitas del pelo, con esa expresión suya… sonríe como si fuera a reír en cualquier momento, alza las cejas como el que espera que le caiga en cualquier momento un cubo de agua helada y… simplemente me hace enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo.

Vuelvo al plan B, con el pelo todavía algo verde, le miro con carita de pena y le cojo la mano. Soy un genio, ¿sabes? ¡La primera vez en mi vida que James se pone rojo sin que yo diga una palabra! O, mejor dicho, una idiotez.

- ¿Estabas intentando ver los regalos? – Sirius es un genio, fue una pregunta de lo más elocuente y oportuna. Sobretodo cuando él mismo sostenía el paquete en el que estaban los espejos que servidora había comprado y los agitaba con fuerza.

- ¡NO! ¡PARA!- grité. Y corrí hacia él, robándole de un tirón el paquete y dejándolo en el suelo como si fuera un cachorrito desvalido- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Sirius!

- ¡Ah!- dijo James con ese tono "te he pillado" que solo sabe hacer él – Así que nuestro regalo se rompe.

- Sinceramente, James espero que no. Porque con lo que me ha costado…

Aquí viene cuando me llevo una mano a la cabeza y pienso "Bien Lily, mete más la pata si puedes".

James y Padfoot se miran, hay auténtica telepatía entre ellos, lo sé, puedo sentir los mensajes en el aire… aunque debe de ser algo así como "¿Qué será?" " Ni idea" "Algo frágil, ¿para nosotros?" "Tienes razón, es como darle una botella de Amortentia a Deidre".

- Y ¿qué has adivinado? – James se sienta en el sofá tan tranquilo.

- Pues de tu caja misteriosa desde luego, nada. – me siento en el apoyabrazos, y recojo el diario… te recojo.

- Vaya.

Sirius se acomoda en el suelo, él es así, dan ganas de rascarle detrás de las orejas. Le miro en busca de ayuda.

- Dale una pista, Prongs…

Risita histérica. No sabía que tenía esa influencia sobre Sirius. Me gusta.

- Muy bien, - suspira, yo sonrío como si me fueran a dar la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, se pone pensativo y… - El regalo de mis padres y el mío, son complementarios.

Y se queda tan ancho. ¿Cómo relacionas una caja que no hace ruido, no tiene dibujos, ni letras ni nada, con un libro con una Snitch en la portada? Si es una Snitch, claro, y si es solo una estúpida caja…

Así que bufo, pongo los ojos en blanco, y decido proponer hacer algo mejor para pasar el rato.

¡Póquer! ¡Póquer! ¡Póquer!

25 de diciembre

03:05 ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Los padres de James no estaban demasiado de acuerdo con que nos fuéramos a dormir tan tarde, pero al final, hemos podido reunirnos todos y... ha sido inevitable.

Hemos cenado: James, sus padres, Sirius y yo. Debes de estar cansado de oírlo pero... echo mucho de menos a mi padre. Hoy más que nunca. No me daba cuenta de cuánto se esforzaba por hacer que cada Navidad fuera distinta y especial, incluso una vez que me había quedado en Hogwarts me envió el árbol de Navidad de casa. Pero a fin de cuentas, no está tan mal pasar las Navidades en un lugar distinto, me ayuda a olvidarme de él. Aunque no quiera, y además sea inevitable que me acuerde.

Me he dado cuenta de algo, y no es algo en lo que se piense en un salón lleno de gente celebrando la Navidad y hasta el cuello de pudín de carne y galletas, pero... Hace un año, yo era una auténtica obsesa hiperactiva. Lo sé, debes de estar pensando a qué narices viene eso pero... ¡es verdad! Me he releído parte de lo que escribí hace meses y... ¡ah! ¡Doy miedo! ¿Cómo podía mandar notitas a James sobre pociones amorosas y quedarme tan tranquila? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que mi reacción ante Kirce no era solo un puro desajuste hormonal? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió comprarme un jersey con cervatillos? Pero eso ya da igual. No sé porqué estaba pensando en eso y justo cuando llego a la parte en que empiezo a sentirme orgullosa de mí misma... aparecen en la chimenea: Deidre y Lupin... por ese orden y en cuestión de segundos. No sé como terminé ayudando a Deidre desenredarse el pelo de los botones de la chaqueta de Remus. Estuve a punto de conjurar unas tijeras.

Estábamos haciendo tiempo para que se hicieran las doce y pudiéramos abrir los regalos. Arg, había bajo el árbol dos regalos más: un paquete azul un poco más pequeño que el de James, pero, sin dibujos, ni letras ni nada, lo sé porque me pasé como treinta minutos mirándolo fijamente, y una cajita verde que es de Deidre (la vi dejándola junto al regalo de James).

Oh! Me he olvidado de decirte que Peter no ha podido venir, lástima, ¡es mi pareja favorita de Póquer! Le enviaremos los guantes mañana por la mañana. En fin, charlando, decidí que lo justo era coger el plato de galletas vacío y llenarlo antes de que a la Señora Potter se le ocurriera tan solo ponerse en pie.

- ¡Te acompaño! – era Lupin.

Conozco la cocina de los Potter como si fuera mi propia casa. Comprobé las galletas. Y me quedé frente al horno esperando. Remus entró sonriente.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa.

Si te soy sincera, no sé muy bien porqué te explico esto, porque tal vez objetivamente es más importante... no sé, que tal vez es la penúltima vez que veré a Deidre en mucho tiempo. Pero... supongo que es porque estoy preocupada por él.

- Bien.

Bien, quiero decir, un "bien" de Remus Lupin es... mucho, siempre tiene ese aire de estar intranquilo, pensando en algo más importante. Exactamente como en aquél momento. No había pasado ni medio segundo de su "bien" cuando me di cuenta de que no era tal. Pero no le di importancia, no era más que una manera estúpida de iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Hogwarts en Navidad?

Asiento, todavía sonriente. Y él se sienta conmigo en la mesa de la cocina.

- Odiaba el muérdago, estaba por todas partes. – dije.

Me di cuenta de que el comentario no era lo que esperaba cuando me miró. Lupin es más expresivo de lo que cree, pero eso seguramente es porque le conozco desde hace mucho. Seguramente es cosa de la Navidad, de estar la mayoría juntos, de que haría cualquier cosa por un abrazo de mi padre, de que había nombrado Hogwarts, de que acababa de recibir una tarjeta de Atenas... en fin, me di cuenta de que hacía a penas un par de días que había sido luna llena, y me acordé de lo bien que se había portado conmigo.

- A veces pienso en el colegio y...- dejó la frase en el aire.

- Sí, -dije - en que mi mayor preocupación fuera que cuando te encontrara en Hogsmeade no estuvieras con James.

No pude evitar enrojecer, y... no habíamos reído así en mucho tiempo.

- Quiero darte las gracias, Lily.

Iba en serio, muy en serio. Y volví a sentir la complicidad que solo puedes sentir con alguien como Remus, pero él es único, es como si todo estuviera sobreentendido, yo sé a qué se refiere y él sabe perfectamente que cuál será mi reacción.

- No digas tonterías, Remus, no tienes nada que agradecerme.- y supe que lo que le hacía falta era acordarse de con quién estaba hablando- Tú has bebido, ¿no?

Me encanta cuando sonríe, pierde todo ese aire de personaje misteriosamente triste de novela dramática.

Negó con la cabeza, no creo que haya nadie que se merezca esa sonrisa, ¿sabes? Buah… me estaba poniendo sentimental. Pero... no pude evitarlo.

Es el hermano que nunca tuve. No hay otra manera de decirlo.

- No lo entiendes, que me aceptes tal y como soy es... – yo tampoco hubiera encontrado palabras. Soy consciente de lo mucho que le debió de costar decir eso.

Vi una nueva cicatriz en su mejilla y no pude evitar acariciarla mientras le miraba con cara de preocupación. Desvió la mirada hacia el horno.

- No me vuelvas a decir que estás bien por decir. – seria, tajante.

- Lo estoy, Lily.- pero sonaba desilusionado y algo frío- Sabes perfectamente que cuando estoy con vosotros estoy mucho mejor.

Eso último me lo creí.

- Es culpa de James y Sirius, - puse los ojos en blanco- para ellos es como si cada día fuera Navidad.

Abrí el horno y empecé a sacar las galletas, soy una patosa, de qué que me quedo sin mano, ¡no sabía que una galleta pudiera quemar tanto! Se puso en pié para ayudarme enseguida, cuando tuvimos el plato lleno...

- Insisto, Lily, yo...

Que pesado, ¿cuándo entenderá que todas las cicatrices que pueda tener quedan totalmente eclipsadas por su carácter? Es cierto, en cuanto le veo no puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría ser la mitad de humilde que él. Es como si supieras que si está él todo estará absolutamente bien. De hecho, creo que eso es lo que pensé cuando le conocí.

- Tranquilo, sé que tu mayor preocupación no ha sido nunca el muérdago. – lo dije en tono absolutamente despreocupado- Pero eso no es razón para no dar el asunto por zanjado y simplemente pasárselo bien.

Le hice un gesto de ánimo, aunque él sabía que lo decía por evadir temas más difíciles para mí que seguro hubieran salido en la conversación. Porque es muy fácil hablar con él, y hubiera sido todavía más fácil usarle de paño de lagrimas.

Pero... un segundo, llaman a la puerta.

03:20 Era Sirius.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – me dice rojo, contento, muy contento, (que no bebido).

No me deja ni reaccionar y me abraza, unos veinte segundos después:

- Ya, puedes dejarme ir, Padfoot.

- ¡Oh! Sí, perdona, me estaba durmiendo. – se aparta, intento olvidarme de que sé que a Sirius se le cae la baba cuando duerme.

- ¿De dónde has sacado el firewisky?- se me ha olvidado preguntar cómo lo hace para bebérselo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Se ha llevado un dedo a los labios como para pedirme silencio, cosa bastante ridícula porque está todo el mundo durmiendo.

- Secreto de merodeador, el Señor Potter nos deja abierto el mueble-bar adrede.- te dije que no estaba bebido, los borrachos no mienten.

- Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

Y se ha ido.

¿Por dónde iba?

En cuanto James ha anunciado que eran las doce nos hemos lanzado sobre los regalos como leones hambrientos, y por nosotros me refiero a Sirius, el padre de James y yo. Triste, pero cierto.

En fin, creo que no he recibido regalos mejores desde el parvulario.

¡Estoy escribiendo en vuelapluma! Sí, estaba absolutamente histérica cuando he visto que podía abrir la cajita mágica y, normal, me he cargado todo el papel de envolver. James me ha regalado algo perfectísimo, vuelapluma ¿porqué no se me ocurrió a mí?, aunque echo de menos escribir normal, se me hace rarísimo. Así tardo la mitad porque simplemente… ¡dicto! La voy a guardar toda la vida, algún día seremos unos viejecitos en un porche y le dictaremos a la pluma la lista de la compra. Es increíble como transcribe mis pensamientos incluso antes de que los dicte. Preciosa, verde, sedosa, larga y con mango de un dorado que hipnotiza, estoy enamorada de mi pluma. ¡Oh! Y ¡Sí! Complementarios, complementarios, complementarios, complementarios. La Snitch dorada ha evolucionado en un lirio dorado ¡precioso! Lo siento mucho por ti pero, en vistas de que te quedan, a penas tres páginas, los Potter (sobretodo sospecho que en concreto la Señora Potter), se me han adelantado con un diario que deja a todos lo que me ha regalado Petúnia jamás, y repito ¡jamás! ¡en su vida! a la altura del betún. Tapas duras de cuero, cierre mágico… he tenido la grave tentación de dejarte en la estacada y empezar directamente a escribir en él, pero mereces que llene tus últimas páginas.

Hemos estado escuchando los vinilos de jazz de Lupin hasta estas horas de la noche, es fantástico…

Y ¡oh! Es que había tantos regalos… A ver, que me organice como te los voy a contar todos… da igual es mejor que fluyan caóticamente de mi mente medio dormida. Deidre casi se echa a llorar con el retrato, no creo que hubiera aguantado mucho más tiempo esperando para verle la cara, ¡ha sido muy bonito! No, no he dicho eso, ha sonado a novela rosa, corrijo: ha sido extremadamente lacrimógeno.

Melodramático, lo de Lupin. Es un caballero, nos ha regalado una pulsera de plata, las he contado, tiene trece medias lunas de color azul oscuro. Y cuando digo que NOS ha regalado me refiera a todas, todas, ¿cómo lo ha dicho Sirius? … "También hay una camino de Atenas, ¿no?" Es preciosa, y lo de las medias lunas… no hace falta que explique la metáfora. Ahora que lo pienso veo más de una. El caso es que no creo que me la quite, nunca, para nada. Ya tengo ganas de enviarle una nota de agradecimiento. Sí, a parte del grito histérico al verla y el "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…!" interminable.

¿Qué más? Mmmmmh… Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que funcione la cafetera de los Potter, ni de salir a comprar cafés para llevar a todas horas por que no tengo una triste cafetera en casa. Sirius me ha comprado algo infinitamente mejor, los "mager wake" o "cate mogic" que yo leía a través del papel se han convertido en algo así como "Magic cofee" aunque eso es simplificado porque no es una cafetera, es una especie de… resumiendo… ¡taza gigante que te hace el café, como, cuando y en la cantidad que quieras! Sencillamente no puedo escoger un regalo y calificarlo de "el mejor", eso es imposible.

Simplemente han dado en el clavo. Si es que no se puede ser tan buena… la gente te acaba queriendo.

¿Qué más? Así por lo general. ¡OH! James y Sirius creen que es, con mucho, el mejor regalo que les han hecho en la vida. Sí, mis espejos carisimos. Han estado toda la noche haciendo el tonto con ellos, en plan: "Hola Padfoot, estoy en el baño, ¿me ves?" "Hola Prongs, creo que tengo algo entre los dientes, ¿lo ves?" Adorablemente chiflados. Si me acuerdo de algo más que comentarte sobre ayer, ya te lo diré, tengo mucho sueño y me voy a la cama.

No, un segundo, me olvidaba de algo crucial, y puedo decir que tal vez sí hay un mejor regalo. La caja de Deidre, era un collar precioso, como el suyo, lo cual significa que prácticamente soy de su familia porque es una larga tradición familiar y todo eso… en definitiva, estoy emocionada, dormida y emocionada.

12:30 Haciendo la comida, con la Señora Potter. Me muero de hambre.

Debían de ser las siete y media, o las ocho, o… me es absolutamente indiferente, era insultantemente temprano. Estaba dormida, a un nivel de inconsciencia que solo se alcanza durmiendo o en clase de historia de la magia. Acurrucadita y definitivamente a gusto. Durmiendo, por si no lo he dicho ya.

- Lily…- muy bajito, ni me entero- Lily, despierta…- casi, casi solo movía los labios, ¿cómo me iba a enterar?- ¡Lily!

Auch. Abro los ojos, sin ganas, ojerosa, despeinada… y lo digo como si James nunca me hubiera visto así. Y el rey de la casa se sienta a mi lado como si nada y me mira como si en realidad fuera vestida con el mejor traje de Madame Malkin's, y acabara de volver de la peluquería… por no hablar de que mis ojeras no existieran.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Incrusto mi cabeza en el cojín para no tener que darme cuenta de que ni siquiera es de día. Me quejé con un gemido que simplemente surgió de la bestia perezosa que llevo dentro.

- Despiértate…

No tenía ni fuerzas para negar efusivamente con la cabeza así que… supuse que un gemido más fuerte haría que se volviera a la cama. Pero no, me puso una mano en el hombro y supe que no se iría de vuelta a dormir porque sí, aunque yo no tenía ninguna intención de levantarme un solo milímetro de la cama.

- Es muy temprano.- no sé ni como me entendió con mi voz soñolienta atenuada por el cojín.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir.

Vale, en vistas de que James con insomnio es imposible de convencer… consideré levantar la cabeza, pero seguí allí metida y gemí con una pereza increíble.

- Y eso, ¿porqué?

¡Como si me interesara! ¡Yo quería seguir durmiendo!

- Despiértate…

¿Te he dicho que es un pesado? Me di la vuelta y me froté los ojos como si tuviera cinco añitos.

- Ayer me fui a dormir muy tarde. – aunque la mitad de la frase quedó emborronada por un bostezo.

- Lo sé, - efectivamente, James lo sabe todo- te oí hablar con tu vuelapluma hasta las tres y media.

Ups. Para nada avergonzada, puesto que sé que a James le da exactamente igual que me esté hasta las tres y media de la mañana charlando conmigo misma (sino ya me lo habría hecho saber a estas alturas de la conversación), me vuelvo a tumbar y me tapo los ojos con el brazo.

- Yo también estoy algo preocupado por Moony.

Tenía tanto sueño…

- No sabía que las paredes de tu casa eran tan finas. – era el único comentario un tanto racional que podía hacer a aquellas horas de la mañana.

- Lily…

De verdad que no tenía ningunas ganas. Hubiera estado tan bien que se hubiera tumbado conmigo y nos hubiéramos quedado dormidos los dos sin hacer nada más que roncar. Empezó a tirar de mi mano para ver si así me ayudaba de algún modo a levantarme. Inútil, porque aunque James no lo sepa hay algo (que solo se puede burlar con algunos hechizos) llamado gravedad.

- James, hay muchos modos de sacar a alguien de la cama y éste- especial acento en la palabra-, no es mi favorito.

Cambia de estrategia. Es mucho mejor estratega que yo, ¿sabes?

- Lily,- sonríe triunfante, me encanta cuando hace eso- tengo otro regalo de Navidad para ti.

Mis pies ya estaban en el suelo antes de que terminara la frase. Me recogí el pelo y me puse la bata (sí, de conejitos) mientras le soltaba el "¿dónde?" de su victoria.

Me cogió de la mano y subimos escaleras arriba. A lo que me quedé un poco confundida porque no sabía que había dos pisos más en la casa. Escalofriante, si intento volver a encontrar la habitación a la que fuimos seguro que me pierdo. Era una especie de estudio, pequeño, pero con un ventanal bastante grande. En este punto, me faltaba poco para quedarme afónica de tanto repetir "¿Y mi regalo?"

Abrió las cortinas tanto como pudo, no sé qué daba más miedo: él sonriente a pesar de que aún no era ni de día o yo, extremadamente ojerosa y cayéndome de sueño. Debía de tener el aspecto de un enano arrugado y malhumorado.

- Lily, no te he traído para darte ningún regalo.

Ante tan asombrosa revelación, que debía de haberme intuido en cuanto salí de la cama, James no tuvo más remedio que aguantarme una mirada de reproche. Una ojerosa y cansina mirada de reproche.

(Increíble la cantidad de veces que soy capaz de citar la palabra "ojerosa" en pocas líneas)

- Buenas noches, James. – media vuelta y a la cama, a la cama, ¡a la cama!

- Lily, por favor.

No me paré y me volví hacia él porque hubiera dicho eso, ni porque me sujetara de la muñeca, me paré porque sabía que no sabría volver a mi habitación. Le miro como si me estuviera proponiendo donarle un riñón a un troll, mientras me coloca una silla delante de la ventana en la que no tengo más remedio que sentarme.

- Solía venir aquí cada mañana, ¿sabes? De hecho… - se sienta a mi lado- hace bastante tiempo que no vengo pero, lo considero una especie de rincón… personal.

Parecía un niño de primero con una escoba nueva.

- Oh… - hacía como que sabía a qué se refería, pero él era consciente de que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- Solía venir a… ver amanecer - Sonrió y se giró hacia la ventana- Estaba aquí cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

Entonces me di cuenta, era como estar en el diario de James, solo que no me hacía falta ni una sola palabra. Había libros de texto en el suelo y sobre los estantes, fotos de él y los chicos por todas partes, de sus padres, algún que otro recorte de periódico… todavía no entiendo porqué se ha venido a vivir conmigo, su casa está aquí. Iba a ver amanecer desde la ventana del lugar más íntimo en el que había estado nunca con James. Y sí, cuenta en el ranking nuestro dormitorio en el piso de Londres.

Lily, la reina del hielo… se derrite. Supongo que James esperaba una respuesta eufórica, ahora mismo me parece lo más lógico, como mínimo una respuesta un tanto dulzona pero… es que…

- ¿Tenía que ser hoy? – dije, me sabía muy mal pero…

- Es Navidad y sé que nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde pero…

- No, James – le interrumpí- es que no puede estar más nublado.

Mi expresión es de "Obvia obviedad" valga la redundancia.

James me mira confundido, mira por la ventana y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Ya despejará. – y bosteza.

- En resumen, que me has despertado media hora antes del amanecer para que vea el precioso cielo nublado… y me pase el día de Navidad cayéndome de sueño.

- Lily, - parecía punto de estallar en carcajadas… o ponerse a llorar, cosa que me puso bastante nerviosa, al minuto y medio o así dijo- me encanta porque… eso ha sonado como leído de tu diario.

Vuelvo enseguida. La sopita necesita que la prueben antes de terminar de hacer la comida. La Señora Potter está tan graciosa levantando la cuchara de madera y soplando.

15:56 Lo siento, me he distraído, de hecho James ha aparecido y le he obligado a poner la mesa, lo cual no hubiera llevado mucho tiempo pero estaba más por sacarme la lengua cada vez que su madre no podía verle.

Suspiro. A penas tengo una página para terminar este diario. Y Petunia no se ha dignado a enviarme uno nuevo.

En fin, vimos amanecer, despejó la sexta vez que James dijo "en cinco minutos se irán las nubes", nunca se le han dado bien las predicciones. Se veía todo el barrio, la plaza, la iglesia… algo increíble. No puedo explicarte la complicidad que hay ente nosotros, simplemente no puedo, nos quedamos mirando sin la necesidad de decir nada. Le sentaba tan bien la luz del sol en la cara. Estaba auténtico con ese pelo enredado y… ¡maldita sea! Sabes perfectamente cómo es James, no hace falta que te lo describa cuando te queda menos de media página.

- Tenías razón, valía la pena esperar.

- Siempre la tengo. – no fue en tono infantil, últimamente está más centrado que nunca.

- Esa frase es mía, James.

No negaré que fue casi de cuento de hadas, parecido a la escena del James que yo me imaginaba viniendo hacia mí a través de la niebla… vaya, ya no me acordaba de eso. Nos quedamos en silencio y pensé, como suelo hacer. Pensé demasiado, ya me conoces, en que he terminado un año entero de diario y se me ha pasado rapidísimo. En mi padre, de hecho empecé pensando en los padres de James y en el gato (que todavía no han traído, por cierto) y al final, pensé en mis padres. De hecho no hay un solo día en que no me acuerde de ellos. A los quince minutos de ver el sol, ya me había dormido.



Harry cerró el cuaderno púrpura y se lo tendió a Ginny.

- Tal vez deberías darle esto a Ted. – dijo ella.

En su muñeca brillaba una pulsera de plata con trece medias lunas azules. Harry se encogió de hombros y después negó con la cabeza.

- Quédatela, seguro que preferirá que algún día sea de nuestra Lily.

Fin del capítulo, y del fanfiction.

Mary Jane: Suspiro, y me seco una lagrima. Lo he hecho, es increíble, y ¿Sabes qué es todavía más increíble? Que aún haya ahí alguien, como tú, leyendo. I no lo digo por decir.

¿Qué más? Es que... no tengo palabras. ¡Gracias a la super-lectora que me dio la idea del amanecer en el Messenger!

Quiero saber qué os parece, significaría mucho para mí aunque ya no pueda chantajearos con subir otro capítulo o no…

AH! Ya he comenzado la segunda parte… (MJ ríe maléficamente). Así que, agradecería unas cuantas ideas, no voy a haceros chantaje porque voy a tardar bastante en tener suficiente para subir la segunda parte.

De todos modos, esta Lily es única. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
